Más Que Un Contrato
by RossyStyles
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Y por qué ella? Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, ¿por qué él la elegía a ella? Pero ahora no podía negarse, no cuando la felicidad de una persona dependía de su respuesta. -Acepto -respondió. (Completo)
1. Primera Impresión

**Hola a todos los lectores y amantes de los fanfics :) esta es la primera vez que subire un fic, me gusta leerlos, pero esta vez decidi hacer una adaptación de una linda historia que leí en una ocasión, aunque desconozco el autor de esta historia. Aclaro, es una adaptación, ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados :)**

**Capítulo I**

**Primera impresión**

Sakura miró por la ventana mientras esperaba, sentada muy erguida y con los hombros hacia firmes, tal y como le había indicado su tía Kurenai antes de despedirse.

"No lo olvides, Sakura-chan", le había dicho, llamándola cariñosamente por su apodo de la infancia, "No naciste dotada de una gran belleza como tu hermana... pero tienes los ojos de tu madre, y su sonrisa cálida, una que podría contagiar con ella al ser más triste. Y más que nada, tienes su corazón, y su inteligencia. Se elegante. Habla cuando debas hablar y guarda silencio cuando debas callar. Y bajo ningún concepto, permitas que nadie te humille, ¿lo prometes?".

Sakura se lo había prometido y entonces, la había abrazado fuertemente y había subido a aquel avión que la llevaría hasta su nueva vida. Recordó con tristeza la expresión llorosa de su tía. Herir sus sentimientos era lo último que hubiera querido en su vida. Sin embargo, las circunstancias la habían obligado a tomar aquella decisión. Por más que adorase a su tía y por mucho que la echara de menos, era la única alternativa posible después de todo lo que había pasado…

No quería pensar más en ello. Se restregó las manos con nerviosismo, dejándolas caer sobre su regazo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. El salón donde esperaba hacía más de quince minutos era enorme. Pero en el mismo instante en que aquella figura irrumpió en la habitación, le pareció que esta empequeñecía repentinamente. Ella misma se sintió increíblemente mucho más pequeña.

El hombre, que la observaba fijamente desde su posición, también parecía pensar en lo insignificante que se veía la muchacha que tenía frente a el. De hecho, comenzaba a incomodarla con el escrutinio al que la sometía. Sintió como los ojos de él recorrían con descaro su figura menuda, su rostro ovalado enmarcado por un largo cabello de un inusual tono rosa.

Ella lo estudió a su vez. Debía tener unos veinticinco o veintiocho. De tez pálida, los ojos de un negro intenso y brillante y el cabello del mismo color que los ojos, pero de una manera muy particular, alborotado de manera natural, era absolutamente atractivo.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la línea del cuello. Sus hombros eran anchos y los brazos, musculosos y largos, se cruzaban sobre el pecho para concederle un aire de insolencia que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

Por fin, el hombre abandonó su postura inicial y se aproximó con lentitud hasta ella, indicándole con gesto arrogante que volviera a ocupar su silla. Sin duda, él estaba acostumbrado a que los demás obedecieran sus órdenes sin rechistar y por esa vez, ella lo aceptó. Tal vez estaba precipitándose al juzgarlo.

Su tía siempre decía que no había que fiarse de las apariencias, que incluso en el interior del animal más fiero siempre se escondía un corazón. Lo observó con disimulo. Pero temió que en aquella ocasión, su tía se habría llevado una enorme decepción. No había nada amable en él. Al escuchar por primera vez su voz supo que no lo había juzgado mal.

\- Es demasiado joven-su tono era frío y sus negros ojos se clavaron en ella al hablar, examinando nuevamente su apariencia para confirmar su comentario anterior.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, señor Uchiha-Sakura no se dejó impresionar por su rudeza. Ya había sido advertida sobre las muchas y variadas virtudes de Sasuke Uchiha antes de aceptar el trabajo.

Entre los 'atractivos' de su personalidad, estaba el hacer que el resto de los mortales se sintieran vulgares, justamente lo que hacía con ella en ese momento. Aunque Sakura ya había decidido que aquel pequeño detalle no sería un obstáculo para ella. Y mucho menos que se hubiera olvidado de su llegada.

Él arqueó las cejas, contrariado y sorprendido a la vez. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella saliera corriendo solo porque era intencionadamente grosero en la primera entrevista? Sakura rezó porque él no descubriera que en realidad, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Y me había olvidado... -su tono era ahora sarcástico-. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, señorita…"

\- Haruno, Sakura Haruno -se aclaró un poco la voz y sonrió, tratando inútilmente que él correspondiera cordialmente con otra sonrisa. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, comenzó a pasearse a su alrededor.

La observaba como si ella fuera un insecto interesante que quizá podría clavar en alguna aguja y añadir a su colección de personas aniquiladas por su falta de humanidad.

\- Si está tan ocupado, entonces debo agradecerle que me dedique unos minutos de su tiempo.

\- No me lo agradezca a mí, señorita Haruno. La señora Tsunade quiso que la recibiera personalmente.

Sakura asintió, consciente de que para aquel hombre, ella no era más que otra molestia que le imponía su caprichosa abuela.

\- Y bien, señorita Haruno... ¿qué clase de nombre es, Sakura? -se lo preguntaba como si le disgustara, aunque la pelirrosa tuvo la impresión que le hubiera molestado igual aunque se llamara de cualquier otro modo.

\- Es un nombre muy común, señor… -empezó a decir, pero él la cortó al instante, levantando su mano y agitándola en el aire con impaciencia.- Bueno, es solo un nombre, señor Uchiha.

\- Bien. ¿Cómo desea que la llamemos?

\- Sakura estará bien -murmuró. Iba a decirle que sus amigos la llamaban Sakura-chan, pero imaginó que a él le parecería ridículo. Por otra parte, ellos no eran amigos. Y por su forma de comportarse, intuía que no lo serían.

\- De acuerdo -aceptó él, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia-. Para mí, será la señorita Haruno. Usted podrá llamarme señor Uchiha.

Sakura pensó que a él solo le había faltado añadir "o amo o mi señor" y hubiera resultado igual de desagradable.

\- A la señora Tsunade, todos la llamamos abuela -le informó. A ella le gusta y así se dirigirá usted a ella a menos que se le indique lo contrario. En cuanto a su trabajo, hay ciertas cosas que debe tener bien claras. La señora suele levantarse muy temprano, y le gusta dar un paseo hasta la playa antes del desayuno.  
-La acompañará cada mañana, llueva, nieve o haga sol. Toma cinco clases de pastillas al día. No sé exactamente para qué sirven, pero la hago responsable de que las tome, todas y cada una, sin excepción a sus horarios correspondientes. Al mediodía, almorzamos temprano. Es la única comida que hacemos juntos, ya que el resto del día lo paso afuera y recién regreso muy entrada la noche, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.  
-A mi abuela le gusta conversar y le gusta que la escuchen cuando lo hace. Yo no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para ello, así que a partir de este momento, usted será su confidente, su amiga, y su compañera. A las diez, es la hora límite para que mi abuela este en la cama. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Su médico nos ha advertido que necesita descansar y no agotarse demasiado.  
-Como habrá adivinado, también será su responsabilidad.  
-No quiero que se me moleste o se me interrumpa, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Y cuando digo necesario, quiero decir que se trate de algo vital y de máxima urgencia. Si ella y usted no congenian en la primera semana, está despedida.  
-Si no toma sus medicinas o cumple sus horas de sueño, está despedida, si noto que mi abuela está descuidada o es infeliz, está despedida. Y por descontado, si me causa usted problemas, está despedida. ¿Alguna duda sobre esto, señorita Haruno?

Sakura apenas podía articular palabra a causa del asombro. ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de aquel modo? Reprimió el impulso de enviarlo al infierno y dar media vuelta para volver por donde había venido. Sin embargo, al echar una ojeada por la ventana, supo que no podía hacer nada de eso.

La anciana que tomaba limonada en el jardín, plácidamente acomodada en su silla de ruedas, fue razón suficiente para que no le dijera a aquel arrogante lo que podía hacer con toda aquella sarta de reglas estúpidas. No conocía todavía a la señora, pero la expresión de su rostro rezumaba ternura. Le recordó el de su querida tía, quien siempre tenía una palabra amable para los demás. Decidió seguir su ejemplo y sonrió a pesar de su rabia.

\- Ninguna, señor Uchiha -respondió, mirándole abiertamente y sin temor-. Sólo nos queda tratar un tema. Quisiera saber cuál será mi día libre y si es posible, también quisiera que me indicara donde se encuentra la oficina de correos. Necesitaré enviar regularmente algunas cartas y…

\- Puede tomarse libre los domingos y una tarde cada semana -atajó con tono cortante-. Por supuesto, sobra decirle que esperamos sepa comportarse acorde con las circunstancias en su tiempo libre. Lo cual se traduce en nada de drogas, alcohol o salidas nocturnas. Y por supuesto, nada de hombres, dentro o fuera de la casa, ¿estoy siendo claro, señorita Haruno?

\- Muy claro, señor. Pero yo... -estaba tan indignada, que no encontró las palabras adecuadas para defenderse.

\- No me interesa su vida privada anterior, señorita Haruno. Pero mientras trabaje para mí, será una dama de compañía modelo. Si descubro que hace algo que ponga en duda mi nombre o el nombre de mi familia...

\- Ya sé. Estoy despedida -terminó la frase por él, intentando no parecer demasiado cínica al hacerlo. Por la forma en que él apretaba sus mandíbulas, contrariado, supo que no lo había engañado.

\- Veo que ha captado el mensaje. Y espero que no se lo tome a la ligera, señorita Haruno. Porque le advierto que la benevolencia no es una de mis virtudes. Al menor fallo que cometa, haré que salga de mi casa tan rápido que no le quedarán ganas de ser chistosa, créame.

\- No estaba haciendo un chiste –replicó, y él le lanzó una mirada que helaría el infierno.

\- Eso espero -advirtió el hombre-. Ahora le diré a Shizune que le muestre su habitación, ¿le parece bien, señorita Haruno?

Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien. Tengo que irme. Señorita Haruno… Espero que su estancia en la isla sea agradable -por un momento, le pareció ver un resquicio de amabilidad en el modo en que la miraba desde la puerta. Claro que enseguida desapareció y fue sustituido por aquella careta austera e insípida que era su rostro.

\- Querida niña -la anciana (aunque no lo parecía porque aún se conservaba un rastro de juventud en ella) la besó en la frente y tomó sus manos para presionarlas ligeramente en señal de bienvenida. Sakura ocupó una silla junto a Tsunade, disfrutando de la suave brisa que acariciaba su cara. Había tomado una ducha y se había cambiado la ropa que había utilizado durante el viaje.

Como nadie le había indicado lo contrario, olvidó la idea de preguntar a la abuela si deseaba que usara algún tipo de uniforme.

Odiaba los uniformes y por otro lado, intuía que Tsunade no era el tipo de personas que consideraban esencial algo como la vestimenta. De hecho, ella misma llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de algodón y cubría sus hombros con un chal de punto que ya había comenzado a resbalar por sus brazos. Sakura se lo colocó mejor y la señora se lo agradeció con una mirada cariñosa-. Estaba ansiosa por conocerte."

\- Yo también, señora Tsunade -dijo con sinceridad y miró a su alrededor, extasiada por la belleza del jardín. Realmente, aquel taxista que la había conducido hasta allí, no había mentido. La isla era lo más hermoso que había visto y aquel jardín, el paraíso en la tierra.

Una suave voz la despertó de sus pensamientos. Al voltear a ver a Tsunade notó como la miraba fijamente.

\- Te estaba diciendo que eres justo como te había imaginado. Sí, tal y como tu tía Kurenai explicó en su carta.

Sakura esperaba que su tía no hubiera revelado todos los detalles sobre su vida. Particularmente, había algo que prefería guardarse para sí el resto de su vida y no volver a hablar de ello con nadie.

\- ¿Y cómo me imaginaba, abuela? -preguntó, feliz porque la anciana la trataba más como a alguien de la familia que como a una empleada. Sintió que ya la adoraba, y adoraba la isla solo por eso.

\- Así -enmarcó su rostro con las manos para observarla con fijeza-. Preciosa, dulce, sencilla y llena de vida. La respuesta a todas mis oraciones.  
Se acabaron esas mujeres amargadas vestidas de negro, diciéndome todo el tiempo lo que tengo que hacer… Por fin, el señor escuchó mis plegarias y me ha enviado un ángel que alegrará mis días.

\- No soy un ángel, abuela-la interrumpió con ternura.- Y aunque no vista de negro, tendré que vigilarla igualmente. Su nieto ha sido muy claro al respecto.

\- ¿Sasuke? sonrió.- Adivino que ya te ha estado asustando con sus majaderías, ¿no es así, niña?

\- Bueno… -no quería meterse en problemas el primer día. Pero tampoco podía mentirle a nadie que la mirara con tanto cariño.- Él solo se preocupa por su bienestar.

\- ¡Mi bienestar! -soltó una carcajada que alivió la preocupación de la muchacha.- Ese nieto mío me tendría todo el día metida en la cama si lo dejara… Lo quiero con el alma, niña. Pero a veces, cuando lo miro, echo de menos a mi pequeño y travieso nieto, ese pequeño que jugaba entre mis faldas y me hacía reír con sus tonterías. ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces, al mirarlo, creo que no conozco al hombre de expresión seria y amenazante en que se ha convertido…

\- No esté triste. El señor Uchiha parece quererla mucho.

\- Lo sé, querida. Aunque tendría que sonreír un poco más para mí -reconoció.- Eso aliviaría todas mis enfermedades. Claro que ahora te tengo a ti. Vamos a ser grandes amigas, ya lo verás.

\- Oh, abuela… -. Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas.- Estoy tan feliz por estar aquí… Gracias por haberme elegido.

\- Gracias a ti, Sakura-chan… ¿es así como te llaman, no? Tu tía lo decía en su carta.

\- Sí.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito. Tanto como tú -la estrechó contra su pecho.- Criatura mía. La isla será desde hoy, tu hogar. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte para siempre junto a esta vieja, no te aburrirás y querrás marcharte cuando más cariño te haya cogido?

\- Se lo prometo. No me iré… A menos que usted lo desee.

\- Ah, mi pequeña y dulce niña… -. Tsunade la apartó para volver a mirarla con sus ojos de mujer sabia. Parecía leer en su interior al hacerlo.- Eso nunca sucederá. Y ahora… ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de leer un rato para mí? Mi vista ya no es lo que era y tengo esta interesante novela romántica…

Sakura dijo que sí, entusiasmada ante la idea de que nacía entre ellas una gran amistad. Algo que auguraba llenaría el vacío de su vida, a pesar de todos los Sasuke's Uchiha del mundo.

**¿Les gusto? espero que sí, muy pronto subire la continuación. **

**Nos vemos, Rossy. :)**


	2. ¿Un Trato?

**Capítulo II**

**¿Un Trato...?**

**Esta es una adaptación para el SasuSaku, la historia no es de mi propiedad, Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los estoy tomando prestados :)**

Durante el mes siguiente y para la extrañeza de Sakura, el señor Uchiha no dio señales de vida. Aunque había dicho que almorzaría junto a su abuela cada día su presencia había sido casi nula, tres semanas atrás había tenido que hacer un importante viaje de negocios y no habían tenido noticias de él desde entonces.

La verdad es que ella se había alegrado mucho de eso, aun contra su voluntad. No se lo había confesado a Tsunade, pero la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha la ponía nerviosa. Él no era como las demás personas de aquella casa. Era huraño, brusco y grosero. Y había mostrado un evidente desprecio hacia ella por ser de clase inferior. Sin embargo, no le importó que fuera así.

El personal que trabajaba para él compensaba con su amabilidad la prepotencia del dueño de la casa. Shizune, el ama de llaves, era una mujer un poco mayor que ella y que había trabajado toda su vida en la casa de la familia Uchiha junto con sus padres desde hacía dos décadas. Para Tsunade, Shizune era más que una empleada, era como su hija y también era su cómplice, alguien que de vez en cuando pasaba por alto su dieta y le regalaba un menú especial con salsas, dulces y todo cuanto Tsunade deseara ese día.

Era su secreto y Sakura había prometido que no diría nada si sólo sucedía esporádicamente. Yamato el marido de Shizune. Siempre sonreía al verla pasar y le regalaba algunas flores que cortaba del jardín. Tsunade disfrutaba viendo como ella llenaba los jarrones de toda la casa y aspiraba satisfecha su aroma mientras tomaban una limonada. Sasuke controlaba absolutamente todo lo que rodeaba a su abuela, hasta su alimentación.

La anciana le había contado que en una ocasión, la cocinera le había desobedecido y había tenido la ocurrencia de preparar para ella un delicioso mousse de chocolate, tan azucarado que el médico tuvo que acudir al día siguiente para controlar su glucosa. Sasuke se había puesto hecho una furia y de no ser por la intervención de Tsunade, la pobre señora había sido despedida al instante.

Así que a partir de entonces, la buena mujer evitaba improvisar en los alimentos. Precisamente, Tsunade se había quejado esa noche de su cena y había tenido un breve ataque de rabia porque decía que estaba harta de que la trataran como a una anciana senil. Claro que en cuanto Sakura había subido a su cuarto para darle las buenas noches, se le había pasado.

\- ¿Me perdonas, querida niña? -la miraba con ojos somnolientos y Sakura apretó con ternura su mano sobre las sábanas. Tsunade suspiró largamente.

\- Sé que a veces soy una vieja gruñona e insoportable. Pero prometo que seré obediente si no me regañas por lo de antes.

-No la regaño, -. Sakura la besó en la frente y le colocó la almohada bajo la cabeza.- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es la mejor persona que conozco.

-Ay, criatura… Eres tan extraña… -la mujer sonrió medio en sueños-. Siempre logras arrancarme una sonrisa. Me recuerdas tanto a mí misma de joven…

-Duerma tranquila... dulces sueños.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bostezó contra su voluntad. La verdad es que era temprano para irse a la cama. Bajó al salón y comprobó que todas las luces de la casa estaban ya apagadas. Todos ya se habían acostado. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, dispuesta a leer durante un buen rato hasta que el sueño la venciera. Solía hacerlo bastante a menudo desde que Tsunade le mostrara la maravillosa biblioteca propiedad de la familia Uchiha.

La pelirrosa había encontrado en ella un lugar donde podía estar a solas consigo misma, con la única compañía de una buena lectura y sus propios pensamientos. Como era costumbre, dejó las luces apagadas y encendió únicamente la lámpara de mesa que había junto a la elegante butaca.

Recorrió con la mirada la inmensa estantería y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad al localizar lo que estaba buscando. "Orgullo y Prejuicio", un clásico que adoraba y que había decidido leer por sexta vez. Extendió su mano hasta el libro, pero retrocedió asustada al ver que otra mano interceptaba la suya en el aire. Parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de distinguir en la penumbra el rostro del intruso.

\- Una gran elección, señorita Haruno.

El sonido de aquella voz la sacó enseguida de dudas. Era inconfundible.

Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la casa. Sakura apretó el libro contra su pecho, colocándolo de tal manera que se diría que le servía de escudo contra quien sabe qué enemigo. Quizá contra él, quien al ladear un poco la cabeza, recibió en pleno rostro el haz de luz que provenía de la lamparilla.

Sakura escudriñó en silencio su expresión. No parecía estar de mal humor, lo cual le pareció una buena señal. Sin embargo, desconfió de su repentina amabilidad. Sasuke Uchiha era cualquier cosa menos amable. Lo vio encender un cigarrillo y aspirar el humo lentamente. La miraba con fijeza y Sakura se alejó de él, incómoda.

\- No lo estaba robando -aclaró, segura de que si no lo hacía, él era muy capaz de acusarla de ello-. La abuela dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera si luego lo devolvía a su sitio. Me lo llevaré a mi cuarto…

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó él sin moverse de su sitio y sin dejar de mirarla-. Puede leer aquí, señorita Haruno. ¿Acaso no lo hace cada noche?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Tengo mis espías. Ya le advertí que la vigilaría -el tono de él era burlón.

\- Entonces, sus espías le habrán informado que he seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones -respondió, controlando la rabia en su interior. Aunque la misma rabia la impulsó a añadir-. Así que como ve, no le he dado motivos para despedirme, señor Uchiha.

\- ¿Es sarcasmo eso que noto en su voz, señorita Haruno? -arqueó las cejas.

Parecía divertido por la forma en que ella se defendía de sus burlas.

Escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua un par de veces-. Precisamente hoy, que estoy siendo amable con usted. No creo que lo merezca.

Sakura pasó junto a él sin responder.

\- ¿No dice nada? -. Sasuke interceptó su paso, colocándose ante la puerta para evitar que ella huyera.

\- Buenas noches, señor Uchiha -murmuró, ella. No pudo ver como la expresión del hombre se suavizaba.

\- ¿Se marcha? ¿No quiere que conversemos un rato?

\- No sé de qué podríamos hablar –replicó Sakura, consciente de que aquella proximidad la turbaba, sin que pudiera explicar los motivos de ello.

Él señaló la butaca y ocupó a su vez la que estaba junto a ella. Sakura obedeció, preguntándose qué estaría tramando la perversa mente de aquel hombre.

¿Nunca sonreía? La idea la asaltó mientras observaba con disimulo la expresión seria de su rostro.

\- Cuénteme algo sobre usted -la invitó y su tono era engañosamente cordial al hablar.

\- Lo aburriría.

\- Entonces, abúrrame un poco, señorita Haruno -insistió y esta vez, había un matiz imperioso que ella fue incapaz de ignorar.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber?

\- Dígame, ¿Por qué una chica joven y bonita como usted, ha decidido elegir un trabajo tan insípido como este? No creo que haya encontrado demasiada diversión en esta casa.

\- Lo paso bien con la señora Tsunade, señor Uchiha -objetó con sinceridad.- Además, Shizune y los demás, son buenas personas.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y no es diversión lo que buscaba al venir aquí -añadió.

\- ¿Ah, no? -él se burlaba nuevamente-. ¿Qué era entonces, señorita Haruno? ¿Tal vez está huyendo de sus fantasmas? ¿Cree que esta isla es un lugar paradisíaco donde encontrará a su príncipe azul?

\- No he dicho eso -. Sakura se mordió los labios. No tenía intención de explicarle los motivos que la habían llevado hasta allí. No eran de su incumbencia-. Y no creo en los cuentos de hadas.

\- Pero lee a Jane Austen –observó él con cinismo.- En el fondo, es una romántica, ¿no es así?

\- Quizá -reconoció molesta y levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.- ¿Es un motivo de despido?

\- Porqué está a la defensiva conmigo, señorita Haruno? ¿Le doy miedo?

\- Claro que no.

\- Aún no... ¿Qué le ha contado mi abuela? ¿Le ha dicho que soy un mal nieto y que la hago sufrir porque me preocupo en exceso por su salud?

\- No. Me ha dicho que era usted un niño encantador. Y que le entristece que se haya convertido en… -se detuvo, comprendiendo que estaba yendo demasiado lejos en sus comentarios.

\- ¿En qué, señorita Haruno? ¿En un hombre sin escrúpulos, huraño, poco cariñoso y falto de sensibilidad? -él terminó por ella la frase. Escuchó su risa seca en la oscuridad.- ¿Es así como ve usted?

\- Yo no soy nadie para opinar.

\- Hágalo, por favor. Sé que lo está deseando.

\- En ese caso -. Sakura se aclaró un poco la voz antes de continuar.- Le diré que me parece imperdonable que pase usted tan poco tiempo con su abuela. Por muy importante que sean sus negocios, la señora Tsunade debería serlo más. Usted es su única familia. Y ella le necesita.

\- ¿Eso le han dicho? ¿Que soy su única familia? -. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Una vez más, Sakura comprendió que era mejor no mantener ningún tipo de conversación con alguien como él. Intuía que todo lo que hiciera o dijera, le enfurecería de cualquier modo.

\- Señorita Haruno…

Él iba a decir algo, pero su expresión se tornó burlona nuevamente al dirigirse a ella cambiando de tema.

\- Ha dicho que Shizune y el resto de mis empleados son buenas personas -comentó mientras abandonaba su asiento para quedar de pie a escasos centímetros de ella.- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No le parezco también una buena persona?

\- No le conozco lo suficiente -respondió precavida. Él la estaba retando a que expresara abiertamente la opinión que le merecía. Pero Sakura sabía que si lo hacía, Sasuke Uchiha no tardaría en poner sus maletas en la puerta.

\- Una respuesta inteligente. ¿Qué diría si le propusiera un trato a cambio de que más adelante me aclarara su opinión sobre mí?

Ella no supo qué contestar. Lo pensó unos segundos.

\- ¿Un trato…? ¿Qué clase de trato?

\- He cerrado un negocio muy satisfactorio estos días en Tokio. Dispongo de un par de semanas libres y después tendré que marcharme otra vez -informó, como si esperara que ella diera saltos de alegría ante la inestimable concesión que les hacía con su presencia

\- Le propongo una cosa. Me quedaré ese tiempo en casa y le demostraré que puedo ser gentil cuando me lo propongo. Le demostraré que soy el nieto que toda abuela sueña. Pero usted… Tendrá que ser menos hostil conmigo. Y después, se tragará sus palabras de reprobación de antes. Y por supuesto, borrará esa mirada de censura de sus ojos.

Sakura permanecía muda por el asombro.

\- ¿Qué le parece, acepta?

\- Eso no es un trato, señor Uchiha -contestó, saliendo al fin de su estupor.- Soy su empleada. No tiene que pedirme permiso para permanecer en su casa.

\- Y no se lo estoy pidiendo -los ojos de él brillaban con intensidad y ella no estaba segura de si se debía solo al hecho de que ella le contradecía peligrosamente.

\- Pero por lo que sé, mi abuela le ha tomado cariño. ¿No le parece que podríamos intentar ser amigos, a pesar de la opinión que tengamos el uno del otro?

Sakura no sabía que opinión podía tener él de alguien como ella. No la conocía, no sabía nada sobre ella. No podía siquiera imaginar el inmenso dolor que atravesaba su corazón cada noche cuando se quedaba a solas en su cuarto.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno? Aún no me ha contestado.

\- Haré todo lo que haga feliz a la señora Tsunade -y aclaró de inmediato.- Todo lo que refiera a mi trabajo, quiero decir.

\- Eso suena a advertencia, señorita Haruno -lo escuchó reír secamente- ¿Qué otra cosa cree que podría interesarme de usted?

Sakura soportó que la estudiara detenidamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sasuke Uchiha no se dio ninguna prisa en hacerlo. Primero, su mirada recorrió el rostro desprovisto completamente de maquillaje. Los ojos curiosos de color verde intenso, la nariz pequeña, los labios rozados carnosos y entreabiertos, bien dispuestos para protestar en cualquier momento.

Sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose qué clase de mujercita frágil y llena de fortaleza era a la vez Sakura Haruno. Después, su miraba bajó hasta su pecho, que se elevaba agitadamente bajo aquel camisón que había sido diseñado para apagar el menor atisbo de pasión en un hombre. La prenda la cubría de pies a cabeza.

Como una infranqueable armadura protectora contra los tipos que quizá como él en ese instante, la veían como una presa fácil de seducir. ¿Lo era? ¿Era la señorita Haruno de ese tipo de mujeres que soñaban veladas románticas a la luz de la luna y se entregaban al primero que le susurraba palabras engañosamente dulces al oído?

Lo asaltó la insólita idea de probar su teoría. ¿Qué haría la educada señorita Haruno? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si él decidiera darle una lección y le hiciera olvidar la mala imagen que tenía de él y la convirtiera en una imagen aún peor?

Su mirada regresó al lugar inicial. Los ojos de ella se clavaban en él, la barbilla erguida con altivez esperando que dijera algo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de lanzar ningún comentario desagradable o comportarse del modo en que lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra mujer en aquellas circunstancias.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente, dirigirle un par de observaciones desagradables y humillantes sobre su aspecto? Sabía la respuesta. Sencillamente, Sakura Haruno no era cualquier mujer. Había algo en ella que lo desconcertaba. Quizá era aquel aire de inocencia al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Las mujeres que frecuentaba las elegía con mucho cuidado. Hermosas, poco inteligentes y de lágrima fácil que él contentaba con unas perlas y no volvía a ver jamás. Muy discretas. Pero no inocentes. En absoluto inocentes. Se acercó más a ella, a sabiendas de que eso la haría vulnerable. Dio una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo directamente sobre la cara de ella, provocando que la joven tosiera ruidosamente.

\- ¿Y bien? –Insistió, sin disculparse por su falta de delicadeza.

\- No he imaginado ni por un momento que le interesara nada de mi persona que no tuviera que ver con mi empleo -contestó Sakura con orgullo-. Nunca he sido pretenciosa, señor Uchiha

\- No me diga -lanzó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en los oídos de la joven-. Debe reconocer que no es apropiado que ande usted por mi casa vestida con ese camisón, ¿no le parece?

Sakura se cubrió el pecho instintivamente con el ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

\- No fue mi intención…

\- Seguro que no lo fue -la interrumpió con sequedad.- Aunque puede estar tranquila. Tenía razón, señorita Haruno. No estoy interesado en nada que pueda darme usted.

La dejó allí plantada, el corazón palpitando y los nervios a flor de piel

Sakura no esperó un segundo, temiendo que si lo hacía, Sasuke Uchiha regresaría dispuesto a seguir divirtiéndose a su costa. Mientras se arropaba entre las sábanas, no podía concentrarse en la lectura que había escogido.

Sus emociones eran confusas. ¿Por qué le había molestado que él fuera tan sincero con respecto a sus intenciones a con ella? Debía sentirse feliz porque él no la viera más allá de sus funciones como dama de compañía.

Realmente, debía dar gracias por ser invisible para él. Un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha solo era sinónimo de problemas. Y ella no los necesitaba. Mucho menos en esos momentos tan difíciles, cuando lo de Sai estaba aún tan reciente…

Sollozó en silencio, sintiéndose aliviada al derramar las primeras lágrimas.

Odiaba llorar. Odiaba ser tan débil. Pero en la soledad, nadie podía reprocharle que lo fuera. Nadie la escuchaba. Y su tía Kurenai no sufría viendo como su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe seco de unos nudillos en su puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Se acercó con sigilo.

\- Señorita Haruno, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ella entreabrió la puerta, sorprendida. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, rezando porque él no hubiera escuchado sus sollozos.

\- ¿Estaba llorando? -la expresión de él era tan extraña que Sakura fue incapaz de articular palabra para contestar.- No lo niegue. La he oído al pasar junto a su puerta. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

\- No es nada, de verdad… Es solo que… -señaló con un gesto el libro abierto sobre la cama y sonrió.- Jane Austen siempre me emociona.

El frunció el ceño y echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

\- Miente muy mal, señorita Haruno. Pero no discutiré con usted -esta vez, le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía franca.- Será mejor que se acueste ya. Es muy tarde.

\- Buenas noches, señor Uchiha -cerró la puerta con suavidad. Oyó como él también le daba las buenas noches y después, escuchó sus pasos alejándose en el pasillo. Se dijo que tenía que ser más cuidadosa en adelante.

Si alguna vez ellos descubrían el verdadero motivo por el que había escogido aquel empleo, tendría que responder a muchas preguntas que no deseaba responder. Y lo que es peor, sentirían pena y compasión hacia ella.

Eso sería mucho más duro de soportar.

No volveré a hacerlo. No volveré a llorar. Nunca más, se prometió y desobedeciendo los consejos del señor Uchiha, reanudó la lectura.

**Aquí de nuevo yo con la continuación de esta linda historia, como lo prometí, lo más seguro es que las actualizaciones sean muy seguidas n,n **

**Gracias a todos los que la estan siguiendo y a los que la han puesto en alerta, así como a esas personas que dejaron reviews:**

**4Sakuura13: Sí, la actitud de Sasuke es unica! no se encuentra en cualquier lugar XD**

**inesUchiha: que bueno que te haya gustado n.n la verdad es que es una historia que le va como anillo al dedo al SasuSaku, y no, por supuesto él hara de todo para que nadie se le acerque XD **

**besscy: Aquí tienes la conti ;) gracias por leer.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto!**

**Rossy :) **


	3. No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan

**Capítulo III**

**No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan**

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ponerte? –Tsunade negó repetidamente con la cabeza, palmeando su mano afectuosamente a la vez-. Eso lo tenemos que solucionar, criatura. Esto es una isla y tenemos una playa maravillosa. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que bajes a la playa cada mañana solo para acompañarme? Decididamente, no. Rotundamente, no… Le diré a Iruka que nos lleve al centro y haremos algunas compras. Lo primero, será escoger un bonito traje de baño para mi precioso ángel.

\- Abuela, no creo…

\- Silencio, niña –Tsunade sonrió, emocionada ante la idea de salir de compras-. Soy mucho más vieja y lista que tú. Y estoy enferma. Debes contentarme en todo cuanto te pida, ¿no crees? Y además, toda esa ropa que tienes es horrible. Una muchacha de tu edad no debe andar vestida con esos trapos.  
Necesitas un cambio. Nada de ropa oscura y holgada. Colores, eso es lo que necesitas. Un par de vestidos que resalten tu figura. Y unos… ¿cómo se llaman esos pantalones que utilizan las chicas hoy... esos informales? Ah, ya se. Unos jeans. No, mejor un par. Y algunas camisetas de algodón y…

\- Pero yo… -iba a decirle que no quería nada de eso. Se encontraba a gusto siendo como era, pasando inadvertida para el resto del mundo.

\- No hay peros que valgan. Ahora mismo llamaremos a Iruka.

Y fue completamente imposible hacerla cambiar de idea.

Por la tarde, las dos estaban agotadas después de recorrer todas las tiendas de la isla. Cargadas a más no poder de bolsas y paquetes.

Sakura había insistido en que le parecía un despilfarro inútil de dinero, ya que no tenía intención de fomentar veladas en las que pudiera necesitar toda aquella ropa. Pero Tsunade no la escuchaba. Había sido tajante al respecto.

\- Niña, siempre hay una buena ocasión para estar guapa. –le había dicho seriamente.

Cuando Sakura había mirado las facturas, se había apresurado a ofrecer que le descontaran de su salario aquella cantidad escandalosa de dinero, a sabiendas de que tendría que trabajar para la familia Uchiha una eternidad para pagarlo. Sin embargo, Tsunade le respondió que se olvidara enseguida de tal idea.

Había dicho que no iba a tolerar que su dama de compañía vistiera como una anciana amargada. Y que dado que ese era su deseo, podía tomar la renovación de vestuario como su nuevo uniforme. Lo cierto es que cuando se cambió para el desayuno al día siguiente y bajó al comedor, todos la miraron con asombro.

Había escogido una sencilla blusa color crema de manga corta, con unos lindos bordados y unos vaqueros blancos y ceñidos. Los dedos de los pies asomaban con gracia en el extremo de sus nuevas sandalias, haciendo juego con el resto de la indumentaria. Informal, eso es lo que Tsunade había dicho. Saludó con timidez antes de ocupar su asiento, sin que pasara desapercibido el modo en que Sasuke Uchiha la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Querida niña…-Tsunade aplaudió como una chiquilla, feliz por el resultado de su experimento-. Por fin pareces el ángel que eres. ¿No te parece que está preciosa, Sasuke?

Él no contestó. Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como respuesta y engulló de un bocado un buen pedazo de pan.

\- No le hagas caso -susurró su abuela sin dejar de sonreír.- Mi nieto es muy hábil cuando quiere hacerse el ciego.

\- Puede que sea ciego, abuela -la voz de él las sobresaltó a las dos-. Pero no soy sordo. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo la próxima vez que me critiques en mi presencia?

\- No te criticaba, Sasuke -la anciana alargó la mano sobre el mantel para tomar la de él. El moreno se la besó cariñosamente. A pesar de su eterna expresión malhumorada, la quería. Era algo evidente incluso para una desconocida como Sakura-. Solo le decía a mi niña que no debe sentirse ofendida.

\- ¿Ofendida? ¿Por qué no le dedico unos cuantos halagos estúpidos?-desvió la mirada hacia la joven-. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Haruno es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que está mucho más que preciosa. Aunque yo no se lo diga. ¿No es así?

\- Por supuesto – Sakura parpadeó. Comprendió que, indirectamente, él ya se lo había dicho. No solo con palabras. Sino con la expresión de su rostro al verla irrumpir en el comedor. Había notado que la observaba con sorpresa, pero también con cierta admiración. Supo que era todo cuanto podía esperar de alguien como él.

\- Ay, Sasuke… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan antipático? Si sigues así, nunca encontrarás esposa, ¿lo sabías? Ninguna mujer quiere por marido a un hombre grosero que nunca sonríe ni hace cumplidos -le advirtió de buen humor, aunque en el fondo, Sakura intuyó que la anciana temía que sus augurios se cumplieran-. ¿Acaso no sientes compasión por tu pobre abuela enferma? ¿No quieres alegrar mis últimos días, llenando esta casa con media docena de pequeños diablillos con tu cara?

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso, abuela-atajó él con su habitual brusquedad.

\- Nada de eso. No me has pedido opinión, Sasuke.

\- Porque no tienes nada que opinar sobre el asunto, abuela -dejó su servilleta sobre el mantel y por un momento, Sakura creyó que iba a estallar y dirigir su rabia contra la anciana. En lugar de eso, lo vio respirar hondo y suavizar la expresión-. Abuela, te quiero. Y sabes cuánto. Pero eso no te da derecho a meter las narices en mi vida sentimental.

\- ¿Qué vida sentimental, querido nieto? -sonrió nuevamente-. Hijo… salir de vez en cuando con alguna de tus amigas, no es tener vida sentimental. No creo que una vieja como yo tenga que decirte esto, Sasuke. Porque tu vida sentimental brilla por su ausencia. Lo mismo que tu amabilidad.

\- Abuela…-los ojos de él brillaban con intensidad. Sin duda, le costaba enormemente no responder a su abuela tal y como su mal genio le impulsaba a hacerlo-. No sigas por ese camino o tendremos problemas.

\- ¿Qué harás, querido? ¿Mandarme a mi habitación sin postre? -se giró hacia Sakura-. Míralo bien, hija. Es el hombre más atractivo y rico de la isla, pero no conseguirá entrar en el corazón de una buena mujer. ¿Y sabes por qué, ángel? Porque una buena mujer espera que un buen hombre la haga feliz. Y este tonto nieto mío no conoce el significado de esa palabra.

Sakura no dijo nada. Sospechó que si abría la boca siquiera para pedir que le pasaran el azúcar, Sasuke se abalanzaría sobre ella como un león hambriento. Para su sorpresa, el hombre pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Y con un rápido gesto, puso la azucarera a su disposición.

\- Gracias -murmuró.

\- No hay de qué. Abuela ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de mí y de mi incierto futuro amoroso por un rato? Seguro que la señorita Haruno tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contarnos de su vida en la ciudad.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. Eso sí había sido un golpe bajo. Se deshacía de Tsunade y a cambio, husmeaba en su intimidad. Gracias señor Uchiha…, estuvo a punto de decirle.

\- Por ejemplo, señorita Haruno, ¿a qué se dedicaba antes?

\- Yo… Trabajaba en la tienda de mi tía Kurenai. En una florería -explicó sin demasiado entusiasmo-. En realidad, mi hermana Ino y yo llevábamos el negocio. Mi tía nos crió desde que nuestros padres murieron y al hacerse ella mayor, las dos comprendimos que necesitaba ayuda en el negocio.

-¿Lo comprendieron? Qué conmovedor... -el tono de Sasuke era sarcástico-. Ha dicho que ella y su hermana…

-Ino -. Sakura le fulminó con la mirada. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que él había tratado de insinuar con su comentario. Él pensaba que eran un par de aprovechadas que esperaban heredar la fortuna de su tía. Eso era porque no la conocía, ni conocía a su tía Kurenai.

Y por supuesto, no conocía los detalles económicos que rodeaban aquel acuerdo entre ellas. Él no podía saber que el negocio de su tía había estado a punto de cerrar hasta que ella e Ino habían decidido invertir todos sus ahorros en la florería y sacarla a flote costara lo que costara. Se lo debían a la mujer que había sido prácticamente su madre todos aquellos años.

\- Esa hermana suya... ¿Sigue trabajando para su tía?

\- Sí. Junto a su marido. Ella siempre fue muy hábil con el manejo de las flores –Sakura intentó que su voz no pareciera demasiado afectada al hablar.

\- ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué se fue? -la pregunta era directa. Sasuke Uchiha era muy suspicaz cuando se lo proponía. Y estaba claro lo que se había propuesto. La observaba fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

\- Necesitaba cambiar de aires -mintió. Echaba tanto de menos el olor de los jazmines al entrar en la tienda, que temió que él adivinara la nostalgia en su mirada.

\- Claro, porque el ambiente de una florería es muy pesado, ¿no? Y díganos ¿La aburría su trabajo?

\- No he dicho eso -replicó. ¿Por qué tenía que tergiversarlo todo para que ella pareciera alguien materialista y sin corazón? Ella no era así. ¿Cómo era posible que lo pensara siquiera?

\- Entonces, consideró que ya había saldado la deuda que tenía con su tía.

\- Claro que no… -pero, ¿qué pasaba con aquel hombre?-. Yo no tendría dinero en el mundo para pagar el cariño de mi tía.

\- Pero se dio mucha prisa en aceptar este empleo.

\- Porque yo…-miró desesperada a la anciana que escuchaba todo sin intervenir.

Tsunade entendió el gesto.

\- Eso no es asunto nuestro, Sasuke –dijo Tsunade al fin con seriedad, y Sakura se lo agradeció en silencio-. Sólo debe importarnos que sea lo que sea lo que puso a este ángel en nuestro camino, fue una suerte que fuera así.

\- Sí, una gran suerte -murmuró él para sus adentros sin dejar de observarla con el ceño fruncido y aquellos ojos penetrantes que parecían querer adivinar todos sus secretos.

\- Esta mañana estoy un poco cansada, mi niña -anunció Tsunade de repente y se volvió hacia su nieto con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Sakura sospechó que tramaba algo y deseó desesperadamente que no se tratara de lo que ella estaba pensando.

\- ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? -la pregunta sonó ansiosa, pero la anciana negó con un gesto-. ¿Estás segura?

\- Sólo estoy cansada -repitió y tomó la mano del hombre para presionarla con dulzura-. Pero me apena que esta criatura se pierda un día tan maravilloso por mi culpa. Querido, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Sakura la vida en la isla? Y no inventes excusas, Sasuke. Sé muy bien que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

\- Abuela, no… Prefiero quedarme con usted, de verdad -estaba siendo tan sincera que temió que él se diera cuanto le desagradaba en realidad la idea–. Además, estoy segura de que el señor Uchiha...

\- Estaré encantado de hacerle de guía, señorita Haruno -las palabras de él la dejaron estupefacta. ¿Había dicho qué…? Sakura tragó con dificultad.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor, pero es que yo…

\- Será un honor, señorita Haruno. La espero en el salón dentro de quince minutos -Sasuke se levantó, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Sakura miró con angustia a la anciana. Tsunade parecía feliz ante la idea de que su insociable nieto se mostrara más amable al fin con su protegida. Por lo que Sakura se sintió incapaz de desilusionarla.

\- Oh, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? No quiero ser una carga para nadie -musitó, aunque sus negativas se debilitaban a medida que la anciana parpadeaba de manera deliciosa para engatusarla.

-Y no lo eres, criatura -palmeó su mano sobre la mesa-. Los dos son jóvenes, necesitan divertirse. Y por otro lado, a mi nieto le vendrá bien un poco de compañía humana para variar.

Al ver como ella arqueaba las cejas, la abuela volvió a sonreír.

\- Querida... -aclaró-. Mi nieto pasa demasiado tiempo entre personas a las que no les importa nada que no sea acrecentar sus fortunas. Cuando lo oigo hablar de sus tiburones, peces gordos y esas arpías con las que se relaciona… Hija, yo no sé mucho del reino animal, pero tengo tanto miedo de que él mismo se convierta algún día en uno de ellos… Sin emociones, sin corazón…  
No creo que lo puedas entender, pero él… Ah, mi pequeño ángel… Sasuke olvidó como tratar a los seres humanos de verdad. A veces me da miedo que ya allá perdido esa dulzura tan preciosa que lo caracterizaba de niño, que ya no vuelva a ser el de antes, ese joven que confiaba en la gente… -la mirada de Tsunade se volvió melancólica.

por otro lado, Sakura se vio a sí misma como el cordero al que llevan al matadero. Peor aún, el cordero al que el lobo acecha esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Por las palabras de Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha bien podía ser bien aquel lobo vigilante.

De hecho, él ya se lo había advertido el primer día. Aunque quizá, el orgulloso señor no podía imaginar entonces que su abuela lo obligaría a hacer de niñera para ella.

\- No tengas miedo, criatura -la animó-. No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan, solo es un gato a la defensiva.

Sakura emitió una risita forzada, rogando en su interior porque la buena mujer dejara de hacer símiles que solo lograban aterrorizarla más. Lo último que quería es tenerlo como enemigo. Y estaba segura de que si su abuela insistía en estropearle sus vacaciones de aquella manera, Sasuke inventaría el modo de deshacerse de ella. Aun así, besó a la anciana en la mejilla, en señal de agradecimiento.

-Diviértete, ángel. Es una orden-Tsunade la besó y ella tuvo la sensación de que también le agradecía algo con aquel beso.

~•~

\- ¿Por qué está tan seria, señorita Haruno? - la voz de él interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba mirando como dos niños empujaban con esfuerzo una cesta repleta de pescado recién sacado del agua. Debían tener unos ocho o nueve años y a pesar del esfuerzo, sonreían.

Sakura adivinó por el enorme parecido entre ambos, que eran hermanos. El chico apenas le sacaba unos centímetros de estatura a la niña, pero resultaba enternecedor ver como trataba de cargar con la mayor parte del peso para aliviar el de su hermana.

Sin querer, la escena le había traído recuerdos que ahora la entristecían. Sobre ella y sobre Ino. Sobre lo mucho que se habían querido. Muchas veces, ella había arrastrado la carretilla con las plantas de tía Kurenai del mismo modo en que aquel pequeño lo hacía en ese instante.

Ino no había nacido para realizar trabajos tan duros y Sakura, que era más fuerte que su hermana, solía hacer su parte para evitar que los huesos de su tía cargaran con más peso del que podían soportar.

No era un reproche, eso nunca. Ino tenía otras muchas virtudes por las que la adoraba. Tenía aquel toque de delicadeza, aquella forma de hablar que lo envolvía todo y que hacía que todos volvieran la cabeza al verla pasar… Sí, Ino era preciosa, siempre lo fue. Y siempre lo seria.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno? -insistió él y Sakura apartó la mirada ensombrecida de los chicos-. ¿Está bien?

\- Sí -mintió y señaló a los hermanos, que casi habían alcanzado el vehículo de su padre y levantaban con la frente perlada de sudor la pesada cesta.

\- Estaba pensando…Son tan pequeños… No es justo que tengan que trabajar tan duro. Deberían estar jugando con otros chicos de su edad, o en la escuela ¿no le parece?

Escuchó su risa seca. Sasuke jamás reía como el resto de los mortales.

Incluso en algo tan natural como reír, él dejaba bien claro que consideraba aquella expresión como un signo de debilidad.

\- Para ellos también es un juego, señorita Haruno. Y por otro lado, tienen que ganarse la vida -explicó, tomando su brazo para llevarla hasta el puesto improvisado que el padre de los muchachos había montado alrededor de su camioneta.

Al momento, algunos turistas que merodeaban se aproximaron hasta ella guiados por el olor a pescado fresco. Sasuke saludó al hombre, estrechando su mano sin importarle que la suya quedara impregnada con aquel fuerte olor a pescado.

Sakura los vio hablar comúnmente. Supuso que negociaba el precio. El hombre señaló un par de piezas y Sasuke asintió complacido, sacando su billetera y entregándole lo pactado. Después, lo vio depositar unas monedas en las palmas abiertas de los niños.

Los dos preguntaron algo a su padre. Este les palmeó el trasero y los dejó ir. Sakura los siguió con la mirada y sonrió cuando se detuvieron en un puesto de caramelos y llenaron sus bolsillos con orgullo para luego unirse al grupo de niños que correteaban por allí.

\- ¿Lo ve? No sufra más, señorita. Mire lo felices que son –Sasuke la arrastró hacia otro puesto donde una hermosa mujer exhibía su colección de pañoletas para el cabello de seda pura con bordados de flores.

Sakura estaba tratando de explicarle que no deseaba probarse ninguna, pero él la obligó a complacer a la mujer, eligiendo una muy bonita de un tono azul zafiro.

La colocó sobre su cabeza y lo anudó en la nuca con lentitud, observando después el resultado con expresión indescifrable. Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que él estaba viendo.

Pero al clavar los ojos en los de él, le pareció que era imposible que aquello que veía reflejado en las pupilas masculinas fuera ella misma. Cerró los ojos, conmovida por la visión de su propia imagen.

De hecho, él no podía siquiera imaginar que la mujer de sus pupilas brillaba solo porque estaba allí, en el interior de sus ojos… Sakura abrió los ojos nuevamente, confundida. Él continuaba observándola con fijeza.

\- Ahora sí parece una de nosotros, una isleña más -dijo él. Y por primera vez, su sonrisa fue sincera, espontánea. Ella correspondió con un mohín de satisfacción. La mujer del puesto hablaba sin parar, atrayendo la atención de todos y Sasuke se volvió hacia ella-. Será mejor que lo pague o creerá que vamos a robarlo.

Sakura no contestó. Se sentía feliz sólo por el hecho de que él ya no la considerara una intrusa. Era más de lo que había esperado en un solo día. Pasearon el resto de la mañana y Sakura tuvo que pedirle que no gastara más dinero en cosas para ella. Sin duda, Sasuke Uchiha estaba decidido a que ella hablara maravillas de él al llegar a la casa.

Era evidente que quería contentar a su abuela, pero ella no necesitaba ninguno de aquellos abalorios. Le parecía más que suficiente que le hubiera regalado el pañuelo. A la hora del almuerzo, él le ofreció que tomaran algo en el pueblo. Sakura señaló la bolsa de pescado que él había cargado todo el camino.

\- Es una pena que se eche a perder -comentó y como respuesta, Sasuke hizo un ademán a la anciana que tejía en la puerta de su casa, muy cerca de la orilla donde ellos paseaban.

La vieja mujer dejó la labor a un lado y aceptó de buen grado el regalo que le hacían. Dijo algo que ella no entendió y él asintió finalmente después de negar varias veces.

\- Dice que lo aceptará si dejamos que prepare una pieza para nosotros -informó Sasuke y le indicó que se sentara sobre las rocas, sujetando su mano para evitar que resbalara-. Y que nos avisará en cuanto esté listo.

\- Oh, pero no podemos… -Sakura estaba avergonzada. Por su culpa, aquella pobre mujer había interrumpido su placentera labor. Por supuesto, Sasuke ya había entregado a la mujer una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio del trabajo. La anciana no parecía molesta o enfadada. Al contrario, se había mostrado feliz ante el ofrecimiento.

Pero eso no evitó que ella reconociera algo que odiaba reconocer: el dinero podía comprarlo todo. Al menos, eso debía creer el poderoso señor de la isla. Quizá lo creyera, pero Sakura estaba segura de que tarde o temprano, él comprendería que había cosas que no estaban a la venta.

Tal vez, ya lo sabía y tan sólo trataba de impresionarla con aquel despilfarro inútil. O tal vez, solo tal vez, realmente él deseaba ayudar a aquella gente que se ganaban la vida como podían.

\- ¿Aún está triste? -preguntó él, como si el silencio de ella le provocara el irresistible deseo de romperlo, a pesar de la quietud del lugar. El mar golpeaba suavemente las rocas y Sakura se dejaba envolver por aquel sonido mágico, mientras los dedos de sus pies descalzos jugueteaban con la arena blanca y fina de la playa.

\- No estaba triste. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? -iba a añadir que era imposible que nadie lo estuviera al contemplar aquel bello paisaje. Ni siquiera ella.

\- Por esos niños que nos cruzamos antes. Creyó que estaban siendo explotados, ¿no es así? -por un momento, le pareció que había un ligero reproche en su tono de voz.

Sasuke Uchiha amaba la isla, de eso no había duda. Le había ofendido al pensar algo así, por más que no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta-. Ese no es nuestro estilo, señorita Haruno. Y yo nunca permitiría que algo así sucediera en mis tierras.

\- Claro. Pero usted no es todopoderoso, señor.-le recordó con una sutileza que no engañó al hombre-. Incluso para alguien como usted, hay cosas que se escapan de su control.

\- ¿Qué cosas? -él se divertía viendo como ella trataba de hacerle descender del pedestal al que él mismo había subido por méritos propios-. Dígame una.

\- Por ejemplo…-Sakura lo pensó.

No sabía lo increíblemente hermosa que se la veía. Como una sirena, dulce y candorosa, emitiendo aquellos leves ruiditos que eran sus palabras, dispuesta a enzarzarse en una disputa verbal para demostrarle lo segura que estaba de sí misma.

Sin embargo, sus dientes mordían sus labios con cierta inseguridad mientras entornaba los párpados en actitud pensativa. Sasuke no podía apartar los ojos de aquella boca que amenazaba con no cerrarse nunca para romper el hechizo. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, molesto consigo mismo por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

De repente, Sakura hizo que su pie salpicara una pizca de agua de mar sobre los inmaculados zapatos del hombre. – Por ejemplo, no se puede controlar al mar, ¿lo ve?...

Sasuke se apartó unos centímetros, observando perplejo sus zapatos mojados.

\- ¿Lo ve? -insistió ella, inexplicablemente feliz por demostrar su teoría-. Y muchas veces, tampoco puede controlar su malhumor. De hecho… Ahora está a punto de enfadarse conmigo.

\- Se equivoca. Y en cuanto al mar… -él sonrió otra vez con aquella risa que debía ser nueva en su repertorio de facciones inalterables y de la que desconocía su atractivo-. Deme un par de días y lo tendré bajo control.

Sakura rió bajito. Así que el señor Uchiha podía ser gracioso además de sumamente desagradable… Eso sí estaba siendo una grata sorpresa.

\- Ha sido muy bonito lo que ha hecho por esos niños -comentó ella, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Sasuke encogió los hombros-. No finja que ha hecho un gran negocio, señor. No soy tan ingenua.

\- ¿No lo es? -él arqueó las cejas con expresión burlona-. Yo creo que sí, señorita Haruno. Y una romántica empedernida, si me permite la observación.

\- Puede ser… -Sakura se ruborizó contra su voluntad-. Pero usted fue muy generoso con ellos. Y lo ha sido con esa pobre anciana. Quizá no sea…

Recordó la frase que había pronunciado la abuela Tsunade aquella mañana. ¿Qué había dicho? No es tan fiero como lo pintan.

\- ¿No sea qué, señorita Haruno? -él se mostraba muy interesado en que completara la frase, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, lo hizo él mismo-. ¿Un patán miserable, egoísta, despreciable y arrogante?

El modo en que él lo soltó, la devolvió a la realidad con brusquedad. Por fin, el verdadero señor Uchiha descubría su auténtica personalidad. Pero había olvidado añadir una larga lista de adjetivos que, por su propia seguridad, Sakura prefirió omitir.

\- ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, señorita? -inquirió con ironía-. ¿O es demasiado amable para ser sincera? Quizás sus principios de niña bien educada le impidan demostrar lo que de verdad piensa y siente. Pero ¿sabes? Píenselo bien. Nadie podrá escucharla, se lo prometo. Será nuestro secreto.

\- ¿Por qué insiste en humillarme siempre, señor Uchiha? -Sakura no ocultó su rabia. Se irguió sobre la roca dispuesta a volver a la casa a pie si era necesario-. ¿Acaso hay algo en mí que le moleste?

Él la retuvo, apresando su mano en el aire y tirando de ella hasta que ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. En aquellos instantes, su expresión era de irritación, la misma que había mostrado al verla por primera vez. Pero sus ojos… ella era incapaz de identificar lo que revelaba la intensa mirada masculina.

\- Será mejor que vuelva a casa -murmuró, pero él no soltaba su mano-. Por favor…

\- ¿Y perdernos el festín?

Sakura giró sobre los talones, soltándose bruscamente e ignorándolo, aunque al caminar sobre las rocas, tuvo que detenerse en seco. La anciana los saludaba, mostrando parte del pescado que el pelinegro le había regalado y que la mujer había cocinado para ellos.

Sasuke cruzó unas palabras con ella y Sakura supuso que le había dicho que podía disponer de su almuerzo de otra manera. Vio como un grupo de niños hambrientos, probablemente todos nietos de la anciana, se abalanzaban sobre ella sonrientes.

Cuando él la alcanzó, Sakura ya estaba demasiado furiosa como para escuchar una sola palabra. Agradeció que tuviera la decencia de caminar en silencio a su lado durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa. Ya en la puerta, él la llamó de una forma que hizo que se volviera aún más enfadada.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? -le espetó, segura de que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

\- He dicho, ángel, ¿no es así como la llama mi abuela? -todavía se burlaba de ella. ¿Es que nunca tenía suficiente? Sakura se tapó los oídos con las manos para no escucharle.

Sus labios le rozaron el cabello al hablar quedamente para evitar que los demás los oyeran-. El dulce y extraño ángel de la abuela… ¿Por qué será que produce el efecto contrario en mí? No confío en ángeles que me sacan de mis casillas, mucho menos a los que son una molestia constante, señorita Haruno.

\- Y yo no confío en la gente que disfruta humillando a los demás, señor Uchiha -lo retó con la mirada, mientras se despojaba del pañuelo que le había regalado y se lo lanzaba a la cara-. Y puede quedarse con esto. No lo necesito.

\- Pero si le quedaba perfecto -él lo recogió y aspiró el aroma a cerezo que provenía de la tela, aunque su expresión era irónica al hacerlo-. Por favor…

\- Basta.

\- Señorita Haruno… -su voz se suavizó ligeramente, pero no tanto como para ocultar la burla de sus ojos-. ¿Le contará a mi abuela que he sido un chico malo?

\- Tal vez lo haga -lo amenazó, consciente de que él no le creía-. Tal vez le convenga saber qué tipo de hombre tiene por nieto.

\- No lo hará -súbitamente, el tono de él se endureció-. Le rompería el corazón.

\- No. Usted lo haría -le apuntó con el dedo índice y él lo apartó con teatral delicadeza-. Pero tiene razón. La señora Tsunade estará mejor mientras siga creyendo…

\- ¿Qué, señorita Haruno? -la invitó a continuar.

\- Que tiene algo en lugar de esa piedra que le hace de corazón –le soltó sin tapujos, tal y como deseaba hacerlo. Lo miró desafiante-. ¿Y bien? ¿Estoy despedida?

\- ¿Bromea? ¿Y perderme el resto de mis vacaciones viendo como trata de esquivarme? Ni pensarlo.

Sakura apretó los labios, indignada. Desapareció todo lo rápido que pudo, dejándolo allí plantado y en la buena compañía de su propia arrogancia.

**Yo de nuevo :)**

**como ya se los he prometido, las actualizaciones de este fic seran constantes. Lo tengo casi todo listo, para los que quieran saber, subire los capitulos por las noches, es cuando llego a casa despues de un largo dia de trabajo, y en la tranquilidad de la noche comienzo a editar uno que otro detalle, he desidido poner algo de mis locas ideas, aunque claro, no me desviare de la trama original n,n **

**paso agradecer a los nuevos que estan siguiendo la historia y la han puesto como favorita, me hace muy feliz recibir las notificaciones :3**

**4Sakuura13: Mi fiel seguidora! n,n estas cerca de la verdad, tendras que esperar para saberlo. **

**2Kristhel: Me alegro que te guste, creeme, te gustara mucho más :D gracias por leer.**

**inesUchiha: Como todos, Sakura tiene su pasado, ella llego a esa casa motivada por algo, más adelante se sabra, y sí, ya sabemos como es nuestro amado Sasuke-kun, le gusta saber que terreno esta explorando, pobre Sakura, jefecito que le tocó. Muchas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho. *.***

**6Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Una nueva lectora! soy más feliz aún. Sí, la verdad cuando leí la historia, me quede pensando ¿a quien me recuerda? XD luego me di de las muchas semejanzas que tienen con nuestra querida pareja, en lo de Tsunade, bueno, la Tsunade real no sera siempre un bombon de chocolate, al menos no con Naruto XD pero a Sakura la quiere mucho, de eso no hay duda. Mas te digo, la Tsunade de esta historia, cuando se lo propone, saca a relucir su caracter n,n Sólo sigue la historia y conoceras más a fondo. :)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana, misma hora, mismo fic! ;)**

**Rossy :)**


	4. El otro nieto

**Capítulo IV**

**El otro nieto**

Shizune estaba doblando unas sábanas en la terraza cuando Sakura se ofreció a ayudarla. La mujer se mostraba siempre reservada cuando trabajaba, pero aquel día parecía sentir curiosidad por el paseo que ella y el señor Uchiha habían compartido el día anterior.

\- ¿Le gustó la isla, señorita Sakura?

\- Mucho. Es… no sé cómo explicarlo –Sakura sonrió, olvidando el incidente y dispuesta a que nada estropeara el recuerdo de cuanto había visto.- Es maravilloso. Creo que si quisiera, podría enamorarme de este lugar.

\- Ya lo ha hecho… Fíjese como brillan sus ojos -. Shizune sonreía y la obligaba a girarse hacia el espejo.- Konoha la atrapó. Ahora nunca podrá marcharse.

Ojala fuera cierto, pensó ella esperanzada. Ojala pudiera quedarme para siempre y no pensar nunca más en…

\- ¿El señor fue amable con usted?

Sakura no supo qué contestar. Era evidente que Shizune había percibido su enfado al entrar en la casa.

\- Bueno, el señor Uchiha… Es el señor Uchiha-concluyó, deseando no haberse delatado.

Shizune agitó varias veces la cabeza.- No mienta, querida. Sasuke es famoso por su mal genio.

\- ¿Por qué es así? Quiero decir que…

\- Ya sé. Insoportable, grosero y otras muchas cosas que prefiero no decir -Shizune sonrió de pronto.- Pero no siempre fue así, ¿sabe? Hubo un tiempo, en que las risas de esos dos chicos llenaban esta casa… Claro que de eso, hace ya mucho.

\- ¿Dos? –Sakura frunció el ceño.- Creía que la señora Tsunade no tenía más familia que el señor Uchiha.

\- Claro que no -. Shizune entornó los párpados, recordando con nostalgia.- Sasuke y su primo se criaron juntos con la abuela después que los padres de ambos murieran en aquel trágico accidente. Viajaban juntos, los padres de Sasuke y de Naruto. Fue terrible. De la noche a la mañana, los dos huérfanos, solos en el mundo… De no ser por la señora, no sé qué hubiera sido de ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue de su primo? -inquirió, conmovida por su historia e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Naruto? Él y Sasuke crecieron juntos, como hermanos, eran uña y carne. Pero con el tiempo, fueron distanciándose… Naruto nunca ha sido tan formal como Sasuke. La pobre señora sufrió mucho cuando ellos tuvieron aquella discusión tan fuerte, aquella terrible pelea ¿Me ayuda a subir esto arriba, señorita Sakura?

Ella la siguió, deseosa de saber más cosas sobre él y sobre el desconocido Naruto. Se preguntó si sería tan insoportable como su primo. Aunque una cosa era cierta: él no estaba allí y Sasuke sí. Incluso para ella estaba claro cuál de los dos se preocupaba más por Tsunade.

\- Shizune… dime...-Sakura le iba entregando a la mujer las sábanas y ella las guardaba en la enorme cómoda sin prestarle demasiada atención.- ¿Por qué se pelearon el señor Uchiha y su primo?

\- Oh, no querida… Sasuke me despediría si supiera que ando chismoseando contigo de esos temas -aunque por la forma en que Shizune sonreía, ella supo que terminaría por revelarle algunos detalles. Lo hizo tras arrancarle la promesa de que no lo repetiría a nadie.

\- Bueno… Fue después de que Sasuke regresara de uno de sus viajes de negocios. Sorprendió a todos trayendo consigo a una hermosa mujer que al parecer era hija de un importante hombre de negocios. Era perfecta para él… hermosa, elegante y distinguida. Desde el primer momento, supimos que había algo especial entre ellos dos, aunque él solo la presentó como una invitada. Lo cierto es que Naruto pasaba por entonces más tiempo en la isla. Se había cansado de recorrer mundo. Él es un artista, es pintor, ¿sabía?

Sakura negó con un gesto, profundamente intrigada por la historia.

\- Ojala lo conociera. Naruto es tan distinto a Sasuke…

\- ¿Qué pasó, Shizune? -la instó a continuar.

\- Ah, sí… Verá, esos dos comenzaron a comportarse de pronto como si compitieran todo el tiempo. Bueno, siempre fueron competitivos, pero eran cosas de niños. Pero en esa ocasión fueron más allá de lo normal. Querían impresionar a esa mujer. Cada uno la agasajaba con regalos y cumplidos en cuanto el otro se daba la vuelta… Y por fin, uno de ellos se llevó el botín.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de personas eran aquellos dos hombres, que consideraban a la mujer como un trofeo de batalla? Y más aún, ¿Quién era _esa mujer_ por la que dos hombres que eran como hermanos terminaron distanciándose?

\- Naruto y ella se fugaron una noche. No volvimos a saber de ellos hasta que recibimos aquella postal desde Suiza, en la que comunicaban su enlace.

\- ¿Se casaron?

\- Oh, no… Después que el padre de ella descubriera que Naruto aún no tenía intención de formar un hogar convencional, y a que se dedicaba, la obligó a que lo abandonara, Él quería viajar, hacerse famoso con sus cuadros… Todo eso era considerado una decepción y una vergüenza para la familia Hyuga, conocida por ser estrictamente conservadora y llena de prejuicios. Así que su padre vino para hablar con Sasuke.

Shizune sonrió para sus adentros-. Trató de convencer a Sasuke de que todo había sido un tremendo error y de que solo él era el indicado para su hija. Pero para entonces, él ya no quería escucharlos. Y por supuesto, tampoco quiso aceptar las disculpas de Naruto. Desde entonces, no se dirigen la palabra. Hará tres años el próximo mes.

\- Oh, es terrible…

\- Lo es. La abuela reza cada noche para que su nieto Naruto vuelva a casa. Él era tan especial… Puede que fuera un insensato y se dejara llevar por sus impulsos. Pero eso no le convierte en un monstruo. Tal vez no se atreve a volver por lo que cree que le hizo a Sasuke.

\- Quizá solo necesiten tiempo para perdonarse -comentó, guiada por su propia experiencia. Sabía que en ocasiones, la fuerza de la sangre podía llegar a ser más poderosa que cualquier pelea.

\- Tal vez...-asintió Shizune-. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más cree que aguantará la pobre señora? Ella adora a Naruto, y siente lo mismo por Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo espera que su corazón soporte esta situación? A veces, siento tanta pena por ella…

\- ¿No podemos hacer algo para arreglar las cosas entre ellos? -preguntó Sakura, esperanzada y deseosa de contribuir a la felicidad de Tsunade.- Podríamos hablar con el señor Uchiha y pedirle…

\- ¿¡Estás loca?! -Shizune le palmeó el hombro con afecto.- Sasuke nos mataría a las dos. De hecho, me mataría solo por habérselo contado. Y ahora, olvide esa tontería y ayúdeme a bajar la mantelería limpia.

\- Está bien -pero ella seguía pensando en ello mientras la seguía.

¿Y si fuera posible? ¿Y si en el fondo de aquella alma, que debía existir en algún lugar de su retorcida naturaleza, el señor Uchiha estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que era mejor para su abuela? Comprendió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, aunque le fuera el empleo en ello.

~•~

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita Haruno?

Él apenas levantó la mirada de su lectura al dirigirse a ella. Aun así, Sakura estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar por sus malos modales. Rodeó la mesa de centro que adornaba la biblioteca y se atrevió a quedar de pie frente a él, segura de que podía permanecer allí durante horas y el orgulloso señor ni siquiera repararía en su presencia. Peor para él, porque no tenía intención de marcharse hasta que la escuchara.

\- Es muy tarde. Debería estar en la cama.

\- Necesito hablar de algo con usted -al ver que continuaba ignorándola, añadió-. Es importante.

Sasuke cerró el libro con brusquedad y lo lanzó sobre la mesa, cruzando después las piernas y colocándolas en el mismo sitio con la misma delicadeza y clavó su mirada llena de impaciencia en ella.

\- ¿Ese asunto tan importante, está relacionado con mi abuela? -preguntó con voz fría, y Sakura negó-. Entonces, váyase a la cama, señorita Haruno. Ya le dije que no quería que me molestara salvo en lo concerniente a mi abuela.

\- Bueno… Sí tiene que ver con ella en realidad -confesó con un hilo de voz.

\- Acaba de decirme lo contrario -apuntó Sasuke contrariado.

\- No estoy segura…

\- ¿No está segura de haberlo dicho? -él parecía estar a punto de arrojarla de la biblioteca sin contemplaciones-. ¿Ha bebido demasiado vino durante la cena, señorita Haruno?

\- Estoy algo confusa… ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Por favor -él señaló el sofá contiguo-. Pero sea breve. Quiero llegar al tercer capítulo de mi novela antes de hacerme viejo.

\- ¡Si usted… -iba a decirle que si no la interrumpiera todo el rato, ya le habría explicado para qué había ido a verle. Pero comprendió que si lo hacía, sus escasas posibilidades de éxito se verían reducidas a menos que nada-. La verdad, es que es por la abuela que me atrevo a pedirle esto…

\- ¿Pedirme qué, señorita? -ahora, él se mostraba sorprendido y quizá divertido por la expresión seria de la mujer-. ¿No está contenta con su salario?

\- No se trata de eso. Estoy muy satisfecha con lo que me paga, señor Uchiha -replicó, molesta porque una vez más, para él todo se traducía en dinero.

\- ¿Ha tenido problemas con alguno de mis empleados?

\- No, no…

\- Pues vaya al grano, por Dios. Logrará que me quede dormido entre su primer y su último titubeo.

Sakura apretó los labios, sofocando la rabia en su interior.

\- Está bien, se lo diré -se armó de valor, preparándose para la retahíla de improperios que estaba segura él soltaría cuando terminara. Le habló con sutileza de ciertos rumores que había escuchado, sin identificar en ningún momento a la portadora de aquellos rumores. Bajo ningún concepto, quería causarle problemas a Shizune.

Desvió su atención como pudo, resaltando el hecho de que notaba cierta tristeza en Tsunade cuando hablaba de su otro nieto al que no veía hacía tiempo. Y sin saber cómo, le propuso que por el bien de la abuela, hiciera algo al respecto.

Después de unos minutos que se hicieron interminables, él volvió a tomar su novela. La abrió justo por donde la había cerrado y continuó su lectura como si la mujer que ocupaba el sofá de al lado, fuera alguien lo bastante invisible como para no perturbarle con su presencia.

Sakura carraspeó con timidez para atraer su atención.

\- ¿Sí, señorita? -él levantó los ojos con desgana. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas al mirarla.

\- No me ha contestado -le recordó en voz baja.

\- ¿En serio esperaba que lo hiciera? -su tono era sarcástico.

\- Esperaba que lo considerara, señor Uchiha.

Los nudillos de él palidecieron al presionar con fuerza las tapas del libro.

\- Vuelva a su cuarto, querida -dijo y ella percibió el matiz imperativo de sus palabras. Se lo estaba ordenando. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible cuando estaba en juego la felicidad de Tsunade?

\- ¡Pero yo… Dígame si lo considerará al menos-insistió y esta vez, ella fue la primera sorprendida por la firmeza que adquiría su voz. Por un instante, creyó que él le lanzaría su interesante lectura en la cara.

En lugar de eso, Sasuke la dejó nuevamente a un lado y se levantó, inclinándose después sobre ella para amedrentarla con su elevada estatura.

Sakura no pestañeó siquiera, temerosa de que si lo hacía, el demonio que había en él la arrastraría al infierno por semejante atrevimiento.

\- Lo que estoy considerando seriamente, señorita Haruno, es enviarla de vuelta a su casa en el primer avión -las palabras de él eran dardos envenenados que caían sobre ella sin compasión.- Y quizá, le dé antes un par de buenos azotes por meter las narices donde no debe.

\- Pero yo sólo quería…

\- No me importa lo que usted quería -la silenció-. ¿Acaso cree que el mundo gira en torno a sus deseos, señorita?

Seguro que no, pensó Sakura. Si fuera así, él habría desaparecido por arte de magia en aquel instante.

\- Pero si lo pensara mejor…

Sasuke la sujetó por los hombros, clavando sus dedos en ellos hasta obligarla a ponerse en pie frente a él.

\- Por última vez, Sakura -al escuchar su nombre en los labios del hombre, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo-. ¿Quiere subir a su cuarto y rezar sus oraciones en lugar de molestarme con sus románticas ideas sobre las familias perfectas?

\- No –Sakura se mostró serena. El rostro de Sasuke estaba tan cerca del suyo que sus alientos se confundían en la penumbra de la habitación.

\- ¿No? -él frunció el ceño, confundido. La observaba como si de repente, aquella insignificante criatura acabara de lanzar su guante contra él. Y no estaba seguro de querer aceptar el reto que leía en su valiente y decidida mirada. Sus ojos recorrieron sin querer sus facciones. No era especialmente hermosa, pero su piel cremosa, sus ojos verde jade y esa boca pequeña le llamaban terriblemente la atención. Nunca se había considerado un hombre que se guiase por sus necesidades primarias, pero… aquellos labios sugerentes, insolentes se abrían inconscientemente, ajenos al efecto que causaban en él.

Con un impulso que no lo dejo pensar en nada más, apresó la boca femenina sin contemplaciones, explorando con fiereza el interior y deleitándose con su extraña dulzura.

Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza el rostro de la pelirrosa acercándola más al suyo, logrando que beso se intensificara aún más. Dios santo, en su vida había besado una boca tan dulce y suave, era como si estuviera probando el manjar más delicioso del mundo...

La apartó enseguida con brusquedad al notar como los labios de ella ni siquiera habían intentado corresponder a su caricia. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y con ella por no impedir lo que había sucedido.

\- No voy a disculparme, señorita Haruno. Le advertí que no me causara problemas.

\- No esperaba que lo hiciera, señor Uchiha –Sakura se alejó de él, dominando a duras penas el temblor de sus piernas y manos. Sentía la boca hinchada, palpitante...

\- Si hubiera algo de sensatez en usted, se marcharía ahora mismo -sugirió él como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Y si usted fuera más humano, pensaría en…

\- ¿No le he demostrado ya que soy muy humano, señorita? -su pregunta sonaba a burla y Sakura apretó los puños contra sus costados, reprimiendo el impulso de abofetearlo.

\- Lo que me ha demostrado, señor, es que no le importa nada ni nadie que no sea usted mismo -contestó, ignorando el descaro con que la observaba.- Ni siquiera le importa lo suficiente su abuela.

\- ¿Todo esto porque he utilizado el único método que conozco para hacer callar a una mujer?

\- Y porque me ha confundido seguramente con el tipo de mujeres con que suele tratar -lo desafió-. No tengo por costumbre darme por vencida fácilmente, señor.

La risa de él era una tortura en los oídos femeninos. Aún se burlaba, pero esta vez su burla no lograba disfrazar su desconcierto.

\- ¿Eso es una invitación? -preguntó él, acercándose peligrosamente, y mirándola seductoramente mientras analizaba las formas que redondeaban la camisa de seda blanca que llevaba puesta. Sakura retrocedió y se dirigió a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Le gustaría que lo fuera, no es así? -Sakura fue contundente al hablar.- Le gustaría añadirlo a la larga lista de defectos por los que jamás debió contratarme, ¿no es cierto?

Él no lo negó. La seguía mirando de la misma forma, sólo que con un toque de burla extra.

\- Se equivoca, señor Uchiha… Puede que yo no sea la dama de compañía perfecta que usted esperaba -su voz comenzaba a debilitarse. - Pero quiero mucho a su abuela. Y no creo que usted sepa siquiera el significado de esa palabra, ya que es incapaz de doblegar su orgullo para verla feliz.

Esta vez, Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en toda la estancia.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno, todo este sermón por un simple beso? Cualquiera diría que le he robado su primer beso…-recorrió con sus dedos las facciones de ella, dejando que finalmente se cerraran sobre el cuello femenino con suavidad.

Sakura se apartó con un movimiento brusco y él volvió a sonreír con expresión maquiavélica, al ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban furiosamente.

\- Definitivamente, esas no parecen las palabras de un ángel. ¿Qué haría si decidiera tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a mi cuarto, dulce Sakura, para hacerle el amor toda la noche? ¿Escaparía de la isla, horrorizada? ¿Tomaría los hábitos y se recluiría en algún convento perdido en las montañas para expiar sus pecados?

\- Eso no sucederá -replicó con toda la fortaleza de la que era capaz mientras sentía todavía el tacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel-. Yo nunca me convertiría en una de sus marionetas, señor Uchiha.

\- ¡No me diga! -exclamó divertido por su actitud digna y aparentemente serena-. Pero no descarta la posibilidad de que yo lo intente. ¿Le asusta la idea, señorita Haruno?

\- No. Usted ya dejó bien claro que no hay nada en mí que despierte su interés. –Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de él se acercaron nuevamente y le acariciaron el cuello y las mejillas con descaro, con la yema de los dedos acaricio la base de su cuello y bajo hasta el comienzo de su camisa, levantó la solapa de la prenda para descubrir un poco la pronunciación de su pecho. Sakura le apartó la mano de un manotazo que terminó en el aire, pues él ya la había retirado previniendo su reacción.

\- Es cierto -aceptó él esquivando la mirada de ella con rapidez.- Sigue sin interesarme. Aunque tal vez… Tal vez es eso lo que la inquieta. ¿Acaso ese hombre, el que la dejó marchar con esa expresión desolada que la caracteriza, tampoco estaba interesado? ¿Es eso?

\- No sé de qué me está hablando -Sakura estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca, pero él se interpuso en su camino, franqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.- Por favor, déjeme ir, señor Uchiha.

\- Así que es eso… -Sasuke entrecerró los párpados, escrutando con fijeza sus facciones-¿No quiere hablar del tema?

\- No tengo nada que decirle.

-¿No? Con lo charlatana que es usted siempre... -se mofaba intencionadamente de ella, y ella trató de girar el pomo de la puerta. Los dedos de él se cerraron como garfios sobre su muñeca.

\- Vamos, no sea tímida. Cuénteme qué pasó. ¿La abandonó por otra? ¿Lo descubrió con otra mujer en su cama?

Sakura no tenía intención de hablar, a pesar de que él acertaba en casi todas sus suposiciones. Ya era bastante doloroso recordarlo cada noche.

\- ¿Por eso decidió marcharse lejos, abandonando a su querida tía Kurenai, a su hermana y su maravilloso trabajo de encantadora florista? –Sasuke Uchiha no podía ser más cruel aunque se lo propusiera.

Sakura reprimió las lágrimas, y respiro profundamente intentando aflojar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta-. Puede confiar en mí, señorita. Como ya le habrán informado, soy un tipo despreciable con las mujeres. Así que entiendo mucho del comportamiento de tipos tan despreciables como yo.

-Déjeme ir, por favor…

-He descubierto su secreto, Sakura -se jactó, acariciando su muñeca con suavidad y soltándola después con brusquedad-. Quizá hablemos de ello en otra ocasión, cuando no esté temblando como una hoja para no largarse a llorar como una niña.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio, sin importarle que sus palabras hubieran herido a la mujer que lo miraba con odio desde la puerta.

Sakura no esperó un segundo más para salir de esa habitación. Temió que él cambiara de opinión y la retuviera allí durante toda la noche para escuchar cuanto la odiaba.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, y al llegar a su cuarto, se metió en la cama de un salto, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más fuerte haciéndole casi imposible reprimir los sollozos.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha con tal intensidad que pensó que era imposible odiar tanto a una persona y seguir siendo un ser humano.

-Maldito, maldito seas... te odio Sasuke Uchiha, te odio…

~•~

La vio salir de la biblioteca como quien huye de un monstruo, bueno, sabía que para ella, él era lo más cercano a uno. Pero no le importaba… no tenía que importarle. Trato de volver a su lectura pero… ¡Dios! No podía… ella no debía confiarse en alguien como él, porque la confianza debe de ser recíproca y él no confiaba en nadie, ya no, no después de que la persona que más quería y decía ser su hermano lo había traicionado.

"_\- No seas idiota, ¿cómo crees que te dejaría abandonado a tu suerte? _

_\- ¡Tú eres el idiota! Sólo a ti se te ocurre querer enfrentarte con unos tipos como esos… ¡No era tu problema Naruto! –estaba aterrado, su primo casi ni la cuenta por tratar de defenderlo de unos malhechores que trataron de asaltarlo. _

_\- Tú eres un problema, Sasuke. Sólo a ti se te ocurre meterte por esos caminos sólo para acortar trecho, ¿tan importante era tu aburrida reunión? _

_\- Naruto no quiero que vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste. _

_\- ¡Vamos! Si fue pan comido._

_\- ¡Tienes una apuñalada en el estómago!_

_\- Es un cortesito._

_\- Has perdido mucha sangre._

_\- Es algo que se regenera luego._

_\- ¡Idiota!_

_\- ¿Qué te duele más Sasuke? ¿Que no eres tú el que en este momento es un héroe y está lleno de atenciones? –Bromeó, mirándolo con diversión desde la cama -Acéptalo, sin mí no la hubieras contado, esos tipos eran fuertes, mira que casi y me vencen. _

_\- Definitivamente eres un idiota, escúchame…_

_-No escúchame tú a mí. –lo interrumpió. No sólo eres mi primo, eres mi hermano. No pienso dejarte solo. Entiéndelo. Nunca te fallare… -los ojos de su primo lo miraban con la promesa escrita en ellos, Sasuke sólo le devolvió la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Ahora se bueno y cántame una canción para dormir. _

_\- ¡Idiota!"_

…

_Nunca te fallare_

No cumplió su promesa. Si le falló.

Idiota él por hacerla y estúpido él por creerle.

Se suponía que eran hermanos, y él le clavo el puñal...

Nunca lo perdonaría por eso.

**Tock, tock! ¿alguien que le haya gustado el capitulo? Les seré sincera, he puesto mi aporte en este capítulo. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que era una adaptación? Bueno, la verdadera historia es algo corta y deja varios huecos o cuentan las situaciones demasiado a prisa, así que he decidido espandirla un poco para que ustedes comprendan mejor, ¿que les parece la idea? ¿Quieren la historia más detallada? prometo que respetare la trama original, eso es un hecho. **

**En cuanto a la parejita, pues ya se dieron su primer beso, claro que no fue tan romantico como se esperaba, pues la situación era algo tensa, pues estaban tratando un tema algo peliagudo para Sasuke, ya comprendemos porque el chico es como es u.u **

**Más adelante, más descubrimientos!**

**Dejen reviews si les parece bien la idea. **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Rossy :)**


	5. Retorno

**Capítulo V**

**Retorno **

Esa mañana, la isla había amanecido bañada por un sol hermoso que incitaba a pasear bajo el. Tsunade se había puesto un vestido nuevo de gasa rosa y un sombrero que le protegía el rostro.

Sakura, en cambio, había optado por una camiseta de tirantes blanca, un pantalón corto de jeans, y también se protegía la cabeza con un sencillo sombrero de mimbre, regalo de Shizune. En ese momento, las dos estaban sentadas en la orilla de la playa mientras le leía con entusiasmo a Tsunade un nuevo capítulo de su novela.

Modulaba su voz y la cambiaba de tono para hacer más veraz el relato a medida que avanzaba y se metía en la piel de los personajes. Ya llevaba un buen rato leyendo, cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ellas, sorprendiéndolas. Tsunade se volvió, sonriente hacia la alta figura.

\- ¡Sasuke, qué sorpresa! -tiró de los pantalones de su nieto para obligarlo a sentarse sobre la arena junto a ella-. ¿Te quedarás un rato con nosotras?

\- Claro -miró a Sakura con ojos burlones.- No me perdería por nada del mundo el relato de la señorita Haruno.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba espiándolas? A juzgar por su comentario, debía ser bastante.

\- En realidad, iba a descansar un poco -replicó, marcando con la guía la novela y cerrándola con brusquedad.- ¿Le molesta, abuela?

\- Por supuesto que no, criatura, pero… ¿Qué es eso? Mírala, Sasuke. Pobre niña… -la anciana señalaba sus muslos enrojecidos. Él también los observaba y Sakura los tapó instintivamente con la toalla. El chasqueó la lengua contrariado.

\- Déjeme ver -como ella no obedecía, Sasuke retiró personalmente la toalla y frunció el ceño al descubrir que su piel había adquirido un tono excesivamente rosado.- ¿No ha usado la loción protectora que le dio Shizune?

Sakura negó con un gesto, avergonzada.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando, señorita Haruno?

\- Hacía un día tan lindo, que no creí que…

\- Precisamente. ¿No se da cuenta del clima? ¿Es que quiere chamuscarse o simplemente, es una irresponsable? -él parecía enfadado y ella encogió los hombros, convencida de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograría apaciguar su mal humor.- abuela, ¿tienes esa crema milagrosa que sueles llevar en tu cartera?

La anciana rebuscó con nerviosismo y su rostro se iluminó cuando encontró lo que él le pedía.

\- Esto le aliviará el escozor –comentó Sasuke, mientras sus manos frotaban sin ninguna delicadeza los muslos de la joven.- Ahora, vaya a la casa. Y si quiere seguir disfrutando de su día de playa, será mejor que se cambie esos…

Se interrumpió, deteniendo la mirada durante unos segundos en los muy cortos pantalones que dejaban al descubierto las perfectas torneadas piernas femeninas.

\- Bueno, quítese eso, ¿quiere? -repitió molesto.- Además, no creo que sea apropiado que corretee por la isla medio desnuda, señorita Haruno.

\- Pero, hijo, ¿qué te pasa? -intervino Tsunade con voz firme-. Estamos en la playa. ¿Cómo quieres que se vista la pobre chica?

\- No lo sé… Pero no así. No es decente, abuela. -lo dijo sin mirarla, como si la visión inocente de sus muslos fuera algo pecaminoso y obsceno que no podía soportar. Sakura por su parte, no decía nada.

Miraba a uno y otra confundida, hasta que clavó los ojos en él, en espera de una disculpa. Por supuesto, Sasuke Uchiha no tuvo el detalle de excusarse. Es más, continuaba observándola como si de repente, ella le ofendiera solo por atreverse a tener piernas.- ¿No me ha oído?

Entonces Sakura corrió hacia la casa, a pesar de que sentía la piel tirante y le ardía a cada paso que daba. Se metió en su habitación y aún estaba intentando quitarse los pantalones cuando escuchó el golpe seco de unos nudillos en la puerta. Se cubrió con la bata y abrió, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando él la empujó para irrumpir en el cuarto.

\- Ya lo había oído antes. -dijo, señalando unos pantalones sobre la cama.- Es solo que…

Sasuke la obligó a sentarse en la cama y le alzó la bata hasta por encima de las rodillas.

\- ¿Pero qué hace?...

\- ¿No se siente capaz de hacerlo sola, señorita Haruno? -preguntó con sorna, conmovido en el fondo por la expresión de dolor de la joven. Deslizó las manos bajo el interior de la bata, arrastrando hacia abajo con cuidado la prenda que la atormentaba.

Sakura contenía la respiración mientras sentía sus manos bajar con suma delicadeza por sus piernas, suspiró cuando él le enseñó los shorts de la discordia.- ¿Mejor? Creo que debería olvidarse de los pantalones por un tiempo.

Ella arqueó las cejas sin comprender. Sasuke abrió de par en par el armario y sacó uno de los vestidos de gasa que Tsunade le había comprado.

\- Esto estará bien -lo dejó caer junto a ella. En lugar de marcharse, permaneció de pie frente a ella, pensativo.- Sakura… No quise ofenderla cuando dije…

\- ¿Qué vestía de forma indecente? -ella no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil. Lo cual era por otro lado una ingenuidad de su parte. Sasuke Uchiha ya había demostrado que le importaba menos que nada la opinión que tuviera de él.

\- No sé qué me pasa con usted -él parecía dudar por primera vez al dirigirse a ella-. Nunca quiero ofenderla y sin saber cómo, siempre lo hago.

\- No importa -replicó ella, consciente de que él jamás le ofrecería una disculpa formal-. No tiene que ser amable conmigo, señor Uchiha. Pero no vuelva a humillarme. El que sea su empleada no le da derecho a eso.

\- Entonces, procure comportarse de acuerdo con sus obligaciones aquí -le advirtió y Sakura comprobó que su expresión era ahora de furia-. Y sea más recatada. No está de vacaciones, señorita Haruno. No puede pasearse por la isla media vestida como una turista más atrayendo la mirada de todos los hombres de menos de sesenta años.

Pero ella sospechó que lo que realmente le enfurecía era que él mismo no pudiera apartar su propia mirada de ella. Aunque no entendía por qué, ya que había sido bastante explícito en cuanto al hecho de que ella no encajaba en su ideal femenino.

\- ¿Ha terminado?-preguntó con tranquilidad al ver como él permanecía en la habitación sin intención de salir - Aún tengo que vestirme, señor.

\- No me provoque, señorita Haruno -Sasuke la fulminó con aquellos ojos de un negro ónix.

\- Salga de mi habitación, señor Uchiha -le pidió con fingida amabilidad y añadió, esperando que él no notara lo asustada que estaba.- Por favor.

\- ¿Se atreve a darme órdenes en mi propia casa?

Sakura no contestó y él aguardó unos segundos, como si esperara que ella se arrojara a sus pies pidiendo un poco de clemencia antes de que la ejecutara con su mirada despiadada.

Al ver que ella no se movía, y mantenía esa mirada retadora que sólo hacia enfurecerlo más, apretó los labios hasta que todas las líneas de su rostro se marcaron para conferirle un aspecto demoníaco. Después, cerró la puerta de un portazo que podría haber hecho retumbar los cimientos de la casa.

~•~

Era su tarde libre y como no sabía qué hacer con ella, exploró la pequeña biblioteca del lugar. Descubriendo que, a pesar de estar en una isla en donde el trabajo del mar era la principal prioridad también había personas que dedicaban un poco de su tiempo para la lectura y la fantasía de nuevos mundos como ella misma.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras ella se perdía entre los libros y las palabras que eran un bálsamo de aire para ella. Era el único lugar en donde Sasuke Uchiha no podía humillarla y atormentarla y su alma agradecía ese hecho.

_¿Por qué sus pensamientos siempre se dirigían a él?_

En el camino de vuelta a la mansión permaneció pensativa sobre este hecho hasta llegar hasta las puertas de la mansión en donde la esperaba Shizune con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante. Pero al tener contacto con su piel frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

\- Sakura, vas a pillar una pulmonía… -murmuró, regañándola con la mirada-. Debiste traerte algo de abrigo.

\- No te preocupes, Shizune. Mi tía siempre solía decirme que no entendía cómo es que era la única en casa que nunca se resfriaba -contestó con una sonrisa. Pero su nariz y sus mejillas estaban tan heladas como sus dedos, que se agarrotaban bajo los de la mujer.- Decía que tenía una salud de hierro.

\- Eso son tonterías –Shizune la envolvió en una pequeña manta mientras Sakura la miraba avergonzada y agradecida.

\- Gracias… Eres muy amable -se quedó un buen rato callada. Casi habían llegado a la casa, cuando algo le asaltó la mente al recordar la agradable velada que habían pasado.

\- Démonos prisa… Ya siento que se me congelan los labios -se detuvo repentinamente en la puerta, clavando sus ojos grandes y expresivos en algo en lo que acababa de reparar. Tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta la casa, alborotada y señalando el vehículo aparcado en la entrada-. Es él… Está aquí…

\- ¿Qué sucede…? –Sakura no entendía nada. De repente, Shizune parecía haber perdido el juicio mientras la llevaba adentro.

\- Ha vuelto… -las palabras le salían entrecortadas a causa del llanto y Sakura decidió que era preferible no preguntar más y descubrir por si misma de qué estaba hablando.

La acompañó hasta el salón y esperó pacientemente en el lugar menos visible de la estancia, observando con interés la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Shizune estrujaba contra su pecho al hombre que se hallaba de pie junto a Tsunade. Nada más verla llegar, él había abierto sus brazos para encerrarla en ellos con fuerza, mientras le besaba efusivamente el cabello y la cara.

Sakura estudió las facciones del hombre. Era muy atractivo.

Tenía el pelo un poco empinado, en picos y de un rubio sorprendente. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con su piel ligeramente bronceada, y en sus mejillas unas extrañas marcas, que le recordaban a un gatito.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte amiga. Te he extrañado mucho Shizune –dijo él mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer entre las suyas y la miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Era bastante alto, detalle del que no se había dado hasta que había dejado de abrazar a las mujeres ahí presentes.

Llevaba un traje deportivo, que resaltaba unos brazos fuertes y musculosos. Aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que su jefe era mucho más alto y fuerte que ese hombre.

A decir verdad, era el hombre más simpático que había visto en su vida. Tal vez era porque él tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, de esas que te invitan a sonreír. Rezó en silencio porque nadie hubiera notado lo turbada que se sentía al mirarlo.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada y al hacerlo, sus ojos tropezaron con alguien que también observaba la escena escondido como ella para evitar que la magia de aquel encuentro se rompiera por culpa de terceros.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba muy cerca y casi la rozó al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para clavar en ella sus ojos burlones. Por el contrario, él no parecía turbado.

Ni siquiera conmovido. En realidad, parecía furiosamente helado. Sakura se preguntó quién podía ser aquel atractivo recién llegado que hacía que las pupilas del señor brillaran de rabia contenida.

\- ¿Impresionada, señorita Haruno? -su tono estaba cargado de sarcasmo al dirigirse a ella-. Naruto suele causar ese efecto en las mujeres. Aunque debo admitir, que esperaba que usted estuviera por encima de esas frivolidades.

\- ¿Naruto…? -Sakura tartamudeaba por la sorpresa.

No era posible, su jefe había dejado bien en claro que lo último que haría en la vida era traer a su primo de regreso. Pero… quizá y a pesar de todo, Sasuke Uchiha había escuchado a su petición, tal vez había pensado en Tsunade, y por qué no, en él también.

\- Él es el señor… el otro señor…

\- Así es. Mi querido primo, Naruto Uzumaki, El hijo pródigo ha vuelto por fin a casa -respondió él con ironía.

La empujó con brusquedad hacia el grupo que se deshacía en muestras de afecto a unos pasos de ellos-. Venga, señorita. Haré los honores y le presentaré al hombre que según usted, debería acompañar a la abuela Tsunade en mi lugar.

\- Yo no…-iba a decirle que nunca había pensado algo así, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ser ese hombre con ella sabía muy bien que amaba a su abuela.

\- No sea tímida, ángel. Sospecho que a partir de este momento, mi primo tiene una nueva admiradora, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Yo no… -repitió como una tonta, pero él levantó un dedo y lo colocó sobre sus labios palpitantes para silenciarla.

\- ¿Usted no? -él sonrió con aquella sonrisa que era todo menos amistosa y le susurró al oído-. He visto como lo miraba, con los ojos brillantes y fascinados por su aspecto.  
Naruto también suele causar ese efecto. Por alguna razón que desconozco, todas las jóvenes con la cabeza llena de pájaros como usted, lo ven como al galante y perfecto príncipe de sus sueños.

\- Me ofende con sus insinuaciones, señor Uchiha… -se defendió y retrocedió con intención de no permitir que él la humillara en presencia del resto.

Adivinó que esa era justamente su intención por el modo en que la insultaba con sus palabras. Pero él la obligó a permanecer donde estaba, clavando sus dedos largos y fuertes en sus hombros.

\- ¿La ofendo, señorita Haruno? -preguntó con dureza-. Venga conmigo. Y borre esa expresión de espanto de su cara, ¿quiere? Van a pensar que la estaba torturando.

Lo había dicho como si no fuera eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura se contuvo. Deseaba desaparecer de allí antes de que Sasuke continuara burlándose de ella.

Pero al parecer, los planes de Sasuke Uchiha eran otros y ella quiso tener el poder suficiente para descifrar lo que escondía su mirada maliciosa cuando la acerco a la vista de su primo que la observaba con bastante atención.

\- Mira qué sorpresa, Sakura -Tsunade resplandecía de felicidad-. Mi querido nieto ha venido a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros… Estoy tan contenta que me parece estar soñando.

\- Naruto –habló con voz neutra y carente de emoción -déjame presentarte a la señorita Sakura Haruno –Sasuke analizó con ojos entrecerrados el breve instante en que su primo estrechó la pequeña mano de la mujer. - Y yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado, primo. Según la abuela, la señorita Haruno es algo así como una bruja, ¿no, abuela?

\- No digas tonterías, Sasuke -la anciana hizo que Sakura se sentara junto a ella en el sofá y restregó afectuosamente su mejilla-. Estás helada, criatura, tomate una taza de té caliente –dijo mientras se acercaba a la tetera que descansaba frente a ella en un mesita.

Pero ella declino la oferta de la anciana con un gesto, no se sentía capaz de tomar nada en esos momentos-. Está bien, pequeña, como prefieras...

\- Naruto, Sakura es lo menos parecido a una bruja. En realidad, ella es nuestro querido ángel… Y debes portarte muy bien con ella. De lo contrario, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Tsunade bromeaba. Era evidente que no consideraba que su nieto fuera un peligro para nadie, y en especial para ella. Sabía de sobra lo valiente y fuerte que Sakura podía ser.

\- Descuida, abuela. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Haruno y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien –volvió a tomar su fría mano y la besó con galantería mientras le sonreía amistosamente, logrando por efecto que enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

Sakura retiró su mano de entre las de Naruto al notar como de inmediato Sasuke apretaba los labios furioso ante el gesto, y más aún por el evidente sonrojo de ella como respuesta-. ¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre, señorita Haruno?

\- Claro... por mí está bien -murmuró, azorada. No podía evitar pensar en lo distintos que eran los dos hombres.

Naruto era el polo opuesto a su primo. Galante, cordial, y su sonrisa desprendía amabilidad y simpatía al dirigirse a ella.

En cambio Sasuke… bueno él solo clavaba sus ojos en ella como si quisiera asesinarla solo por estar allí-. Si me disculpan, tengo que subir a cambiarme de ropa para la cena…

Se despidió de todos con un gesto, y subió los peldaños de la escalera que conducía a su cuarto como si la persiguiera el mismísimo demonio. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando algo se interpuso y la hizo girar sobre los talones.

_Hablando del mismísimo demonio…_

Sasuke tenía su brazo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y la observaba en silencio. Sakura no dijo nada. Estaba tan sorprendida por la visita de Naruto que no era capaz de articular palabras que expresaran su desconcierto.

\- Creo que merezco una disculpa, señorita Haruno -dijo él con voz grave, inclinándose un poco sobre ella y soplando sobre su cara con brusquedad, para apartar algo invisible en el rostro femenino que debía incomodarle.

Sasuke torció los labios en una mueca al ver como ella daba un respingo como respuesta a su inesperado gesto- Tranquila, señorita Haruno. Sólo pretendía devolverla a la realidad. Aún parece bastante impresionada por mi atractivo primo.

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- Ya le dije que mentía muy mal, querida -él la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y después, sonrió con desdén antes de preguntar-. ¿Ansiosa por colocarse su mejor vestido para lucirlo ante Naruto? Le advierto que pierde el tiempo. Usted no es de su tipo.

Sakura se mordió los labios, avergonzada. ¿Era necesario que él fuera tan cruel al expresar la opinión que tenia de ella? Pensó que era injusto.

Sabía perfectamente que no era el tipo de Naruto, ni de él mismo. En realidad, era muy consciente de que no era el tipo de ninguno de los hombres que había conocido.

Ningún hombre se fijaba en ella, no mientras tenía a su hermana a su lado.

Pero competir con su hermana Ino nunca había sido tan duro y tan doloroso como escuchar continuamente de labios de aquel hombre sin corazón que ella era alguien insignificante, la hacía sentir tan pequeña e insegura que apenas podía respirar en su presencia. A pesar de ello, se armó de valor dispuesta a enfrentarse a él con las únicas armas que poseía: su honestidad y su determinación de llevar a cabo el consejo de tía Kurenai y no dejar que nadie pisoteara su dignidad.

\- No tengo intención de lucir nada para nadie, señor -replicó con un hilo de voz.- Sólo pretendo hacer el trabajo para el que usted me contrató.

\- No la contraté para que se convirtiera en la señorita respondona que cuestiona todo lo que hago -atajó con dureza, recordándole el motivo por el que Naruto había venido-. Y por cierto, aún espero esa disculpa, señorita Haruno.

Sakura dudó un instante. Sabía que él no se marcharía hasta que no obtuviera lo que había ido a buscar. Y sabía que disfrutaba enormemente atormentándola mientras ese momento llegaba.

\- Señor Uchiha, yo… -comenzó sin saber bien lo que él esperaba oír.

\- ¿Está terriblemente arrepentida por pensar que soy una persona egoísta y sin sentimientos que solo se preocupa de sí misma? -continuó por ella, divertido por el modo en que las mejillas de la joven enrojecían al escucharlo-. ¿Reconoce que me ha juzgado con ligereza, señorita Haruno?

\- Tal vez - Sakura tartamudeaba sin querer.

\- ¿Lamenta haberse precipitado en sus opiniones, señorita Haruno? ¿Se da cuenta de su error? – Y como Sasuke nunca tendría suficiente. Quería humillarla y dejar bien claro cuál era su posición en aquella casa-. ¿Promete ser más discreta en el futuro y no meter su pequeña y curiosa nariz en asuntos que no sean de su incumbencia, en cosas que son sólo de la familia?

Era evidente que él no lo había hecho pensando en la felicidad de Tsunade, para ella era claro que lo había hecho para defender egoístamente su orgullo - Es obvio que sólo puedo responder que sí -se defendió débilmente, consciente que era justo lo que él pretendía.

\- Se equivoca, querida –Sasuke se inclinó un poco nuevamente. Los rostros de ambos quedaron a la misma altura y Sakura pudo comprobar con desagrado que él la observaba con cierto desprecio-. Hay otra cosa que puede hacer.

Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería.

\- Puede decirme que me vaya al diablo y lanzarme unos cuantos insultos en pro de su dignidad. Y luego hacer sus maletas y regresar a ese lugar de donde procede -la expresión de él era indescifrable.- Puede huir otra vez, señorita Haruno. Puede reunirse con su adorable tía y su encantadora hermana y vender orquídeas en su bonito establecimiento tan heroicamente salvado por las agradecidas huérfanas.  
Y puede incluso enfrentarse a ese tipo despreciable que no supo ver el ángel que había en usted y prefirió herirla cruelmente sin consideración alguna. En realidad, puede hacer todo eso en lugar de quedarse aquí plantada, soportando estoicamente mis humillaciones para demostrarme que no me tiene miedo. Pero no lo hará, ¿no es así, señorita Haruno? ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque en el fondo no es tan valiente como nos hace pensar a todos...

Sakura parpadeó, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

\- Entonces, señorita Haruno… ¿promete ser obediente y guardarse sus angelicales ideas para sí misma en el futuro? -la retó a que hiciera todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Pero tenía razón, por más que ella odiase que fuera así, no era tan valiente.

No podía volver a casa después de lo sucedido. Sasuke Uchiha no podría aunque quisiera abrir heridas más profundas de las que ya había en su corazón.

Asintió con la barbilla y él sonrió con expresión triunfal y maliciosa al mismo tiempo, ganando esta partida- Buena elección, señorita Haruno. Y recuerde lo que le he dicho sobre Naruto. No me gustaría tener que volver a tener esta conversación con usted.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo. La dejó allí parada y estática en el mismo lugar que cuando entro a su habitación, estaba completamente derrotada ante la evidente falta de consideración que mostraba hacia ella.

Sakura se sentó en el borde la cama y una vez que se tranquilizó dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué la ofendía todo el tiempo?

No había hecho nada que lo perjudicara o pusiera en peligro su estimada reputación o la de su familia. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocía, Sasuke Uchiha la despreciaba.

Se agarró la garganta con los dedos, reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor que querían escapar de ella. Nadie debía escuchar sus sollozos. Nadie debía saber que no tenía adonde ir y que por eso, dejaría que el perverso señor Uchiha la hiciera blanco de todas sus ofensas. Nadie tenía que saber que ya no tenía razón por la cual volver con su familia.

Nadie tenía que saber cuánto sufría día a día al recordar su doloroso pasado...

**kyaaa! aparecio Naruto en escena! n,n no podia faltar. Ahora veremos como se torna la situación con el primo al asecho. Sasuke, Sasuke, este chico morira de tanto celos que esta comenzando a sentir, no creen?**

**Gracias a los nuevos que estan comenzando a leer esta historia y a todos los que la han puesto como favorita y en alerta! n,n Arigato!**

**SakuYume: Gracias a ti por leerla y seguirla :) no te preocupes, prometi que su actualizacion seria seguida y asi será, si en alguna ocación no actualizo será por fuerza mayor.**

**Joxa: :) Gracias a ti también por leerlo.**

**tatutu: Como ves, promesa es deuda n,n espero que también este te guste.**

**Sakuura13: Mi fiel lectora :') Gracias por tu ayuda y tu aliento e impulsarme a subir la historia. Me encantan tus locas ideas XD **

**inesUchiha: como siempre, me gustan tus reviews! como vamos viendo, los dos estan marcados sin saberlo por algo que tienen en comun. espero y este capitulo no sea too much para ti n,n (para mi lo fue XD ) arigato sempai ;)**

**Kristel: Si Kris, como siempre Sasuke brilla por su galanteria XD ese chico es un caso perdido, no crees? Sakura debera ponerse las pilas y darle una leccion, gracias por tu review n,n**

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Espero y este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas :) gracias por apoyar la idea, sí, la trama se volvera más intensa cada dia n,n Con respecto a Naruto y Sasuke... pues el rubio ya hizo su aparición, veremos como la llevan, besos y gracias por leer :)**

**Lizbet-linux: Me alegra muchisimo que te haya enganchado tan rapido, y más por parecerte bien mi idea, como yo en lo personal he sufrido por algunos fics algo inconclusos quiero que este al ser mi primero sea de agrado para todos n,n Con respecto a Sasuke... que le podemos hacer? su comportamiento es horrible, pero como dice el dicho "las cosas caen por su propio peso" y eso lo veremos más adelante n,n **

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana!**

**Besos, Rossy :)**


	6. Se mi musa

**Capítulo VI**

**Se mi musa**

\- ¿Aburrida, Sakura-chan?

Ella se volvió al escuchar su nombre y al hacerlo, los caracoles que había recogido de la orilla cayeron de sus manos. Se agachó para recogerlos y Naruto se apresuró a ayudarla en un gesto que rebosaba galantería.

Le sonrió con timidez. Llevaba toda la semana evitándolo y ahora le resultaba casi imposible retirarse sin que él se preguntara porqué. Decidió permanecer de pie, silenciosa como una estatua.

\- Gracias -murmuró sin mirarlo directamente a la cara. En su memoria, las advertencias del señor Uchiha sobre su primo estaban muy frescas y sonaban igual de amenazantes como si el mismísimo Sasuke las estuviese gritando en su oído.

\- ¿Le apetece acompañarme al pueblo, Sakura-chan? -reunió todas las conchas de caracol y las depositó con suavidad en el interior de la palma de la mano de ella, cerrándola después con su propia mano.

Sus dedos eran delgados y su contacto cálido. Invitaban a estrecharlos, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer algo así. Aquel demonio podía estar acechando en cualquier recoveco de la playa, dispuesto a acusarla de lo peor sólo por aceptar aquella mano amiga.

\- Por favor, diga que sí. La abuela me ha dicho que es su tarde libre.

\- Pensaba entretenerme con alguna manualidad y un poco de lectura -le mostró las conchas que él mismo había recogido, sintiéndose estúpida.

¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? Ni siquiera alguien tan amable como Naruto podía dejar pasar inadvertido el hecho de que ella le rehuía y no molestarse por ello.

Añadió de todas formas- Mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña a engarzar todo tipo de objetos y convertirlos en divertidos collares. Tenía pensado que quizá en alguna ocasión, Shizune le gustaría acompañarme y regalarlos a las niñas del pueblo.

\- Es una gran idea, Sakura-chan -tiró de su mano libre, arrastrándola hacia la casa-. Pero no para hoy. Una chica tan bonita y dulce como usted debe buscar distracciones más acordes con su edad, ¿no le parece?

\- Es que yo…

\- No aceptaré un no por respuesta -Naruto ya estaba empujándola con delicadeza por la espalda hacia las escaleras-. Póngase algo cómodo y salgamos a dar un paseo. Prometo traerla de vuelta a casa antes de que su carroza se convierta en calabaza, ángel de la abuela Tsunade.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a que todos la llamaran así. Y la verdad es que le agradaba que lo hicieran. Todos… excepto el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando él la llamaba de aquella manera, no había nada que indicase afecto o aprecio en su tono de voz. Cuando él lo hacía, sólo había burla y lograba que su piel se erizase a causa de la rabia contenida.

Pero esta vez, era un hombre encantador quien se dirigía a ella de aquel modo que denotaba su naturaleza amable. Así que se sintió incapaz de rechazar su ofrecimiento y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Naruto la vio regresar, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de gasa blanco y unas sandalias, soltó un divertido silbido de admiración. Y aquello fue suficiente para que ella olvidara las palabras de Sasuke y pensara que le esperaba un día de lo más agradable junto a ese amable caballero.

Y fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió. Él conocía lugares de la isla que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar que existían. Visitaron a muchos vecinos que él llevaba tiempo sin ver a causa de sus largas ausencias. Se sorprendió al comprobar que todos sus viejos amigos lo recibían calurosamente.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien así fuera tan malo como Sasuke le había hecho creer? Sin duda, Sasuke no se había tomado jamás la molestia de conocer realmente al hombre que llamaba despectivamente 'primo'.

Naruto era la persona más dulce y amable que había conocido. Los niños del mercado se agolparon a su alrededor al verlo llegar. Le hacían preguntas sobre sus viajes, sobre el resto del mundo que tal vez ellos nunca conocerían, sobre las estrellas de cine que frecuentaba y sobre las hermosas mujeres que posaban para sus cuadros…

Sakura escuchaba embelesada mientras él relataba pacientemente sus aventuras y los pequeños le gastaban bromas y le pedían que les contara más cosas y que les comprara golosinas en el puesto más cercano. Después de un buen rato en el que Naruto ni siquiera parecía cansado del griterío de los niños, la llevó a comer a un restaurante típico de la isla, especialmente dirigido a los turistas.

Sakura quiso decirle que aquel lugar era demasiado caro y elegante y que prefería comer algo sencillo que vendían en los puestos de la plaza, pero él la silenció con un guiño y la hizo entrar al establecimiento agarrada de su brazo.

El dueño del restaurante lo saludo afectuosamente y les señalo una mesa bastante apartada del bullicio turístico. Naruto retiró cortésmente una silla para que ella la ocupara, mirando divertido como la chica se sonrojaba ante aquel gesto.

\- Deberíamos… -comenzó, pero él levantó su mano para callarla.

\- Sakura, ¿me permite que elija el menú? Este es mi restaurante favorito con mucha diferencia. Y le aseguro que conozco muchos en todo el mundo -lo hizo con ceremonia, entonando teatralmente el nombre de los platos que venían escritos en la carta en portugués, francés, e inglés.

En cualquier idioma, su voz sonaba como una canción desenfadada que invitaba a reír. Ella lo hizo sin reparos y él asintió complacido-. Debería reír más a menudo, Sakura-chan. Se ve preciosa cuando lo hace.

\- Gracias

\- No hay de qué… Y ahora, bon a petit -anunció al ver llegar los platos que había pedido. Mientras comían, charlaron de temas muy variados. Sakura puso especial cuidado en no mencionar nada relacionado con el señor Uchiha.

No quería que nada estropease la velada, ya que Naruto había tenido el detalle de invitarla a compartirla con él. Sin embargo, él no parecía especialmente reacio a hablar de su antipático primo. Para los postres, él ya había tomado la decisión de abordar el tema por propia iniciativa

\- Dígame una cosa, Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo es que el áspero carácter de Sasuke no la ha hecho renunciar a este trabajo todavía?

\- Por favor, señor Naruto…-le pidió, sintiéndose incómoda.

\- Ah, pequeña, no tenga miedo de contármelo -sonrió. Sé muy bien de que se las da mi querido primo. A estas alturas, ya debe haberle hecho el numerito de señor-tirano-feudal ¿no es así?

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la interrumpió de nuevo.

\- No se preocupe, Sakura-chan. No debe temer. Su secreto se irá conmigo a la tumba -le palmeó la mano con afecto-. Pero no permita que Sasuke la intimide. En realidad, él no fue siempre así. Antes, los dos éramos muy buenos amigos, ¿lo sabía?

Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirar el hermoso adorno floral que se encontraba tras aquel hombre.

\- ¿Le han contado por qué nos peleamos mi primo y yo, Sakura-chan? -bajo su mirada amable, ella reconoció por primera vez la misma mirada astuta de Sasuke Uchiha.

No podían negar el parentesco que los unía, tal vez físicamente no se parecían pero sin duda tenían rasgos en su personalidad muy similares.

Pero entonces, Naruto sonrió de nuevo y Sakura comprendió que fuera como fuera, él seguía siendo muy distinto a ese otro hombre que censuraba cada una de sus palabras

\- Fue después de que Hinata y yo nos fugáramos. Por favor, no se escandalice…

Él llenó su copa al ver como ella se hundía en su asiento ruborizada por el alcance de sus confesiones.

\- El padre de Hinata era uno de los amigos de nuestros padres. -explicó- Su padre, era un importante hombre de negocios que emigró a Inglaterra. Cuando Sasuke nos presentó, creí que por fin había conocido a la mujer de mi vida… Pero creo que me equivoqué. Los dos nos equivocamos.

La miró con expresión desconsolada.

\- ¿Cree que soy una persona horrible por haberle robado la chica a Sasuke? -la pregunta estaba hecha en tono serio, pero Sakura advirtió el ligero toque de humor que se escondía tras aquella falsa seriedad.

\- No tema decirlo, ángel. En realidad, todos creen que lo soy. Excepto mi querida abuela, para quien siempre seré el nieto adorable que jugaba sobre sus rodillas y la hacía reír.

\- A mí no me parece que sea horrible -dijo en voz baja y escuchó su risa suave al otro lado de la mesa-. Y si me lo permite…

\- Se lo permito, por supuesto -concedió él de buen grado, sorprendido por el modo en que ella temía expresar su opinión-. Sakura-chan, yo no soy Sasuke. A mí puede decirme lo que piensa. No haré que la despidan solo por tener ideas propias.

\- En ese caso… -ella levantó la mirada hacia él, turbada por el giro íntimo que tomaba la conversación-. Creo que cometió un error al hacer algo así. La relación de la señorita Hinata con su primo debió haber sido sagrada para usted. Nunca debió interferir.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. –Naruto agachó la cabeza- Nunca debí interponerme así ante los sentimientos de mi primo. ¿Pero sabe? Fue algo mucho más fuerte que yo. De verdad trate de evitar que las cosas se salieran de control. ¿Y todo para qué? Si ella me abandonó, prefirió irse con su padre. Y yo termine lastimando a una de las personas que más quiero en la vida ¿No le parece suficiente castigo? -preguntó, clavando en ella sus ojos de niño grande que se negaba a crecer-. Yo sólo… sólo quiero que Sasuke me perdone algún día.

\- Quizá ya lo ha hecho. Hizo que volviera, ¿no? –le recordó con dulzura y él asintió-. Supongo que eso quiere decir algo.

\- Tiene razón, tal vez Sasuke no sea tan rencoroso como pensamos, Sakura-chan -comentó divertido-. Tal vez nuestro 'ogro' sea en el fondo un alma caritativa dispuesta a absolver mis pecados.

\- Tal vez –Sakura no insistió en ello. No estaba tan segura de que el señor Uchiha fuera todo eso que Naruto había descrito. Pero no se lo dijo para no mermar sus esperanzas de reconciliación.

El resto del día pasó con tanta rapidez que cuando regresaron a la casa por la noche apenas podía dar crédito de la hora que era. Los demás ya se habían acostado y al despedirse de él en el salón, sintió una repentina tristeza por el maravilloso día que habían compartido y que tocaba a su fin.

\- Buenas noches, ángel -le susurró Naruto al oído, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas y le daba un suave beso en ella-. No se quede levantada hasta muy tarde o la abuela me regañará mañana.

\- No se preocupe. Voy a buscar algo para leer y me iré a la cama.

-Buenas noches -repitió Naruto y bostezó ruidosamente, disculpándose de inmediato-. Lo siento. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

\- Buenas noches, Naruto -ella caminó despacio hasta la puerta de su habitación, que estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo donde él tenía la suya. Lo oyó bostezar de nuevo en la oscuridad y cerrar la puerta al entrar a su cuarto.

Sonrió. Le parecía que entre ellos podía surgir una bonita amistad que nada tenía que ver con las maliciosas insinuaciones de Sasuke Uchiha. Con esa idea que la animaba, entró en su cuarto y se desvistió, sin advertir que a pocos pasos de su puerta, alguien había espiado cada movimiento hecho en el pasillo.

~•~

\- ¿Ha dormido bien, señorita Haruno?

Una voz ligeramente grave la sobresaltó. Se volvió con su vaso de jugo de tomate en la mano y lo miró con una súbita expresión de culpabilidad que no pudo reprimir.

Nuevamente, él estaba furioso por algo, podía leerlo en su mirada. Y para variar, ella parecía tener la culpa. Así que no se molestó en aumentar su ira, consciente de que su respuesta, fuera cual fuera, no sería de su agrado.

\- ¿Jugo de tomate? ¿Para la resaca? -insistió con sarcasmo mientras apartaba una de las sillas para tomar asiento muy cerca de ella-. Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo, señorita. Se ha dado mucha prisa en desobedecer mis instrucciones con respecto a Naruto.

\- ¿Me prohíbe ser sociable con su primo, señor Uchiha? -Sakura trató de no parecer enfadada, aunque lo estaba realmente. Él no dijo nada. Entrecerró los párpados, quizá valorando la posibilidad de despedirla inmediatamente sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

\- Para su información, señor, anoche sólo tomé dos copas de vino durante la cena. No estaba ebria, si es lo que insinúa. Yo rara vez bebo, y mucho menos me emborracho.

\- Para su información, señorita Haruno –imitó su tono de voz y se inclinó sobre la mesa, pasándole una servilleta que ella tomó con dedos temblorosos para limpiar los restos de jugo de sus labios.

\- Sólo me preocupaba por su salud. Pero ya que lo dice, considero que dos copas de vino son más que suficiente para que alguien, que afirma no beber, pierda la cabeza.

\- No sé a dónde quiere llegar, señor Uchiha.

\- ¿No lo sabe? -él arqueó las cejas–. Se lo diré entonces... Lo que quiero saber, mi querida flor, es si mi primo Naruto logró conquistarla finalmente. ¿Fue así? ¿Se siente como si flotara en una nube y sueña con la próxima vez que la invite a salir? No se engañe, señorita Haruno. Naruto no es de los que se quedan. Se marchará y le romperá el corazón, créame. Y a pesar de que se lo he advertido, para usted siempre seré el villano y el chico inadaptado al que nadie comprende.

\- No es cierto -replicó en voz baja.

\- ¿No me considera un villano? -preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

-No es cierto que yo imagine cosas sobre el señor Naruto -aclaró, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor-. Usted lo tergiversa todo para incomodarme.

\- ¿Y lo consigo?

\- Sí.

\- Eso me gusta.

\- Disfruta humillándome, ¿no? –Sakura iba a dar media vuelta y regresar junto a Tsunade, que la esperaba en el jardín. Pero Sasuke apresó su muñeca al pasar junto a él y la obligó a permanecer inmóvil, mientras la estudiaba detenidamente con su mirada astuta.

\- No tan rápido, querida. Aún no hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

Por suerte, Naruto irrumpió en la cocina en ese momento y Sasuke soltó su mano con brusquedad, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza al recién llegado.

\- Buenos días, Sakura-chan… Qué sorpresa, Sasuke - Naruto era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que ella se alegraba de que los interrumpiera-. No pensé que estuvieras en casa, primo. –Naruto le sonrió con alegría. Cada vez que veía a Sasuke, trataba a toda costa de llevarse bien con su primo nuevamente, pero Sasuke, siendo Sasuke, lo miraba fríamente y, o bien le contestaba de manera brusca o no le contestaba nada.

\- ¿Esperabas que desapareciera sólo porque has decidido conceder unas migajas de tu tiempo a tu olvidada familia? -la pregunta se traducía en una velada amenaza que su primo prefirió ignorar.

\- También me alegro de verte, Sasuke –Naruto sonrió. - En realidad, temía que regresaras a tus negocios para evitar mi compañía.

\- Alguien tiene que ganar el dinero que malgastas con tus excesos, primo -fue un golpe bajo, directo al orgullo de Naruto, quien se limitó a encoger los hombros con indiferencia

\- Por cierto, he vuelto a recibir noticias de ese casino, el que juraste sobre la tumba de mis tíos no volver a visitar, ¿recuerdas? He dado instrucciones a mi contable de que realice la transferencia esta misma mañana, si es que te interesa saberlo.

\- Gracias... -esta vez, el rostro de Naruto había perdido todo su color. Sakura sintió compasión por él y por el modo en que Sasuke lo avergonzaba en su presencia. - Haré que recibas el dinero en cuanto…

\- Ya sé. En cuanto vendas uno de tus cuadros -atajó con sequedad. Durante un instante, en que no pudo evitarlo, su expresión se suavizó al clavar los ojos en su primo. - No quiero que me devuelvas el maldito dinero. Pero no toleraré que arrastres nuestro apellido por los casinos de medio continente como si fuéramos vulgares estafadores. ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Perfectamente –Naruto apenas levantaba la vista del suelo al hablar-. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte de eso.

\- Eso espero. Porque pienso hablar de esto con la abuela si es necesario. Ya me conoces.-se acercó a la puerta y la miró antes de salir-. En cuanto a usted, señorita Haruno…

No terminó la frase. Maldijo entre dientes y desapareció. Sakura tomó aire, aliviada. Naruto estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos y una expresión abatida que la conmovió.

\- Lo siento mucho… -comenzó, pero él agitó la cabeza, indicando con ello que nada de lo que dijera lo haría sentir mejor.

\- No se preocupe, Sakura-chan –él suspiró mientras hacia una mueca-. La verdad es que Sasuke tiene derecho a estar furioso. Esa gente… Los del casino, ¿comprende? Desde que Hinata se marchó, he frecuentado muchas veces esos lugares para despejarme. Así que no es la primera vez que mi primo se ve implicado con ellos para liquidar mis deudas. Y eso lo pone de un humor de perros. Otra cosa más que le debo a Sasuke…

Sakura se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. No estaba segura de querer escuchar aquel tipo de confesiones que solo concernían a la familia. A fin de cuentas, ella no era más que una extraña y el señor Uchiha había puesto mucho cuidado en dejarlo bien claro.

\- No me mire así, Sakura-chan… -pidió Naruto con tristeza-. No soy un jugador… Es sólo que… Bueno, a veces un hombre hace muchas tonterías para impresionar a las mujeres de esos lugares. ¿Me cree, verdad?

\- Le creo, pero…

\- ¿Pero? -él parecía dispuesto a escuchar cualquier consejo que viniera de ella.

\- En su lugar, trataría de utilizar mis otras virtudes para conseguir ese propósito -se atrevió a decir y añadió, feliz porque aquel hombre la escuchaba con atención.

\- Ya sé que apenas lo conozco. Pero usted parece un buen hombre. Amable, simpático y sensible... Y muy atractivo. Y por lo que sé, también un excelente artista. Todo eso debería bastar para que una mujer se sintiera orgullosa de que se interesara por ella.

\- ¿Usted estaría orgullosa de alguien como yo? ¿Sin oficio ni beneficio… la oveja negra de la familia? -preguntó maravillado y más animado por sus palabras.

\- Lo estaría si lo amara -puntualizó, rezando porque él no interpretara aquello como una invitación a cortejarla.

\- Es una buena chica, Sakura-chan -él acarició su mano y al hacerlo, ella supo que no había nada erótico en su caricia, sino puro cariño de hermandad.

Se alegró. No quería provocar más situaciones desagradables con el arrogante señor Uchiha.- Me pregunto por qué sigue aquí.

\- Por la abuela Tsunade -contestó con una sonrisa-. Y por Shizune y los demás… Todos han sido cariñosos conmigo y me siento muy agradecida de ello.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? ¿También por él? -inquirió con suspicacia.

Ella no contestó. Sasuke Uchiha no la necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie. Aun así, pensó que en parte él también era un motivo para quedarse. Era un reto levantarse cada mañana y demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de sobrevivir otro día sin que él la aplastara con su arrogancia.

\- ¿Posaría para mí, ángel? Quiero pintarla… Tengo que hacerlo. Acabo de descubrir que usted será mi musa de ahora en adelante. Hermosa, tranquila, dulce…Como una hermosa criatura que no pertenece a este mundo. Diga que sí, por favor Sakura-chan…

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, ruborizada por su petición.

\- ¿De qué están hablando mis dos jóvenes preferidos?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Tsunade. Caminaba hacia ellos, apoyada en su elegante bastón de marfil y al llegar junto ella, la abrazo con su brazo libre.

\- Abuela –Naruto la besó con efusividad en las mejillas–. Intento convencer a Sakura-chan para que sea mi modelo.

\- ¿En serio? -la anciana la estrechó contra su hombro. – ¿Y ha dicho que sí, verdad?

\- Aún no, Abuela. Esperaba que me ayudaras a convencerla.

\- Ángel… Tienes que hacerlo. Serás su obra maestra. ¿No es cierto, Sasuke?

Ella quiso que se la tragara la tierra al comprobar que él había seguido a Tsunade y escuchaba la conversación a escasos pasos de ellos. Sus ojos negros la fulminaron al tropezar con los de ella.

\- Sin duda, abuela -comentó con ironía-. El Louvre estará orgulloso de reemplazar el retrato de la Mona Lisa por el de la señorita Haruno.

\- Qué tonto eres, Sasuke… -Tsunade le pellizcó la mejilla y él esbozó una sonrisa seca, expresando con ello la alegría que le producía la noticia.- Qué cosas dices… Nuestra Sakura es tan bonita que esa Mona Lisa se moriría de envidia, ¿no crees?

\- Si tú lo dices, abuela…

Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza. Era evidente que él se burlaba y que la consideraba demasiado vulgar para merecer que Naruto perdiera su tiempo con ella. Tal vez por esa razón, decidió hacerle tragar sus palabras.

\- Será un honor posar para uno de sus cuadros –dijo con voz firme-. Si realmente cree que puedo servir.

\- ¿Bromea? -Naruto pasó junto a ellos, emocionado y feliz por lo fácil que había sido vencer su resistencia inicial-. Empezaremos hoy mismo. El mundo se rendirá a sus pies cuando haya terminado.

Sasuke se retiró. Pero antes de hacerlo, se aproximó con disimulo para susurrarle algo al oído.

\- La veré en la cena, señorita Haruno. Es decir, si sus nuevas obligaciones se lo permiten -había una velada amenaza en el modo en que lo había dicho.

Sakura ya se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Pero al ver la alegría con que Tsunade le hablaba de las excelentes cualidades de Naruto como pintor, trató de no pensar más en ello.

~•~

Sin embargo, no lo vio durante la cena. No porque sus obligaciones no se lo permitieran, sino porque había sido muy convincente al excusarse ante todos argumentando que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. En parte era cierto. La sesión de posado para el retrato la había dejado exhausta.

Permanecer tanto rato quieta como una estatua no era tarea fácil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca había sido una persona que gustara de la pasividad.

Por otro lado, no deseaba encontrarse en la mesa con la mirada acusadora de Sasuke. Aunque no lo podía evitar eternamente, prefirió esperar a que todos estuvieran acostados para ir a la cocina en busca de una taza de leche caliente.

La ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, pensó, mientras sorbía lentamente en la oscuridad del salón. Se había sentado sobre la alfombra, con los pies encogidos en el estómago y la espalda apoyada contra el sofá.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, disfrutando del silencio y de la paz que le proporcionaba la oscuridad.

\- ¿Agotada, señorita Haruno?

La voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó y se apresuró a ponerse en pie, buscando con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Tragó saliva al descubrir lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Su sombra se recortaba junto al amplio ventanal y Sakura entrecerró los párpados para verlo mejor, ayudada ahora por la luz de la luna que se filtraba tras las cortinas.

\- Ser la musa de alguien como mi primo no es tarea fácil, ¿no? -se burló al ver que ella no respondía. Ella enrojeció a causa de la vergüenza, pero se alegró de que él no pudiera percibirlo en la penumbra.

\- Naruto tiene mucho talento, señor Uchiha -replicó en voz baja-. Estoy segura de que incluso con una modelo vulgar como yo su trabajo no será mediocre.

\- No he mencionado la palabra vulgar, señorita Haruno -se volvió hacia ella y al hacerlo, esta vez pudo distinguir mejor su rostro a la luz. Su expresión era severa al mirarla. - Pero en cualquier caso, tiene razón. Incluso tratándose de usted, él hará que parezca encantadora.

\- Será mejor que me vaya -murmuró, desalentada ante el hecho evidente de que aquel hombre nunca la trataría con más respeto del que había mostrado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué no se queda un rato, señorita Haruno?

\- ¿Para que siga burlándose de mí? -se atrevió a preguntar y escuchó su risa suave como respuesta-. Gracias, pero creo que no.

\- ¿No le parezco un buen conversador, Sakura? -su tono era sarcástico–. Ya veo que no. Quizá sea porque me compara continuamente con mi adorable primo. O quizá se esté preguntando en qué momento de nuestras vidas él se convirtió en el hombre apuesto y galante que conoce, mientras que yo solo soy un tipo arrogante que despierta su rechazo. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Sólo quiero irme a descansar -replicó, consciente de que él se había aproximado demasiado al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

\- Pero yo no quiero que se vaya, señorita -la retuvo, interponiéndose en su camino y observándola fijamente - Quiero que seamos amigos, ¿tan difícil le resulta comprenderlo?

\- Usted no desea que seamos amigos -lo corrigió con voz débil-. Sólo quiere que todos le rindan pleitesía.

\- ¿Y por qué eso le molesta tanto, querida? -él se reía de nuevo en su rostro-. Todos lo hacen. ¿Acaso se considera diferente al resto?

\- No. Pero usted no compró el derecho a pisotear mi dignidad cuando me contrató.

\- ¿No lo hice? –Sasuke arqueo las cejas -. Es probable entonces que tengamos que revisar algunos puntos de ese contrato, señorita Haruno. Porque, para su información, le diré que en esta casa soy yo quien da las órdenes. Soy yo quien decide en qué ocupa su valioso tiempo. Y por supuesto, soy yo quien paga cada minuto de ese tiempo.

\- En ese caso, le sugiero que informe de ese detalle al señor Naruto –Sakura apenas podía contener las lágrimas de rabia al hablar-. Ya que no deseo que ni él ni yo derrochemos mi tiempo y su dinero en algo que parece disgustarle tanto.

\- Descuide, señorita. Lo haré en cuanto tenga ocasión -él se apartó para que la joven pudiera pasar a su lado.

Pero la llamó antes de que abandonara el salón.

\- Señorita Haruno… No sufra demasiado, ¿quiere? Dejaré que mi primo termine su retrato.

\- ¿Ha cambiado de opinión, señor? -inquirió con un hilo de voz, con las manos temblorosas apretadas alrededor de la cerámica de su taza de leche vacía.

\- En absoluto. Pero no quiero frustrar su recién descubierta faceta de musa inspiradora -se burlaba nuevamente-. Aunque antes, pretendo arrancarle una promesa, señorita.

Ella no dijo nada. Esperaba que él lanzara algún otro comentario desagradable que la haría llorar irremediablemente.

\- Prométame que lo único que mi primo se llevará de usted cuando se vaya será ese maldito retrato -la miró con sus ojos brillantes y astutos mientras apresaba su mano y tironeaba de ella hasta casi tenerla sobre su cuerpo y con su rostro muy cerca al suyo.

-No comprendo…

\- Sólo diga que lo promete -ordenó Sasuke y en esta ocasión, su expresión se había vuelto casi furibunda, por un momento pudo ver un ligero destello de desesperación y tristeza en sus facciones.

\- Vamos, querida mía… Sólo es una pequeña promesa, luego la dejaré irse a su cuarto.

\- Lo prometo… Se lo prometo, pero deje que me vaya…

\- Bien - la soltó con brusquedad, pero con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. - Corra a su cuarto, ángel. Sueñe cuanto pueda con el idiota de mi primo… Pero mañana, la dura realidad no habrá cambiado para usted… Porque, para usted señorita, yo soy la dura realidad. _Yo soy su única realidad_, mi primo para usted sólo será una linda fantasía, un sueño irrealizable.

Sakura no quiso escuchar más. Huyó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y se encerró en su habitación. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente y aún sentía el contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel.

¿Por qué le había pedido algo así? ¿Qué extraños pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Sasuke Uchiha al hacerle una petición como aquella? Ni siquiera tenía valor para pensarlo, aunque eso no era lo que más la preocupaba.

Lo peor era aquella sensación, aquel hormigueo en la boca del estómago y aquel ardor en la mano que él había apresado sin ninguna delicadeza para retenerla.

_¿Qué significaba?_

Cerró los ojos, espantada. Sasuke no era nadie, no era nada para ella… Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que, de alguna manera, él sí la consideraba una de sus propiedades?

La trataba como… si ella le perteneciera.

**Sugoi! *0* amo cuando Sasuke pierde los nervios y saca a relucir sus celos, kyaa! no es kawaii?**

**Ok, mi lado fangirl también salio a relucir XD**

**Bien, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, como lo prometi! tuve que detallarlo un poco porque como les digo todo sucedia muy a prisa y no, creo que me quedo bien, n,n**

**Kristel: Ahora si que se puso más interesante, no? fuertes tenciones se resiran en el aire! Naruto me parece un encanto, más como trata a Sakura, veremos como maneja nuestro Sasuke la situación.**

**Lizbet-linux: Tus ganas aumentaran con forme avance la historia, creeme, falta un buen trecho n,n gracias por tu review, y disfruta del capitulo :)**

**animelovesasusaku: Y a mi me encanta tu nombre! n,n pues, como varios saben actualizo todos los dias, por las noches. Así que seria mejor decir una hora especifica, (lo siento, hora especifica no tengo, pero siempre lo posteo por las noches sin falta, como dije, si no lo hago en algun momento, sera por fuerza mayor). Nunca! creeme, nunca pienso dejarlo a medias, se lo duro y cruel que es engancharte con una historia y que no la terminen, no sabes cuanto he sufrido por eso. :'( No te preocupes, lo terminare, palabra de Rossy :) Gracias por leer, disfruta del capitulo :3**

**inesUchiha: Sempai! me emociono mucho tu review! no te preocupes, yo he pasado por lo mismo al leer un fic XD. Cerca, cerca de la verdad. claro que aun hay más detalles que no pienso decirlas! las leeran luego... me diste una idea, hare un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, hasta ahora sólo hemos visto una escena, pero necesitaremos de un capitulo especial para entenderlo, y no quedar con ganas de estrangularlo XD (sera mi creación) te parece bien la idea? :) Gracias por leer, una vez más, muchas gracias por tu lindo review. ;)**

**Kristty: Mi nueva lectora! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y que bien que te guste. Sí, Sasuke esta lastimado y por eso siente que debe lastimar a los demas para sentirse mejor, pobre Sakura, u.u es la que paga por los platos rotos, la aparición de Naruto hara estragos XD espero te guste este capitulo tambien :)**

**Sakuura13: Dejame decirte amiga, que tu review me hizo el dia XD no pare de reir por un buen rato, SIII se que da ganas de hacer esas cosas y que despues tienes sentimientos encontrados :') sentimientos de amor/odio a más no poder, ¿que se le va hacer? es inevitable. Gracias por alegrarme el día con tu review n,n**

**tatutu: la seguire, eso se los prometo :)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana, misma hora, mismo fic!**

**Besos, Rossy :)**


	7. Algo inesperado

**Capítulo VII**

**Algo inesperado**

\- Querida niña… -Tsunade había cubierto los ojos de la joven con sus manos.

Esperaba a que un bullicioso Naruto le diera la señal que indicaba que todo estaba listo. No le había permitido ver el retrato aún. Le había dicho que traería mala suerte que lo viera antes de que estuviera terminado por lo que Sakura había aceptado sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo, él era el artista. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos y Naruto la tomó de los hombros para girarla y dejarla admirar su obra, comprendió que tenía razón.

Ahogó una exclamación, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rubor cuando Tsunade aplaudió repetidamente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer que ella fuera la mujer del cuadro… Sencillamente, era demasiado hermoso.

\- Es…es… -balbuceó, incapaz de articular palabras que expresaran su gratitud. Realmente, nadie la había hecho sentir nunca como en ese momento. Naruto podía tener todos los defectos del mundo más los que su primo quisiera inventar, pero en aquel lienzo había puesto su corazón y la había hecho muy feliz, más feliz de lo que se había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Porque había logrado captar una belleza que nada tenía que ver con la simple apariencia física, Naruto había pintado su alma, su interior… Estaba tan emocionada que contenía a duras penas las lágrimas. Lo miró a los ojos, y no pudo reprimir lo que su corazón le gritaba.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias.

\- Eres tú, ángel. No me des las gracias, solo he retratado lo que veo todos los días, una mujer con un exterior e interior tan hermoso y dulce que es único -Naruto se apartó un poco para observar su propia creación-. Pensándolo bien, soy yo quien debería dártelas. Es lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Y te lo debo sólo a ti.

Naruto la tuteaba como era habitual desde que posaba para él. Un día le había dicho muy serio: Ángel, no puedo pintarte mientras nos tratamos con tanta ceremonia, así que de ahora en más seremos amigos, sólo Naruto y Sakura-chan.

A partir de ese día, la relación entre ambos había sido la de dos buenos amigos que compartían sus inquietudes, y que bromeaban. Precisamente la noche anterior, él le había dicho que saldrían a celebrar que habían acabado el cuadro, y que también sería una especie de despedida, ya que al otro día dejaría la isla, aunque aún no se lo había dicho a Tsunade, estaba decidido.

Por fin, Naruto había comprendido que debía tomar las riendas de su vida. Y mientras esperaba su gran oportunidad para mostrar su valía como pintor, había aceptado la oferta de una importante galería de arte en Nueva York. Al parecer, le ofrecían una suculenta oferta. Un puesto de restaurador que le reportaría lo bastante como para vivir holgadamente y le dejaría suficiente tiempo libre para pintar.

Sakura se alegraba por él. Pero le deprimió recordar que a la mañana siguiente, su buen amigo se habría marchado, y otra vez estaría sola. Lo echaría mucho de menos, y Tsunade se pondría muy triste. Aunque también las dos estarían contentas porque Naruto demostrase al fin que era capaz de cuidarse solo.

\- Me gustaría que fuera para ti -anunció Naruto-. ¿Aceptarás que sea mi regalo, ángel?

Sakura negó con una sonrisa. Intuía que él solo lo decía por cortesía. En realidad, era como arrebatarle un hijo a su padre nada más nacer. Pensó que Naruto deseaba realmente tener la oportunidad de exhibirlo en la galería, con la esperanza quizá de que algún mecenas viera la misma ternura que ella había visto en el lienzo.

\- Prometiste que me harías famosa -le recordó con cariño-. Pero tal vez dentro de un tiempo, si a nadie más le gusta, lo aceptaré.

\- Trato hecho -le tendió la mano y cuando Sakura la estrechó, Naruto tiró de ella para besarla espontáneamente en los labios. Fue un beso fugaz, de amigos, apenas un ligero roce. Aunque no tan fugaz como para no ser visto por el hombre que atravesaba en ese instante al salón para dirigirse hacia ellos. Tsunade carraspeó, divertida, ante el gesto. Naruto la soltó de inmediato al percibir la censura en la mirada del recién llegado.

\- Buenos días a todos -saludó sin entusiasmo y volviéndose para mirar a su primo añadió con sarcasmo-. Veo que has madrugado, es raro, no es tu costumbre levantarte antes del mediodía. ¿Celebramos algo, primo?

-Míralo tú mismo -Tsunade lo empujó, haciendo que se colocara justo delante del lienzo. Sasuke se paseó alrededor del cuadro, con la misma expresión severa que lo caracterizaba siempre. Después, miró a Sakura y al hacerlo, la severidad de su rostro había sido sustituida por otra de sus virtudes favoritas: la ironía.

\- Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es nuestra queridísima señorita Haruno… ¡Quién lo diría!

\- ¿Acaso le disgusta, señor Uchiha? -preguntó Sakura, ofendida por su tono burlón-. Ya le dije que el cuadro no sería vulgar sólo porque yo lo soy.

\- ¿Disgustarme? -él arqueó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa-. En absoluto. Estoy seguro de que muchos millonarios se pelearán por él cuando lo subasten en alguna galería. Primo… has logrado que la señorita Haruno parezca cualquier cosa menos la señorita Haruno.

\- La señorita Haruno es lo bastante bonita en persona -replicó Tsunade, muy disgustada. Pero Sakura le indicó con un gesto que no tenía importancia. Aun así, la anciana no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que nadie la importunara en su presencia y ella se lo agradeció en silencio-. Claro que estás demasiado ciego para ver eso… Estás demasiado ciego para ver algo que es obvio hasta para las plantas, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura es una mujer preciosa.

Tsunade masculló algo más en otro idioma desconocido para Sakura y a pesar de que ella no lo entendió, supo que no era algo del todo bueno. Ya que Sasuke había palidecido al escuchar sus palabras, y Naruto había abierto los ojos muy sorprendido con lo dicho por la mujer.

\- Abuela… -comenzó a hablar para defenderse, pero Tsunade lo apartó con brusquedad, utilizando su bastón.

\- Quítate de mi vista –le sonrió a Sakura, quien había enrojecido visiblemente-. ¿Me acompañas, ángel? Leeremos un par de capítulos de esa interesante novela. Ya sabes, esa… donde los caballeros se comportan como caballeros y no como bestias sin modales. Buenos días, Sasuke. Naruto, te veré durante el almuerzo… ¿Nos vamos, niña?

Ella la siguió, ansiosa por desaparecer. A decir verdad, Sasuke Uchiha ya no podía humillarla más. Pero temiendo que él descargaría en ella su malhumor y sintiéndose una cobarde por ello, lo dejó allí plantado en compañía de su primo. Naruto sabría perdonarla por huir así de su primo.

~•~

\- ¿Vendrías conmigo si te lo pidiera?

La pregunta de su mejor amigo la tomó por sorpresa. Casi se atragantó con el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando logrando que los demás comensales del lugar se volvieron hacia ella alarmados al escucharla toser ruidosamente. Sakura se disculpó con una sonrisa y aceptó agradecida el vaso de agua que Naruto le ofrecía.

\- No quería provocar que te asfixiaras. Te pido disculpas por mi torpeza -El apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Sakura movió la cabeza, indicándole con ello que todo estaba bien. -Pero, ¿lo harías, vendrías conmigo? –insistió, volviéndola a mirar con sus misteriosos ojos azules.

\- Naruto, yo…

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme -él dobló su servilleta con cuidado y la dejó sobre la mesa, extendiendo las manos sobre el mantel para apresar las de ella-. No me amas.

\- Y tú tampoco a mi -puntualizó, procurando no ser brusca al hablar. Lo último que deseaba era herir a alguien que había sido tan bueno con ella, y que había llegado a apreciar tanto como a un hermano.

\- Pero podría llegar a enamorarme de ti, estoy seguro. Sería tan fácil amarte, dime que sí Sakura, por favor... -Naruto sonrió con cierta tristeza-. Y también sería muy conveniente. Eres una buena influencia en mí, ¿lo sabías? Desde que te conozco soy una mejor persona. Creo que si te hubiera conocido antes, sería una persona distinta… Definitivamente, un buen hombre tendrá mucha suerte algún día.

\- Naruto… –dijo, apretando ligeramente sus manos, y dedicándole un dulce sonrisa.

\- Ya sé, ya sé. Pero ese hombre no seré yo -volvió a sonreírle-. Pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Dime una cosa, Sakura-chan. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo con la abuela? Creo que ella ya ha decidido adoptarte como parte de la familia.

\- Eso me hace muy feliz, yo también ya me siento como parte de la familia… -no le dijo que eso no incluía al desagradable Sasuke Uchiha, pero Naruto lo intuyó por el modo en que ella titubeó al final.

\- Harías a la abuela Tsunade muy feliz quedándote en la isla. Y a mí también –añadió con un guiño –. Será un placer venir de visita más a menudo para visitar a mis dos bellas mujeres. Aunque no quieras huir conmigo. –le dijo con tono pícaro.

\- Naruto… ¿Le has dicho ya a la abuela Tsunade que te marchas? -preguntó con una sombra de pesar en la mirada.

\- Antes de que saliéramos hablé con ella. Se puso hecha una fiera al principio... -sonrió a medias- Luego, la amenacé con llevarte conmigo si no se portaba como una ancianita responsable. Eso la calmó de inmediato. Me dijo: 'Por nada del mundo, sacarás a mi niña de esta casa'. Es obvio que tampoco ella me considera un buen partido para ti.

\- Oh, Naruto… Te echaré tanto de menos… -suspiró, mientras él le indicaba al camarero que les trajera la cuenta.

\- No estés triste, ángel. Mi primo Sasuke se ocupará de ti -al pronunciar esas palabras y ver como ella palidecía, volvió a sonreír traviesamente-. No tengas miedo, Sakura-chan. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Pero ella no estaba segura de que no sucedería tal y como él había dicho.

De hecho, Sasuke Uchiha parecía ansioso por tener el camino libre y despacharse a gusto con ella. Mientras Naruto había estado cerca, Sasuke había mantenido la distancia. Ahora que él se iba… ¿quién la haría reír de nuevo, quien la protegería del sarcasmo de su jefe? Trató de no pensar en ello mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

~•~

Naruto se había retirado temprano, ya que debía madrugar para emprender el viaje hacia su nueva vida. Así que Sakura procuró no entretenerlo, a pesar de que disfrutaba enormemente conversar con él. Lo dejó irse a dormir luego de un afectuoso saludo. Se había descalzado para no hacer ruido y llevaba las sandalias en una de las manos.

Empujó la puerta con lentitud, recorriendo con pasos inseguros la distancia hasta la enorme estantería. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, así que buscó con dedos torpes el interruptor de la luz, pero antes de que lo alcanzara, la luz de un velador que estaba al final de la biblioteca invadió de repente la habitación.

Sakura retrocedió asustada. Sasuke estaba frente a ella, sentado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas y en ese momento dejaba caer a un lado el brazo que había extendido para llegar al interruptor antes que ella. Ella lo observó a hurtadillas.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, algunos mechones le caían con rebeldía sobre la frente y lo vio pasar la mano sobre ellos en un gesto inútil por devolverlos a su sitio. Probablemente debía haberse quedado dormido en aquella incómoda postura y eso le hacía que tuviera aquella expresión malhumorada que, por otro lado, era su expresión habitual.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca demasiado elegante, que ahora sobresalía desenfadada por la cintura del pantalón, con los botones abiertos hasta la mitad del pecho, exhibiéndolo sin pudor ante ella. Sakura apartó la mirada de inmediato de esa sugerente vista y siguió el movimiento de sus dedos mientras él le indicaba con una inclinación de barbilla que se acercase.

\- Póngase donde pueda verla, señorita Haruno. No voy a morderla -su voz sonaba grave y distante, como si le hablara desde algún lugar de ultratumba…Quizá desde aquel infierno donde él era el amo y señor donde recluía a todas las almas que como ella no tenían el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él.

Aun así, obedeció y con paso titubeante se acercó acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. La luz del foco le daba directamente en la cara y Sakura parpadeó, sintiéndose como una prisionera a la que sometían a interrogatorio. Los ojos de él recorrieron con descaro la figura femenina, envuelta en aquel sencillo vestido de gasa blanca que dejaba entrever sus curvas bajo el débil halo de luz.

Los ojos volaron hacia la mano de ella, que sostenía todavía las sandalias. Entrecerró los párpados y ella vio cómo su mandíbula se tensaba al imaginar Dios sabe qué clase de nuevas humillaciones sobre su vulgar aspecto.

\- Veo que lo ha pasado bien -comentó con sarcasmo, señalando sus pies descalzos-. ¿Naruto y usted se desvestían por el camino para ahorrar tiempo, señorita Haruno?

\- ¿Perdón? -Sakura pensó que había escuchado mal. Era imposible que él la insultara de aquel modo.

\- Ya me ha oído -él recogió las piernas, doblando ligeramente las rodillas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, recriminándola con la mirada-. Creo haber sido bastante claro en lo que respecta a sus obligaciones en esta casa, señorita Haruno.

\- Sólo trataba de ser amable, señor Uchiha -se defendió, consciente de que él pretendía rebajarla nuevamente.

\- ¿Necesita que le recuerde cuáles eran esas obligaciones? -preguntó con dureza, ignorándola deliberadamente-. Hacer compañía a mi abuela y comportarse como si fuera una mujer decente, ¿le suena, señorita? Y por supuesto, bajo ningún concepto, eso incluye coquetear con mi primo y lanzarse a su conquista como si sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar a todos que tipo de mujer es en realidad.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de mujer soy, según usted? -se atrevió a decir, furiosa por el modo en que él la trataba.

\- ¿Soportará lo que le diga sin echarse a llorar y alarmar a toda la casa con sus sollozos? -le lanzó una mirada tan hostil que ella permaneció en silencio, incapaz de mostrarse firme como deseaba-. ¿No irá corriendo a buscar consuelo en su valiente héroe, aquel que la rescató de nuestra aburrida compañía?

Sakura sabía que se refería a Sasuke. Sin saber por qué, él ya había dado por sentado que Naruto era el príncipe azul que rondaba sus sueños. Qué ironía…

Sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera podía imaginar que en sus sueños, ya no había lugar para príncipes, ni para cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo, reconoció que la visita de Naruto era una especie de tregua en la guerra que él le había declarado desde que llego.

\- Entonces… ¿No me delatará ante mi abuela y le contará que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos, aun cuando lo que le diga no le gusta? -insistió, burlándose cuando ella levantó la barbilla con orgullo-. Siendo así… Le diré que esta noche realmente parece un ángel, señorita Haruno, está hermosa.

Sakura ya estaba resignada a enseñar las uñas para defenderse, cuando las palabras de él la dejaron boquiabierta. En lugar de atacarla, Sasuke Uchiha le hacía un cumplido. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa viniendo de él. Excepto para aquello.

\- ¿Qué dijo…? -trató de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso era una nueva estrategia para humillarla? Sakura se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, odiándose porque en el fondo, el cumplido de Sasuke la había hecho estremecer.

Quiso creer que a causa de la sorpresa, pero lo cierto es que al mirarlo, tuvo que reconocer que cuando sonreía de aquella forma él parecía humano, un humano muy atractivo.

\- Está hermosa, señorita Haruno -continuó él y había algo en sus ojos que Sakura no pudo o no quiso descifrar.

Sasuke abandonó el sofá y se quedó de pie frente a ella, observándola fijamente-. Mírese… Esos preciosos ojos verdes que tiene brillantes a causa del vino, el cabello revuelto por los vientos de la costa, las mejillas encendidas, los labios palpitantes, húmedos y entreabiertos… Y ese vestido…

Se acercó a ella, prácticamente rozando sus cuerpos. Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente la delgada tira que lo sujetaba sobre su piel ligeramente bronceada deslizándola sobre el hombro y dejándola resbalar sobre el brazo desnudo de ella.

Sakura se cubrió el pecho con las manos instintivamente, temiendo que el resto del vestido corriera la misma suerte. Pero él no la tocó. Sólo la miraba como si quisiera tener el poder de hacerla desaparecer para terminar de una vez con sus preocupaciones.

\- Me pregunto qué haría nuestro querido Naruto si estuviera en mi lugar… -murmuró y su boca rozó apenas la nariz de ella al hacerlo-. Una joven tan bonita como usted, tan vulnerable y dulce, tan dispuesta a rendirse al hechizo del amor a la menor muestra de galantería de un hombre… ¿Y qué haría usted, señorita Haruno, si en lugar del odioso señor de la casa, papel que me toca desempeñar, fuera él quien la tuviera así? Temblorosa y sugerente, preparada para entregarse como una virgen en su noche de bodas… ¿Aceptaría echar por la borda todas sus buenas intenciones? ¿Se dejaría vencer ante el hecho evidente de que es mujer y de que su propia naturaleza la impulsa a recibir al hombre entre sus brazos? ¿Y si ese hombre fuera alguien como yo? Píenselo bien, señorita Haruno… Un tipo despreciable y sin sentimientos, un hombre al que sólo le importa ganar, cueste lo que le cueste…  
Pero también un hombre que una vez fue niño… Un pobre huérfano, convertido en alguien sombrío por los avatares de la vida, un hombre solitario y amargado… Con aquel pequeño al que Tsunade adora y añora, gritando socorro en las profundidades de su alma… ¿Lo haría, quizá por ella, sólo por hacerla feliz? ¿Aceptaría, señorita? ¿Aceptaría que yo fuera ese hombre? ¿Qué yo fuera su valiente príncipe?

Su tono era afectado y teatral al hablar. Sin duda, él no se consideraba una víctima y por supuesto, no deseaba que ella lo salvara. Tan solo se burlaba, esperando que en un momento de debilidad cayera en la trampa. Pero Sakura no era tan estúpida y a pesar de que por un momento había creído ver de verdad al niño del que hablaba Sasuke, no se dejó engañar.

\- Jamás aceptaría -lo dijo con seguridad y él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por el reto que leía en la mirada femenina. Ella añadió con firmeza-. Nunca me entregaría a alguien a quien no amara.

\- ¿No lo haría? ¿Ni siquiera si con ello proporcionara unos pocos días de felicidad a una anciana a la que quizá no sorprenda otra primavera?

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Qué quería decir con eso, de qué estaba hablando? Tsunade no podía estar tan enferma… Sasuke mentía sólo para atormentarla, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? -le recriminó y la voz le vibraba a causa del temor de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

\- Porque es justo lo que quiero proponerle, señorita Haruno –Sasuke sonrió-. Y deseo saber hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar.

\- ¿Usted pretende que yo sea…? -ahora ya no comprendía absolutamente nada. Quizá había tomado demasiado vino. O quizá… Quizá sólo estaba soñando y Sasuke formaba parte de una pesadilla de la que despertaría de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Mi amante? -él soltó una carcajada seca que retumbó en sus oídos -. No veo que beneficio sacaría de eso, señorita. Ya le dije que no estaba interesado en ese aspecto respecto a usted, ¿recuerda? En realidad, quiero proponerle algo más provechoso para ambos.

Sakura no dijo nada. Mantenía la esperanza de que aquella pesadilla terminara cuanto antes.

\- Le propongo que hagamos que los últimos días de mi abuela sean tal y como ella sueña que sean -explicó con voz neutra y desprovista de emoción, imprimiendo después un tono irónico al continuar-. Una familia feliz, estable… Un nieto formal y una mujer formal a su lado, y con mucha suerte y si el tiempo está de nuestra parte, los pasos de un nuevo Uchiha correteando por los pasillos de su casa. ¿Entiende lo que le pido, señorita Haruno?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ¿Entenderlo? Se pellizcaba con disimulo para convencerse si aquello era real o no. Seguro sólo la quería como una más de sus amantes, un pasatiempo, un…

\- Le estoy pidiendo que sea mi esposa, Sakura Haruno.

Esperen ¡¿Qué?!

**cha, cha, cha, channn! ¿shockeadas? hasta yo lo estaria XD ¿Que les parecio?**

**Oh my god, Sasuke por fin revelo sus verdaderas intenciones. ahora es sólo saber como manejara Sakura la situación.**

**Algo corto el capitul, lo sé, pero preferi dejar hasta aqui para aumentar la tensión ;)**

**Por hoy no dire más. quiero que asimilen la noticia n,n **

**Nos leemos mañana!**

**Besos, Rossy :)**


	8. Compromiso

**Capítulo VIII**

**Compromiso**

_Él debe estar bromeando, debe estar bromeando, se burla de mí, como siempre…_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Sakura se tapó los oídos, convencida de que si lo deseaba con fuerza, Sasuke desaparecería y nada de lo sucedido sería real. Sin embargo, unos dedos fuertes le retiraron las manos de la cara y la obligaron a mirarlo. Él seguía allí, expectante, aguardando una respuesta.

\- Está loco… -fue lo único que acertó a susurrar en mitad de su confusión.

\- Tal vez. Pero deje que le explique la conveniencia de este negocio antes de rechazar mi oferta –Sasuke hizo que se sentara en el mismo sofá que él había ocupado hacía unos minutos.

Por su parte, él permaneció de pie, sosteniendo su mirada para impedir que la apartara avergonzada-. Usted, será la señora Uchiha todo el tiempo que la abuela siga con nosotros. Durante ese tiempo, gozará de los privilegios de mi apellido. Un guardarropa a la altura de una verdadera dama, joyas, reuniones de sociedad, una cuenta corriente a su nombre…  
_Todo_, absolutamente todo cuanto siempre pudo haber soñado. Sólo tiene que pedir y haré que sea suyo al instante. Usted sólo debe comportarse como la esposa perfecta y hacer que mi abuela crea que me deja a buen recaudo. Únicamente, sea con ella tal y como es ahora, salvo que podrá llamarla abuela con el derecho de que será su nieta y llenará de alegría su corazón. Y cuando llegue el día en que mi abuela nos abandone, será libre. Rica y libre, señorita Haruno. Sin más ataduras que una suculenta suma de dinero fruto de su sacrificio.

\- Se está burlando de mí… -Sakura aún no podía creer lo que oía. ¿En realidad él esperaba que lo pensara siquiera?

\- En absoluto, querida. Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida -Sasuke se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá, con la intención de intimidarla con su proximidad. Lo estaba logrando.

Sakura se acurrucó, alejándose cuanto pudo de su contacto. Lo miró con recelo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, después de proponerle algo semejante? ¿Y si no fuera tan solo una broma de mal gusto? ¿Y si él estuviera realmente planteándole lo que ella había entendido que le planteaba? La idea era tan ridícula como aterradora.

Sasuke añadió como para acelerar su proceso de asimilación-. Medítelo toda la noche si lo desea, señorita Haruno. No quiero que se precipite. A fin de cuentas, usted no tiene a nadie que la aconseje…

Lo había dicho con tono hiriente, haciendo especial hincapié en el hecho de que efectivamente, no tenía a nadie. Por alguna razón, él sabía muy bien que ella no podía retroceder en el camino. Era despreciable el modo en que él se jactaba de eso y lo utilizaba en su propio beneficio.

\- Pero piense también que no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir en el caso de que decline mi oferta -le recordó con crueldad-. Si contraigo matrimonio con cualquier otra mujer, espero no necesitar ya sus servicios. Póngase en mi lugar. Sería absurdo proporcionar compañía extraña a la abuela cuando puede estar tan bien acompañada entre miembros de su familia, ¿no cree?

\- Entiendo… -a Sakura se le formaba por momentos un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

\- Oh, no, señorita Haruno. No creo que lo entienda -Sasuke se tomó la libertad de colocar sus dedos desprovistos de delicadeza bajo la barbilla femenina, obligándola a girar el rostro hacia él-. Existen dos grandes deseos que no permitiré que mi abuela se lleve a la tumba sin que sean cumplidos: Uno, es verme felizmente casado; y el otro, ver como Naruto sienta cabeza. Como es evidente que no puedo hacer nada para cumplir lo segundo, tengo la responsabilidad de cumplir lo primero, cueste lo que me cueste.  
Y sospecho, señorita Haruno, que mi fortuna sufrirá daños menores si la elijo a usted en lugar de a una de esas arpías a las que la abuela me acusa de frecuentar. No es que la menosprecie, entiéndalo por favor… Es sólo que prefiero evitar un divorcio millonario. Pero le prometo que seré generoso cuando llegue el momento, Sakura.

Ella por su parte se sintió incapaz de escucharle un segundo más. Se levantó de un salto y se alejó lo bastante de él como para que no percibiera los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

\- Usted… -temblaba como un flan al dirigirse al hombre-. ¿Por quién me ha tomado...? ¿Acaso cree que su maldito dinero puede comprarlo todo?

\- Ya le dije en una ocasión lo que pensaba sobre eso -Sasuke aludió a aquella conversación en la playa, la única vez que ella había visto un atisbo de humanidad en su rostro al atender a aquellos niños. Qué equivocada había estado, pensó con rencor-. Todo tiene un precio, querida. Usted sólo diga el suyo y si es razonable, prometo no regatear.

\- ¿Por qué yo… por qué no…?

\- ¿Por qué no una mujer de mi círculo social? -él completó la frase por ella. Lo oyó reír-. Muy sencillo, señorita. Porque cuando el matrimonio termine, no tengo intención de que volvamos a vernos. Y no podría ser así si se tratara de alguna mujer con las que suelo salir. A ese tipo de mujeres no las puedo borrar de mi vida sólo con proponérmelo. Pero usted es diferente.  
No llama demasiado la atención, no le gustan los tumultos y no es lo bastante atractiva como para ponerme en evidencia flirteando con los hombres con los que hago negocios. Y no la imagino armando un escándalo para salir en los periódicos. La imagino tomando su pequeña fortuna y desapareciendo con rapidez para alejarse de mi desagradable presencia. Pero sobre todo, y esa es la razón más importante, porque mi abuela la adora.

\- Pero dijo que habría un nuevo Uchiha… -tartamudeaba sin que pudiera controlarse.

\- Esa era la parte en la que sí bromeaba, señorita -Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en ella-. ¿No habrá pensado ni por un instante que lo decía en serio, verdad?

\- No -contestó con agilidad. Rezó porque él no se diera cuenta de que mentía. Por un segundo, había imaginado lo que sería despertar una mañana siendo la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha. Con toda la intimidad que la expresión implicaba. Su esposa… Sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por permitirse pensar algo así.

\- Querida señorita Haruno -el tono de él se suavizó peligrosamente, mientras su mentón se inclinaba para rozar el cabello de Sakura-. Su virtud está a salvo conmigo, se lo aseguro. Quizá si alguna vez me mirara como miraba a mi perfecto primo esta noche podría pensar que hay una verdadera mujer en su interior. Pero no es el caso, señorita. Usted es tan fría como esta baldosa.

Sasuke golpeó con repentina brusquedad el suelo bajo su zapato, ilustrando la opinión que ella le merecía.

\- Querida… Esa expresión aterrorizada no encendería mi pasión ni estando ebrio –Sasuke casi escupió las palabras-. Pero si no me cree, le diré que desde hoy, le hago un juramento. Le juro sobre lo que usted considere más sagrado, que no le pondré un dedo encima mientras estemos casados.

Sakura lo miró con recelo.

\- Por supuesto, eso implica que usted tampoco me pondrá un dedo encima... -si trataba de parecer gracioso, no podía hacerlo peor. Sakura no dejaba de temblar y él, enojado, la sujetó por los hombros-. Por Dios, diga algo, señorita. Empiezo a perder la paciencia.

Sakura se apartó, asustada por el brillo extraño que desprendían los ojos del hombre.

\- Sólo puedo decir que creo que se ha vuelto completamente loco -contestó con voz clara a pesar de su miedo-. Y puede despedirme si quiere. No tengo intención de seguir con esta farsa un minuto más.

Sasuke apretó los labios con fuerza y la apuntó con su dedo erguido mientras la miraba con expresión amenazadora.

\- ¿Me está rechazando, señorita Haruno? -inquirió con la incredulidad de quien está acostumbrado a ganar siempre.

\- Ya se ha burlado bastante de mí, señor Uchiha -ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero él la detuvo, reteniéndola contra la puerta con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Al ver como ella palidecía, se retiró unos centímetros para observarla mejor. De repente una pregunta se formó en la mente de Sakura, una gran curiosidad para su repentina propuesta.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? -Sakura articuló la frase como pudo.

\- Porque escuché como Naruto le decía a la abuela que se irá mañana. Y porque temo, señorita Haruno, que la hará correr tras él cuando se marche -explicó con pasmosa naturalidad-. Y no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad sólo porque mi primo sea un Don Juan sin remedio.

\- Pero yo no…

-¿No siente compasión por mi pobre abuela? -preguntó él, controlando su voz para que sonara humilde en lugar de arrogante y teatral-. ¿No le preocupa que esté triste cuando depende sólo de usted que tenga una muerte dulce y tranquila?

\- Ya sabe que quiero mucho a la señora -replicó, sintiéndose acorralada-. Haría cualquier cosa por ella…

\- Excepto casarse conmigo -puntualizó él y Sakura percibió de nuevo la hostilidad en su tono de voz.

\- Es que es una locura…

\- Entonces, no quiere tanto a mi abuela, señorita Haruno -la acusó.

Toda esa situación era demasiado para ella.

\- Por favor, déjeme ir…

\- Diga que lo pensará -ordenó él, franqueándole la salida.

\- No puedo…

\- Diga que lo pensará y dejaré que se marche, señorita Haruno -insistió Sasuke con tanta fiereza mientras la agarraba por los hombros, Sakura no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios-. Diga que será un ángel para ella y quizá un tormento para mí, Sakura. Usted es una chica caritativa, ¿no es así?

\- Déjeme... -suplicó.

Sasuke permitió que atravesara la puerta, pero la llamó antes de que ella alcanzara las escaleras.

-Sakura... -ella se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Lo había pronunciado con tal intensidad que hacía que sonara como si perteneciera a otra mujer-. Píenselo. Un nombre, una posición, dinero para hacer cuanto se proponga… Es un gran negocio, señorita Haruno. ¿Qué puede perder?

_¿Qué tal mi alma_? Sakura sólo lo pensó, pero no se molestó en contestarle.

Huyó a su habitación y se encerró en ella, tratando de analizar lo ocurrido.

¿Qué podía perder al aceptar algo así? Sasuke Uchiha no podía saber que algo en su interior ya había muerto al hacerle un ofrecimiento semejante.

Porque para su desgracia, acababa de descubrir que aquel ofrecimiento, había hecho que lo viera por primera vez como el hombre que era. Presuntuoso y arrogante.

Pero también increíblemente atractivo y durante un breve instante en él que lo había mirado de verdad a los ojos, como alguien de quien ella podría enamorarse.

Absurdo, ¿no?

~•~

Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras observaba, a través del cristal, como Naruto se despedía de Tsunade. Acababa de hacer lo mismo con ella y le había pedido que no llorara. Pero no podía evitarlo. En el poco tiempo que él había estado en la casa Sakura le había tomado cariño.

Había sido para ella una especie de hermano mayor, divertido y protector. El hermano que nunca había tenido y que ahora, agitaba la mano desde su coche y sonreía abiertamente. Se sintió repentinamente sola... vacía.

\- Veo que la marcha de Naruto la ha dejado muy afectada, señorita Haruno -una voz burlona sonó a sus espaldas. Sakura giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la fría mirada del señor Uchiha-. ¿Llora por él o por usted, Sakura?

Ella no contestó.

\- Entiendo… -él entrecerró los ojos, confiriendo a su rostro una expresión astuta y felina que la sobrecogió-. Se arrepiente de no haber hecho las maletas.

\- ¿Cómo dice? -ella no entendía a qué se refería.

\- No me engaña, mi querida flor. ¿Piensa decirme que no albergaba la esperanza de acompañar a Naruto a Estados Unidos?

Sakura apretó los labios indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla con el tipo de mujeres que harían una cosa así?

\- No ponga esa cara. Pude oír claramente como mi primo le contaba a la abuela que esas eran exactamente sus intenciones hacia usted… ¿Qué guarda ahí, señorita? -Sasuke había visto como ella trataba de ocultar algo en su mano. Sakura retrocedió asustada, consciente de que él malinterpretaría el inocente regalo de Naruto.

Pero Sasuke era más rápido que ella y apresó su mano de un solo movimiento, obligándola a despegar los dedos para descubrir el pequeño objeto que encerraba en su interior.

Era una cadena con un pequeño cristal de color aguamarina muy brillante; la madre de Naruto se lo había dado a su hijo cuando apenas era un niño. Era una especie de amuleto y reliquia para su primo.

Naruto le había prometido que le traería suerte y que la ayudaría a enfrentarse a los fantasmas que atormentaban su alma. Sakura no le había confesado que los únicos fantasmas que le preocupaban en ese momento, eran los que maldecían y tenían los ojos de un tigre furioso. Sasuke Uchiha mascullaba algo en ese instante mientras observaba con desaprobación el obsequio de su primo.

\- No es nada… -se apresuró a defenderse, a sabiendas de que sería inútil. Él ya la había juzgado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarle que no había nada de malo en aquel regalo.

\- ¿No lo es? -las facciones de Sasuke se contraían de ira al hablar. Soltó su mano como si el contacto le quemara y añadió con crueldad-. No me diga que esta cadena no es nada, sé muy bien cuál es su procedencia y significado... ¿Naruto le ha dejado una muestra de su amor, señorita Haruno?

\- Claro que no -replicó sin mirarlo, avergonzada por la burla que había en sus ojos-. Es un amuleto… Para la buena suerte… él dijo que me protegería.

\- ¿Protegerla? ¿De qué… o debería decir, de quién?

\- De nada… Sólo me protegería -balbuceó. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso con ella?

\- ¿De mí, tal vez? –Sasuke emitió una risa seca y desagradable-. Señorita… ¿En realidad cree que si quisiera algo de usted esa baratija que Naruto le obsequio me impediría tomarla? ¡No sea ridícula, por Dios!

\- Yo no…

\- Usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que soy capaz, señorita –Sasuke la cortó con brusquedad, empujándola hacia la ventana para cerciorarse de que Tsunade aún estaba fuera de la casa.

Acercó los labios al oído de Sakura, y le susurro-. Y déjeme que le diga algo, ángel… o demonio… o lo que sea usted, Sakura Haruno. Tiene mucha suerte de que a pesar de haberme demostrado que es una insensata, mi oferta siga en pie.

\- ¿Qué oferta…? -él no podía hablar en serio. No podía insistir en aquella idea absurda sobre el matrimonio de conveniencia.

\- Ya lo sabe -Sasuke sopló sobre su cabello con suavidad, provocando que ella temblara al sentir la caricia-. Aunque he cambiado de opinión. No me arriesgaré a que mi encantador primo se arrepienta y vuelva para hacer de la vida de ambos un desastre.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Digo, señorita Haruno, que quiero una respuesta ahora -su tono era imperioso-. ¿Se casará conmigo, querida flor? Nada de juegos. Sólo sí o no. Pero si la respuesta es no, ya puede subir a preparar su equipaje. Yo mismo haré que se reúna con Naruto en el aeropuerto hoy mismo.

_¿Por qué ella?_

\- Píenselo bien… Vea lo triste y susceptible que parece mi abuela, despidiendo a su nieto preferido; preguntándose cuando volverá a recibir una noticia que la haga feliz… -él la confundía a propósito.

_De todas las mujeres del mundo… ¿Por qué ella? _

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de la anciana que permanecía de pie en el jardín, apoyada en su elegante bastón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa que no disimulaba su intensa tristeza…

_No podía decir que no, no cuando la felicidad de una persona dependía de ella_

Se volvió hacia él con gesto inexpresivo.

\- Acepto -respondió, mientras una vocecita en su interior le recordaba que estaba cometiendo una locura.

\- ¿Ha dicho que sí, señorita Haruno? -preguntó Sasuke con una mezcla de burla y sorpresa en la voz.

Después de unos minutos en los que reinó el silencio, la puerta se abrió y Tsunade se abrazó a ella sin mediar palabra. Sakura dejó que desahogara su pena.

\- Alégrate, abuela… -Sasuke las interrumpió, encendiendo ceremoniosamente un cigarrillo y jactándose de su victoria ante ella. Tsunade lo miró sin comprender-. Sakura, acaba de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio. Estamos... comprometidos.

Sakura no podía dejar de escuchar sus palabras en su cabeza. Comprometidos. Estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha, dueño y amo de la isla.

Que Dios la ayudara, se iba a casar con un monstruo... con un hombre que la odiaba.

~•~

Después que él inventara un romance secreto entre ellos para explicarle a Tsunade su inesperado anuncio, Sakura se disculpó con la excusa de tener un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se encerró en su cuarto toda la mañana, preguntándose si realmente era tan insensata como Sasuke había descrito.

Tenía que serlo para aceptar hacer algo como aquello...

Durante la tarde, Tsunade había reclamado su presencia, ya que él se había ausentado unas horas de la casa.

Era más que obvio que la anciana era lo suficientemente astuta como para sospechar que algo no encajaba en todo esto del 'romance secreto'. Al menos, ella esperaba ser convincente y hacerle creer que en realidad el señor Uchiha y ella se amaban en silencio a pesar de su trato frío e impersonal en presencia de los demás.

No quería herir a Tsunade, pero tampoco quería engañarla. Pero sabía que Sasuke tenía razón en algo, a pesar de que no le gustara aceptarlo... ella ya no tenía otro hogar que no fuera la isla. Y Tsunade necesitaba tener la seguridad de que no la abandonaría también.

\- Siéntate aquí a mi lado, querida… -Tsunade palmeó el sofá junto a ella, y Sakura obedeció dócilmente-. Cuéntale a Tsunade qué está ocurriendo… ¿Lo harás, no? No me fío de mi nieto, y lo sabes. Haría cualquier cosa para que me fuera a la tumba tranquila.

\- Abuela, no… -replicó, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

-Sakura… No debes mentirme –la abrazó calurosamente-. Sé que eres una buena chica. Pero me temo que ese nieto mío te enredara con sus artimañas.

\- Él no…

-¿Es cierto que está enamorado de ti? -como ella no contestó, la anciana frunció el ceño. – ¿Y tú? ¿Lo amas?

Sakura se mordió los labios. Si contestaba que sí, le mentía a Tsunade.

Pero si contestaba que no, se mentía... a ella misma.

De repente, comprendió la gravedad de su error, de su terrible situación… ¡Lo amaba! ¡Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha…! Era por eso que sus hirientes palabras le afectaban tanto, era por eso que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia, atontándose, bloqueándose, rindiéndose… ¿Cómo era posible siquiera, después del modo en que la había tratado? Pero... Por todos los malditos santos... Se odio por haber sido tan ingenua…

Pero... no podía negarlo más tiempo, al parecer, era su destino que le gusten los hombres que nunca podrían amarla. Le había sucedido al conocer a Sai y ahora… Toda la historia se volvía a repetir. Tomó aire con fuerza, asustada por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

Sasuke Uchiha no se parecía en absoluto a su cuñado.

A pesar de lo que había sucedido, y en las circunstancias que sucedió todo. Sakura decidió guardar en su memoria a Sai como un bonito recuerdo, aunque como terminaron las cosas estaban lejos de ser bonitas, no podía negar, que por un tiempo, había sido feliz. Había sentido una cálida ilusión, vivió momentos agradables, momentos, por lo que siempre le estaría agradecida. A pesar del dolor que le siguió a esa felicidad.

Pero Sai apenas había sido un ensayo de la dura prueba que sería casarse con Sasuke, un hombre que jamás le correspondería simplemente porque la consideraba vulgar e inferior a él.

_Sasuke… _

Dios todavía no podía creerlo, le gustaba ese tipo insoportable... como podría ser posible que fuera tan… tan... ¡Irracional!

\- Entiendo… -Tsunade suspiró al ver que no respondía y perdida en sus pensamientos -. Estás metida en un buen lío, niña. No es fácil querer a Sasuke, ya lo has visto.

-No… no debe preocuparse por mí… -la tranquilizó, aun confundida con sus pensamientos y sus palabras.

\- No me preocupo por ti, ángel -sonrió con una expresión misteriosa en el rostro surcado de arrugas-. Es Sasuke quien me preocupa. Ese arrogante no imagina ni en sueños lo que se le avecina… Pero, ejem… Dejaré que los jóvenes enamorados arreglen sus cosas solos.

Sakura estaba segura de que había un mensaje en las palabras de la anciana. Pero no lograba captarlo. ¿Acaso la consideraba un digno oponente de su nieto?

La verdad no lo sabía, pensó mientras observaba como Tsunade se retiraba para ordenar la cena. La vio sonreír y no pudo apartar de su mente la idea de que la noticia la había hecho inmensa y extrañamente feliz a pesar de estar completamente segura que la estaban engañando.

~•~

Sakura estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando un golpe seco en la puerta la sobresaltó. Aguardó unos segundos, pensando que quizá solo había sido fruto de su imaginación. Pero no... Al instante la madera crujió nuevamente bajo los nudillos que la golpeaban con insistencia. Murmuró un suave "adelante" y vio como el señor Uchiha irrumpía en la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- Estaba a punto de acostarme -ella se cerró los botones del camisón hasta la garganta, ruborizándose cuando la mirada de él recorrió su figura con descaro.

\- Ya veo... -Sasuke se paseó por la habitación con lentitud, analizando cada pequeño detalle. El frasco de agua de colonia de azucenas sobre el tocador, el cepillo para el cabello, la ropa utilizada durante el día perfectamente doblada sobre la silla… Su expresión se volvió burlona al tomar entre los dedos el amuleto que Naruto le había regalado y que Sakura había dejado colgado en un extremo de su espejo. Lo miró con desprecio un momento y después, lo colocó otra vez en su sitio. Clavó sus ojos suspicaces en ella-. He pensado que debíamos hablar a solas, señorita Haruno.

\- ¿Para hacer coincidir nuestras versiones? -preguntó, dolida y enojada por el modo en que él representaba ante todos el papel de bondadoso señor acaudalado que le hacía los honores eligiéndola como esposa a pesar de su inferioridad-. No será necesario, señor. Soy consciente de que sabrá manejar la situación con su tacto habitual.

Lo había dicho con resentimiento y supo que sus palabras se traducían en que él respondería a tantas preguntas o contaría de la historia tanto como él quisiera. Y llegado el momento de que le insistan demasiado hasta el punto de descubrir la verdad del motivo de su enlace mandaría al resto del mundo al diablo y tan solo la haría su esposa sin más contemplaciones ni romanticismos.

-¿Eso que creía escuchar en su preciosa voz era sarcasmo, señorita? –Sasuke se acercó a ella con sigilo-. Le recuerdo que ha tomado la decisión libremente y sin coacciones, así que podría mostrarse, al menos, entusiasmada ante la idea de convertirse en la señora Uchiha.

Sakura se mordió los labios. _¿Sin coacciones?_

Él tenía peor memoria que modales, de eso ya estaba segura. Estuvo a punto de recordarle como la había invitado a preparar el equipaje si declinaba su oferta, pero supo que aquello solo llevaría a una discusión y no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para soportar su presencia por tanto tiempo.

\- Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar -se adelantó él, mientras sus ojos se detenían en los labios entreabiertos de la joven-. Tenemos que acordar algunos detalles antes de la ceremonia.

\- Lo que usted decida me parecerá bien -se apresuró a contestar, deseando que se marchara y dejara de observarla de aquella forma tan extraña. La hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable, sentía que la delgada tela de su camisón era insuficiente para tapar la vergüenza y agitación que había dentro de su cuerpo ante su presencia. Su respiración se agitó cuando él extendió los dedos hacia su rostro para apartar con súbita delicadeza un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

\- ¿No le da ilusión escoger un bonito vestido de novia, señorita Haruno? -inquirió Sasuke, entrecerrando los párpados peligrosamente-. Todas las novias lo hacen.

\- Sí, claro… -esquivó su mirada.

\- Mañana la llevaré a la ciudad y veremos que encontramos... -anunció él sin apartar los ojos de los labios femeninos-. Y también lencería nueva.

Sakura parpadeó, ruborizada hasta las pestañas por la intimidad de la conversación.

\- ¿Lencería? –pregunto extrañada.

\- Sakura… Mírese bien -la voz de él mostraba un nuevo matiz que ella no supo identificar-. Mi abuela jamás creerá que me he enamorado de alguien que usa… su tipo de lencería. Tendremos que buscar algo más sensual y femenino, ¿no le parece?

\- Está bien -contestó, pensando que él podía gastar todo su dinero en ropa para dormir si quería, pero jamás la vería con ninguna de las prendas íntimas que solían utilizar las mujeres que frecuentaba. No tenía intención de que la cosa llegara tan lejos entre ellos, sólo sería un acuerdo legal.

\- Señorita Haruno… ¿Cree que podría hacer el esfuerzo de no sonrojarse cada vez que la miro a los ojos? -él esbozó una ligera sonrisa-. Tendrá que acostumbrarse al hecho de que vamos a compartir la cama, y que nuestra relación va a ser mucho más íntima y personal que la que llevamos ahora.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, espantada y avergonzada. ¿Compartir la cama? ¿Una relación más íntima y personal?

\- No se alarme -el tono de Sasuke se endureció al comprobar su reacción-. Le prometo que sólo serán un par de semanas al año. El resto del tiempo puede disfrutar de mi cama como guste. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no sea metiendo un hombre en ella.

\- ¿Nosotros…? -estaba tan preocupada por aquellas dos semanas que él había mencionado y que a ella le parecían una eternidad, que ni siquiera se ofendió por el comentario.

\- ¿Dormiremos juntos? Claro, ¿qué esperaba? Quiero que todo esto parezca un matrimonio real. No pretendo dormir en el sofá el resto de mis días... Y por descontado, no dejaré que usted lo siga haciendo en este cuarto y yo en el mío para que todos se pregunten la razón de tal cosa –Sasuke se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, acorralándola, a medida que hablaba.

Sakura retrocedió hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la pared; Sasuke apoyó ambas manos contra el muro, encerrándola en el círculo de sus fuertes brazos. La boca de él estaba casi sobre la suya y ella pudo sentir su aliento acariciándole el rostro, haciéndola temblar como una hoja-. Ahora mismo, está preguntándose qué sucederá, ¿no es así, señorita? Nuestra noche de bodas, las noches que pasaremos juntos en nuestra cama... ¿Le doy miedo, Sakura?

\- No... Sé que no hará nada contra mi voluntad -respondió sin fuerzas, rezando porque la verdad fuera tal y como ella decía.

\- Tiene razón, no lo haré -la expresión de Sasuke era indescriptible-. Pero podría hacer que lo deseara. Y entonces, ya no sería contra su voluntad, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Usted no… -lo que él insinuaba había hecho que el corazón le latiera desenfrenadamente en el pecho-. Dijo que yo no era su tipo, que no deseaba nada de... eso conmigo.

\- Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión, señorita Haruno -los labios de él rozaron apenas la línea de su cuello, ascendiendo hasta su mejilla y permaneciendo unos segundos en el lóbulo de su oreja para que ella pudiera escuchar bien lo que seguía-. Tal vez me parezca terriblemente atractiva después de convertirse en la musa de mi querido primo. ¿Qué le parece eso?

\- Se está burlando de mí...

\- ¿Eso cree? -Sasuke apresó su mano y la obligó a colocarla en su pecho-. ¿Puede sentirlo, Sakura?

\- No…yo... -trató de apartar su mano, pero él la retenía con fuerza contra su pecho. Bajo los nerviosos dedos, sentía los latidos del agitado corazón masculino.

\- Podemos ser amigos, ángel… -le susurró al oído-. No tenemos que condenarnos al celibato sólo porque sus principios se lo ordenan. ¿Acaso no tiene curiosidad por saber lo que se siente estar con un hombre de verdad?

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Él debía creer que los hombres de su vida la habían decepcionado terriblemente... Y tenía razón, pero no en el sentido que sugería. Su única relación seria había sido con Sai, y nunca habían llegado a nada más allá de unos cuantos besos inocentes. Otro punto que añadir para sentirse abochornada. No sabía lo que era estar con un _hombre de verdad_, tenía un gran 0 en la materia. Aun así, supo que si se lo confesaba, sus humillaciones sólo habrían comenzado.

\- Dígame, señorita… ¿En serio no lo ha pensado ni por un momento? -insistió él y vio como ella negaba con la cabeza. En un rápido movimiento sus labios se posaron fuertemente sobre la delicada boca femenina.

Sakura mantenía sus labios tan apretados que casi habían perdido el color, pero cuando la boca de él comenzó a presionar la suya con más suavidad, besando con dulzura y lentitud sus labios, todas sus barreras se debilitaron.

Dejó que él invadiera su interior, aferrándose sin querer a sus hombros… la adrenalina rápidamente recorrió por sus venas y le impidió pensar, aferrándose a la dulce sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. Él por su parte la tomó de la cintura y la recostó sobre la cama, profundizando cada vez más y más el beso, explorando cada parte de la dulce y pequeña boca de la pelirrosa, deleitándose de ella. Lo que hizo que Sakura envolviera sus brazos en su cuello de manera inconsciente.

Jadeó cuando la soltó con brusquedad segundos después-. Pequeña mentirosa… Veremos que piensa mi primo cuando sepa que su musa inspiradora se rinde ante el primer estímulo.

Sakura lo empujó, furiosa y humillada. Así que era eso… ¡Maldito! Él sólo quería demostrarle cuanto la despreciaba... Lo abofeteó con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración cuando Sasuke clavó sus ojos brillantes de ira en ella, mientras se frotaba la mejilla con expresión incrédula.

\- Salga de mi cuarto -le ordenó con voz aparentemente firme. En realidad, estaba muerta de miedo. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de reconocerlo.

\- Señorita Haruno -el tono de él era sarcástico ahora-. ¿Me considera un hombre paciente?

La pregunta la sorprendió. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Paciente? Por supuesto que no lo era.

\- No -contestó con fingida seguridad.

\- Bien… Porque no lo soy, querida. Y por supuesto, no soy de los que aporrean la puerta de su propio dormitorio para exigirle a su esposa que cumpla con sus deberes maritales. ¿Lo entiende, verdad?

Sakura tomó la bata que había sobre la cama e instintivamente se cubrió el pecho con ella.

\- Quiero que lo entienda ahora, señorita Haruno, ya que espero que cumpla obedientemente con ese deber en especial cuando nos casemos.

\- ¡No! -casi gritó y al comprender que podía despertar a todos, bajó la voz al hablar de nuevo-. Usted dijo que no haría nada contra mi voluntad…

\- Ah, no, flor mía… -algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó a sus labios-. Fue usted la que dijo eso… Yo sólo dije que haría que lo deseara.

\- No permitiré que…

\- ¿Qué la toque? Querida… me siento tentado a seducirla ahora mismo sólo por el placer de ver como se tortura de arrepentimiento en la mañana.

\- Señor Uchiha yo… me iré… juro que lo haré… -se tapó la cara con las manos al ver como él levantaba su mano hacia ella. Pero Sasuke sólo deslizó los dedos con suavidad sobre su nariz para retirar una fina hebra de cabello que le atravesaba el rostro, retirándolos de inmediato al notar como ella temblaba ante el toque.

\- No lo hará y lo sabe. Por mi abuela, ¿recuerda? –dijo duramente, todavía notando como el cuerpo de la mujer temblaba ante su cercanía.

\- Usted no…

\- Sakura... Trate de no pensar demasiado en ello, ¿quiere? Simplemente, veamos que sucede cuando llegue el momento.

Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, tiró de la cadena que pendía del espejo y guardó el colgante en su bolsillo. La miró con expresión seria.

\- Ya no va a necesitar el amuleto de primo para estar bien. Le prometo que cuidaré muy bien de usted, no le faltara nada.

Pero Sakura no estaba segura de que él tuviera intención de facilitarle las cosas. Al parecer, los viejos y amargos recuerdos de la traición de Naruto revivían en él el deseo de vengarse. Sin duda, él estaba convencido de que había algo más que una sincera amistad entre ellos dos y pretendía aprovechar la ocasión para resarcirse por lo de aquella mujer.

Oh, Dios… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo permanecer en la casa junto a Tsunade y los demás, sin que ello significara soportar las humillaciones de Sasuke? Se sintió doblemente atrapada.

Porque además, había comprendido con ese beso que le acababa de robar que Sasuke Uchiha la hacía vibrar de una manera que nunca antes había sentido con un sólo roce de sus labios. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cómo podía gustarle un hombre que sólo sabía mostrar su lado más cruel con ella? Un hombre que la atormentaba continuamente sin motivo...

**Perdon! perdon, por el retrazo, pero tuve un pequeño incombeniente con la computadora, no queria responder, estuve varias horas intentando que respondiera. por suerte se apiado de mí y colaboro. n.n**

**Como recompensa, capitulo doble!**

**Las cartas fueron echadas, ahora es momento de ver como manejaran la situacion, será un matrimonio sólo de apariencia? Sakura no permitira que Sasuke la toque? Sasuke lograra hacerla sucumbir ante sus deseos? **

**Esas preguntas quedan pendientes! **

**Ahora respondiendo,**

**cinlauj2: Este fic esta lleno de celos Uchiha, los celos Uchiha son los mejores XD Itachi no tiene un papel en esta historia, Sorry :( Naruto era el que mas a corde a la personalidad del personaje estaba asi que lo elegi a él. Aunque hubiera sido kawaii :3 Itachi es tan lindo n,n**

**Kirstty: Lo sabemos, Sasuke es unico en su especie, siempre marcando tendencia XD No mates a Naruto todavia! en realidad, esta dolido a su manera, perdio a la chica que queria, y lastimo a su primo en el proceso, pero tiene una participación clave dentro de la historia, sólo espera lo que se viene, ya lo veras, gracias por tu comentario, me hizo reir bastante :) **

**Sakuura13: Quien lo diria, no amiga? Sasuke es tan impredecible, o deberiamos decir... Impulsivo? Es un amor! bueno, Saku ya ha aceptado, pero no sabe lo que se viene! n,n besos amiga! te quiero y gracias por tu review!**

**Lizbet-linux: Es para aumentar la emoción del momento XD tenía que dejarlo hasta ahi, para hacerlo más dramatico. Falta un buen tanto aún, muchas cosas tienen que pasar y otras más ser aclaradas para que podamos ver la luz al final del tunel! paciencia, por el momento disfruta del capitulo :)**

**Kristhel: En recompensa, este está más largo :3 **

**Sara-chan: pertenesco a un grupo de lectores donde se pasan libros e historias por correo, el documento me llego sin nombre de autor, sólo con el nombre de la historia y obviamente con otros personajes, lo siento, no sé nada más. Pero no te preocupes que actualizo todos los dias. :)**

**inesUchiha: Tus reviews me matan! en serio que me matan! XD tú lees a Sasuke de una manera bastante acertada. Ves más alla de las cosas. Sakura tendra que hacer lo mismo, no? disfruta del capitulo :)**

**Sakura kuran-Haruno: jajajaja ese ending es tan bizarro XD perotienes razón, Sasuke nos dio una sorpresa que no se esperaba, pobre Sakura, lo que le tocó vivir, tendra que tener fuerzas para enfrentarlo. disfruta del capitulo y saludos para ti tambien.**

**Eso es todo, gracias a los que siguen la historia, y a los que, aunque no comentan nada se toman el tiempo de leerla, gracias, y nos vemos mañana.**

**Rossy :)**


	9. Pasado

**Capítulo IX**

**Pasado **

Tsunade le pidió que leyera en voz alta la carta que acababa de recibir. Era de Naruto y los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar su nombre. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había ido y ya lo echaban terriblemente de menos.

_Querida Sakura-chan:_

_Recibí tu carta... esa donde me anunciabas tu inesperada boda. Ya sabes que no soy el fan número uno de mi primo, pero deseo de todo corazón que Sasuke y tú sean muy felices juntos. Lamento no poder estar el día de la ceremonia, ya que mis obligaciones en mi nuevo trabajo me lo impiden... Pero aún así, recibe todo mi cariño y buenos deseos para los dos.__Los quiero y extraña,_

_Naruto.__PD: Por favor, dale un millón de besos a la abuela Tsunade por mí._

Por supuesto, no le había leído a la anciana todo el contenido de la nota. Se reservó para la intimidad, la parte en la que él le decía que se había vuelto loca de remate.

_Sakura-chan, ¿has perdido el juicio? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza y perdido la razón? Dime que es una broma (una de muy mal gusto, aclaro) y correré a salvarte en cuanto pueda tomarme un avión. Si no es así, dile a ese insípido y aburrido primo mío que jamás le perdonaré que haya tenido más suerte que yo._

La última frase había sido escrita en tono de humor y Sakura sonrió para sus adentros al releerla de camino hacia el jardín. Tan absorta estaba en ello, que no reparó en el hombre que la observaba con fijeza pocos pasos adelante.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y chasqueó la lengua contrariado cuando ella tropezó con su pecho. Sakura arrugó la nota y la ocultó a su espalda, consciente de que él se pondría furioso si la descubría. En realidad, pensó, cualquier motivo era bueno para que él se enfureciera con ella.

\- Naruto nos desea que seamos muy felices -comentó, sintiéndose estúpida. Sasuke la miraba con expresión reprobadora-. Nos ha escrito una carta y…

\- Déjeme ver -extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que ella depositara allí la nota. Al ver que ella titubeaba, apretó los labios- Por favor.

Sakura obedeció, temerosa de que si no lo hacía su reacción sería peor. Aguardó a que la leyera, cerrando los ojos cuando él la hizo pedazos, y le lanzo después los trocitos de papel sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Muy felices? -el tono de Sasuke era frío-. Mi querida y asustada novia… ¿En realidad se siente con agallas para enfrentarte a este reto?

\- No sé qué… -balbuceó.

\- Sakura, sólo se lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quiere hacer las maletas y perseguir a mi primo por el mundo el resto de su vida?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos. Claro que no quería hacer algo así… Pero, ¿no podía al menos mostrar un poco de amabilidad hacia ella? Era todo lo que le pediría si tuviera el valor para hacerlo. Negó débilmente con la cabeza.

\- Bien –Sasuke parecía complacido, aunque sus facciones seguían contraídas por la rabia-. Entonces, no vuelva a tener secretos para mí. No espero que me ame ni que le caiga bien, señorita... Pero no toleraré que usted y Naruto o cualquier otro hombre, me conviertan en el hazmerreír de la isla. ¿Lo ha entendido, Sakura?

\- Perfectamente -respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Porque si descubro que me engaña… -sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. Era una invitación de boda, con sus nombres elegantemente garabateados en letras doradas en un fino papel do color crema muy elegante-. Créame, que ese idiota de Sai Yamanaka le parecerá un verdadero encanto comparado conmigo.

Sakura palideció notablemente al comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto, no pretendía llevarla al altar sin la inestimable compañía de su familia, señorita Haruno -anunció él, mientras analizaba la expresión de la joven-. ¿Acaso me considera un salvaje sin sentimientos?

Sasuke se burlaba de ella con crueldad. Sakura adivinó por su mirada, que él había indagado lo suficiente en su vida como para saber los motivos que la habían llevado a alejarse de su hogar. Como era de esperar, él ya la había condenado.

Ya había decidido que era un ser despreciable por haberse enamorado del esposo de su propia hermana. Sin embargo, Sasuke no podía saber que ella ya lo amaba antes de que Ino y Sai se conocieran.

No se sentía con fuerzas para intentar explicárselo...

\- ¿No se alegra? -preguntó Sasuke, arqueando las cejas con sorna.

\- Mucho -mintió, pero no lo engañó a juzgar por la risa irónica de él. Añadió rabiosa –. Le agradezco su consideración.

\- Es un placer para mi hacerte feliz, ángel -Sasuke la dejó plantada en mitad del jardín, dejando a sus pasos su risa irónica.

Sakura se paseó en círculos, inquieta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Sai al mismo tiempo que se unía en matrimonio con aquel hombre tan insensible? Era demasiado incluso para alguien que como ella, se había acostumbrado a las adversidades de la vida, pero esto... Intentó no darle más vueltas.

Al día siguiente, sería la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Su esposa! Sintió el impulso de huir. Pero, ¿hacia dónde? ¿Hacia una vida nuevamente vacía? ¿Y Tsunade? ¿Cómo podía afectar a su cansado corazón el hecho de que ella desapareciera de sus vidas? Jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucedía a Tsunade por su culpa.

No tenía que pensar más en esas cosas, no podía huir. Ya todo estaba hecho, y lo único que podía hacer era resignarse y buscar la forma de llevar el asunto. Mañana luego de meses de ausencia volvería a ver a su familia, y a Sai; y debía demostrarles y demostrase que ella era una nueva persona y que el pasado ya era algo olvidado.

Su presente era Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de lo horrible que fuera pensarlo. Él era su presente y futuro.

Sasuke, un hombre que la repudiaba y usaba para vengarse de su primo.

Un hombre al que odiaba y amaba a la vez...

Y mañana seria su esposo...

~•~

Aquella noche no pudo dormir.

Lo intento, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería largo, siendo consciente de lo difícil que sería dar ese paso. Como la novia que era muchos asistirían a la boda esperando ver a una radiante y feliz novia. Su familia entera asistiría y Sakura tenía que demostrarles a todos que estaba bien, que era feliz.

Pero no lo estaba, no estaba bien ni se sentía feliz.

¿Cómo estar bien cuando se estaba por casar con un hombre que no sentía nada por ella? Un hombre que cada que tenía oportunidad aprovechaba para demostrarle su desprecio. Censurando todo lo que hacía, prohibiéndole muchas cosas porque pensaba lo peor de ella. ¿Cómo podía sentirse feliz cuando sabía que amaba a un hombre que nunca llegaría a amarla?

_Se casara contigo _dijo una voz en su mente

_Pero no por amor... o tal vez si, por amor sí, pero amor a su abuela, por cumplir su deseo, no porque me ame. _

No, no se estaban casando por amor.

Una vez Sasuke la había llamado 'romántica empedernida' y puede que tuviera razón, porque toda mujer soñaba con el día en que se casara con el hombre que amaba, y ella no era la excepción a la regla, también había soñado con ese día desde pequeña, con el día de su matrimonio y bueno si, se estaba casando y con el hombre que amaba, ¿pero y él? En sus sueños, su futuro marido también la amaba, la valoraba, la atesoraba, la llamaba de la manera más dulce y la miraba con ojos profundos y llenos de amor. Soñó con encontrar un hombre que viviera por y para ella. Como en tantas novelas que había leído. No exactamente un príncipe azul, sino uno por él que su corazón latiera a mil y que al estrecharla en sus brazos, se sintiera por fin en casa. Que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Pero que también sintiera lo mismo por ella, aunque sea un poco. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Tal parecía que sí, porque al parecer ningún hombre que conocía la llegaría amar realmente… como sucedió con Sai.

_Sai… mañana te volveré a ver, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? ¿habras aclarado tus sentimientos?_

Cerró los ojos, recordando cómo fue que su vida cambio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Su primer encuentro sucedió en el verano, un caluroso día de febrero, la época favorita de su tía en la que aprovechaba para viajar a los pueblos vecinos en busca de nuevas especies para su florería, en esa ocasión llevo a Ino consigo, su rubia sobrina tenía una gran habilidad con las flores, así que Sakura se quedó al cuidado de la florería durante ese largo periodo. _

_\- Sakura, dinos ¿Dónde está Ino? -preguntaron un grupo de muchachos que pasaron por la tienda. _

_\- Se fue a los pueblos con mi tía –respondió. _

_\- Que pena, quería que su lindo rostro me alegrara el día –dijo uno de ellos. – bueno, la buscaremos cuando regrese, nos vemos Sakura. _

_\- Adiós _

_Eso era lo común en el pueblo, su hermana era muy popular entre los muchachos, tenía de cabezas a muchos, no se lo reprochaba, no. Adoraba a su hermana… pero su vanidad de mujer muchas veces le pedía atención, se preguntaba por qué no podían verla a ella, siquiera una vez. ¿Es que su extraño cabello rosa era tan raro? ¿Su frente era tan grande? Al menos sabía que sus ojos eran bonitos… pero unos simples ojos verdes nunca conquistarían a un hombre, no cuando había otras bellezas de las que carecía._

_\- Señorita, me podría vender un ramo de gardenias por favor –le hablo una voz por detrás._

_Al girarse vio a un hombre alto, de tez pálida y ojos negros, con una sonrisa en el rostro pero por alguna razón parecía triste. No era del lugar, Sakura conocía a todos en el pueblo._

_\- Adelante, pase por favor –lo invito a pasar a la florería. _

_\- Usted no es de por aquí __–__comentó._

_\- No la verdad es que… vengo para visitar a alguien. _

_\- ¿Su novia? –pregunto con una sonrisa._

_\- Se podría decir. _

_\- Las gardenias significan amor secreto ¿sabía? –Sakura lo miro a los ojos mientras armaba el ramo. – conozco los secretos de las flores, en este caso la gardenia es sinónimo de amor puro, alegría, belleza, y en especial amor secreto. _

_\- ¿En serio? –él joven sonrió, pero esa alegría no le llego a los ojos. - Tal vez, por eso eran las flores favoritas de ella. _

_\- ¿Eran? –pregunto Sakura al notar el uso del pasado y la tristeza en su voz._

_\- Mi novia… era de este pueblo, aunque no la conocí aquí, ella y yo nos conocimos en Francia, cursábamos arte en la universidad de Paris. Su padre la mando a vivir al extranjero desde pequeña, uno juraría que era una parisina más, pero no. Era japonesa y para ser más preciso de este pueblo, siempre llevo en su corazón este lugar, dijo que cuando muriera, desearía volver aquí. _

_\- ¿Ella…? _

_\- Sí, ella falleció hace un año, tenía leucemia, siempre tenía un aspecto tan frágil. Tan delicada… era tan hermosa, siempre alegre a pesar de su condición. Nunca perdió su alegría… lo lamento, estoy quitándole su tiempo con mis pesares. _

_\- No tiene de que disculparse, es bueno decir lo que él corazón siente, se le ve en sus ojos ¿sabe? Su amor hacia ella, ella debió ser muy feliz porque lo tuvo a su lado en su último momento._

_\- No fue así… yo, le falle, no estuve con ella en su último momento._

_\- ¿No?_

_\- Ella nunca me dijo de su condición, su padre la mando a Francia no sólo para estudiar, sino para tenerla en tratamiento. Ella los odiaba, odiaba esas torturas que eran cada visita al hospital, que al final se revelo y decidió seguir con su vida normal, lo oculto de todos y siguió con su vida como si no estuviera enferma, fue cuando nos conocimos. Nos enamoramos, vivimos los mejores meses de mi vida, pero su mal comenzó a tomar fuerzas y al final me revelo la verdad, y yo por coraje e impotencia ante la realidad y sintiéndome dolido porque me lo haya ocultado me aleje de ella. No quería verla morir y me fui a Italia mientras ella regresaba a este lugar, para esperar su muerte en el lugar donde nació, yo sabía que ella esperaba que viniera, pero por egoísmo antepuse mi dolor a su último deseo y no lo hice, no volví, y ella murió esperándome… -se detuvo mientras suspiraba con pesar –cuando me había decidido por fin a venir ya era tarde. Ella ya se había ido. Sólo ahora reuní valor para venir a este lugar e ir ante su tumba para pedirle perdón por mi cobardía. Espero que Shion pueda perdonar mi cobardía donde quiera que esté._

_Sakura no sabía que decir, el dolor en él era tan visible que inconscientemente alargo la mano para tomarle la suya._

_\- Ella lo perdonara, a pesar del gran dolor que siente al venir aquí fue capaz de hacerlo. Enfrentar nuestros miedos y pesares requiere mucho valor. Le aseguro que ella podrá descansar en paz cuando la visite, tome –dijo entregándole el ramo. –hable con ella, dígale lo que siente, vera que todo estará mejor cuando lo haga._

_\- Gracias –dijo tomando el ramo – antes de partir Shion me dijo que encontraría mi felicidad algún día. Quiero creerle. Quiero estar en paz conmigo mismo. En verdad quiero encontrar la felicidad que Shion prometió._

_\- Lo conseguirá. _

_El muchacho pago por el ramo pero antes de salir se volvió hacia ella. – esto… mmm_

_\- Sakura._

_\- Sakura, me hizo bien hablar con usted. ¿Le molestaría si regreso para contarle como me fue? Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero no conozco a nadie más aquí, y usted… me parece alguien especial._

_Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante él hecho, nunca un hombre le había dicho esas palabras. _

_\- Claro, no hay inconveniente… _

_\- Sai, Sai Yamanaka. Nos vemos mañana entonces… _

_El muchacho volvió como lo había prometido, contándole que había decidido dejar ir a su novia muerta para que descansara en paz. A partir de ese día, la visito con frecuencia, Sakura lo llevó a explorar el pueblo para que conociera el lugar que desde ahora sería su hogar. Durante esa temporada se conocieron el uno al otro, él le contaba sobre su vida en el extranjero y ella le contó sobre su vida en el pueblo, en tan poco tiempo se hicieron cercanos, y Sakura se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía, el chico era lindo, la hacía sentir bien cuando estaba con él, era atento. Siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, y en uno de esos momentos de cercanía mutua se dieron su primer beso, besos inocentes pero que le hicieron sentir algo cálido en el estómago, sintió que por fin había encontrado al hombre que estuvo esperando toda su vida y ansiaba que su tía y hermana volvieran muy pronto para conocerlo cuanto antes y le dieran su opinión, se sentía tan ilusionada. _

_Pero toda esa felicidad se derrumbó cuando su hermana cruzo por la puerta, cuando él poso su ojos en ella…_

_\- Shion… -susurró casi en silencio mientras miraba a Ino con los ojos abiertos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó de golpe, sin recordar en qué momento se quedó dormida, después de mucho tiempo, sus recuerdos habían vuelto en sueños. Desde hace mucho había decidido enterrarlos en su mente, pero ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a ellos, estos volvían.

Cuando su hermana y tía volvieron de su viaje Sakura las esperaba en casa con Sai a su lado, ansiosa por presentarlos, pero cuando vio como Sai miraba a su hermana, como quien ve a una estrella, supo que la primera ilusión verdadera que había sentido en su vida moriría antes de siquiera nacer.

Una vez más, un hombre caía ante los encantos de su hermana, una vez más, ella quedaba en segundo plano. Y lo peor de todo fue ver los ojos de Ino por primera vez iluminarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho. A pesar de que pretendientes nunca le faltaron, Ino siempre se mostraba indiferente a sus declaraciones de amor, sin prestarles el menor interés.

Pero en esa ocasión no. En esa ocasión, cuando Sakura le presento a Sai como su novio, los ojos de Ino se abrieron de sorpresa para después mirarla con rencor, para después de un tiempo dar paso a la rivalidad. A partir de entonces su relación con su hermana no fue la misma, cada vez que la miraba era lo hacía con el reto de conquistar a Sai escrito en sus ojos. Y en cada ocasión que Sai la visitaba, Ino aprovechaba para acercársele. Y así fue como poco a poco, Sai se volvió más distante con ella, esas sonrisas que en un principio eran de Sakura, pasaron a pertenecer a Ino, poco a poco Sai le perteneció a su hermana.

Sakura sufrió con eso, sufrió mucho en su momento sí. Así que a pesar de los ruego de su tía se fue por un tiempo del pueblo, necesitaba estar lejos de ellos, quería a Sai, era su primera ilusión, pero amaba más a su hermana. Su hermanita siempre lo fue todo para ella, de pequeña siempre fue delicada a enfermarse, siempre dependiendo de Sakura, pero siempre haciéndola reír con sus travesuras, y cuando sus padres murieron, Ino, sufrió y lloro como nunca antes, fueron meses y meses de dolor y lágrimas, y un día mientras la abrazaba mientras ella lloraba se juró a si misma que haría lo que sea para que Ino fuera feliz y nunca más llorara como en ese momento. La felicidad de su hermana sería su meta.

Así que eso hizo, se alejó por un tiempo de ellos, para que fueran felices y no sintieran lastima de ella, para que pudieran casarse. Regreso cuando ellos ya eran marido y mujer, pero cuando se encontró con su hermana, esta la trato tan mal, que supo que no podía quedarse con ellos.

Fue en ese entonces que como un milagro del cielo vio ese anuncio en el periódico, donde solicitaban una dama de compañía para una señora ya avanzada en edad.

Bueno, siempre se le dio bien el trato con las personas mayores, y si esa era la señal que había estado esperando para dejar de ser una carga para su familia, la tomaría.

Le comunico a su tía de su decisión, su tía Kurenai se sentía realmente muy mal. Culpaba a Ino por ser egoísta, por poner a su hermana en esta situación y a ella misma por no poder hacer nada.

Sakura le repitió una y otra vez que sería lo mejor, una vez que logro convencerla, pidió su ayuda para que le diera su referencia ante la familia Uchiha. Ya que en la solicitud exigía una referencia de una tercera persona.

Sólo esperaba que la eligieran a ella, necesitaba un escape a su vida. Aun siendo la sirvienta en una casa de gente desconocida.

Y ahora, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía no pudo evitar pensar con ironía que eso resulto ser todo lo contrario. Porque el escape seguro al que se había aferrado se convirtió en algo totalmente diferente. De un gran embrollo se metía a uno mayúsculo.

Porque a partir de ese día, dejaba de ser esa simple muchachita que entro a la casa de la familia Uchiha como dama de compañía para convertirse, en nada más y nada menos en la señora Uchiha. Más precisamente en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

~•~

La llegada de su tía y el resto de su familia, alborotó la casa durante toda la mañana. Además, los preparativos de la boda que se celebraría por la tarde en la pequeña capilla del pueblo habían hecho que todos en la mansión se despertaran muy temprano y con mil cosas que hacer por delante.

Sakura no había podido contener las lágrimas al ver descender a la mujer que consideraba más que una madre para ella y su hermana de la limusina que Sasuke había enviado al aeropuerto para recogerlos. La mujer también estaba profundamente emocionada y la abrazó con fuerza en cuanto la tuvo cerca; pero cuando le toco saludar a su hermana, Ino paso por delante de ella como si nada y la saludo con un frió "Felicidades"; él último en descender del automóvil fue un hombre alto y de cabellos oscuros, era Sai Yamanaka, su cuñado…

Él ni siquiera la había mirado antes de seguir a su esposa y entrar en la casa. La verdad no lo culpaba por ello, la situación entre ellos había quedado muy tensa antes de irse...

Resignada a tan incómoda situación cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente, intentando darse el valor y temple necesario para llevar su papel a cabo.

Toda esa situación de supuesta felicidad y diversión que traía una boda, y que supuestamente Sakura debía tener y demostrar, era como estar actuando sobre un escenario las veinticuatro horas del día. Además para su familia era una gran sorpresa tal repentino acontecimiento.

Especialmente para Sai, quien hasta entonces había estado seguro de ser el dueño de su corazón y el protagonista de sus fantasías más íntimas. Había estado seguro que ella lo seguía amando, así que no entendía como ahora se estaba por casar con otro hombre y tan pronto.

No entendía muchas cosas.

~•~

Un poco más tarde, cuando los recién llegados estuvieron acomodados en sus respectivos cuartos en el ala de invitados de la mansión, Ino se coló en la habitación de su hermana mayor. Lo hizo sin llamar, empujando la puerta con brusquedad, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Ese era su comportamiento habitual desde que la había convertido en su enemiga número uno. Por alguna razón, y aunque debía ser ella la que se sintiera ofendida y traicionada, Ino estaba resentida con ella.

Quizá temía que algún día Sakura intentaría arrebatarle a su adorado marido.

Nada más lejos de la realidad... Sakura creyó que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que Sai ya no formaba parte de sus sueños, le demostraría lo que él representaba para ella en la actualidad, sólo un recuerdo del pasado.

Pero al ver la expresión seria y fría de su hermana menor dudo que sus palabras surtieran efecto en ella...

\- ¡Quién lo iba a decir! -el tono de Ino era sarcástico al iniciar la conversación. Se sentó en la cama, apartando con idéntica brusquedad el vestido de novia que Sakura había estirado cuidadosamente sobre esta para que no se arrugara. Ella se mordió los labios, era más que evidente que su hermana estaba realmente furiosa. - ¡Por fin encontraste un hombre para casarte!

\- También me alegro de verte, hermanita -le dijo, esforzándose porque su tono sonara más conciliador que el de su hermana.

\- ¿En serio? -inquirió mientras arqueaba las cejas cínicamente. Dime mejor que te alegras de que Sai esté aquí para ver esta pantomima… ¿Qué esperas que haga, Sakura? ¿Crees que cuando el sacerdote haga la pregunta crucial de sí alguien tiene algo que objetar a esa unión, él se levantará y confesará delante de todos cuanto te ama?

\- No seas ridícula, Ino-chan –la llamó cariñosamente por el nombre con el que se dirigía a ella antes de conocer a Sai… Antes de que fueran rivales-. Sabes muy bien que él solo tiene ojos para ti. Se casó contigo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, lo hizo... Y aún me odias por eso, ¿verdad?

Sakura se aproximó a ella, era su hermanita la que estaba ante ella después de mucho tiempo así que en un acto completamente espontáneo, que surgió de lo más hondo de su corazón, la abrazó con fuerza. De repente, Ino era otra vez la niña tierna y frágil que sollozaba en su hombro cuando se caía de un árbol y se manchaba el vestido que su tía le había pedido que no usara. Sorprendida acarició su cabello con ternura al ver como esta comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente…

_"Pobre Ino",_ pensó Sakura. Debía ser muy duro para ella vivir con aquella carga en la conciencia. Tal vez por ese motivo, se mostraba enfadada y agresiva, tal vez su enojo y odio no era para con ella, sino para sí misma.

\- No llores,… -le susurró-. Por favor, Ino, no pasa nada…

\- Oh, Sakura… -se deshizo del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos. Sus facciones estaban contraídas por la pena y el arrepentimiento-. Soy un monstruo… Te fuiste de casa por mi culpa… Te hice tanto daño… Pero no pude evitarlo, ¿entiendes? Amo a Sai con toda mi alma, jamás había sentido algo así de fuerte por alguien y la sola idea de perderlo... no, no puedo… Y ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar que vas a casarte con un extraño y que vivirás aquí… tan lejos de casa… ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! Mi tía nunca me lo perdonará, y tiene toda la razón para no hacerlo. Y tú tampoco lo harás... Me siento tan culpable... todo esto es mi culpa, por favor hermana, perdóname... por favor...

\- Claro que no, Ino, no digas esas cosas… No tengo nada que perdonarte -la tranquilizó, comprendiendo cuanto la quería a pesar de todo lo sucedido-. No es culpa de ninguna de las dos que Sai y tú se enamoraran. Él y yo... Bueno, no estábamos destinados a estar... No quiero que pienses más en eso, ¿lo prometes? Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser hermanas, las mejores amigas como antes… ¿sí...?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes pretender que no me sienta culpable y mal por todo lo que paso? Es que sólo mírate, Sakura… Ni siquiera pareces feliz en el día de tu boda…Tú no amas a ese hombre. Y él… No, no, ese Uchiha parece sacado de una película de terror… -se aferró a ella otra vez, sollozando desconsoladamente –. Oh, Dios mío… Júrame que no te casas con él por otros motivos que el que lo amas. ¡Júramelo, Sakura!

\- Te lo juro, hermanita –aunque le costase todavía creerlo estaba siendo sincera en sus palabras. En realidad, ya no valía la pena seguir negándose a lo obvio... Sasuke Uchiha podía ser arrogante y despreciable en ocasiones, bien, en casi todo momento; pero estaba tan dentro de su corazón que apenas podía entender que alguna vez hubiera confundido el sentimiento que Sai le inspiraba con el que sentía ahora por ese estúpido arrogante del señor Uchiha.

Lo cierto es que ya no estaba segura de que aquel sentimiento hubiera sido amor, tal vez cariño o atracción por la soledad que reflejaba Sai... La verdad no lo sabía; pero estaba segura de una cosa, algo que le había quedado claro después de recordar su pasado esa mañana. Lo que sintió por Sai… no fue amor verdadero, porque si de algo estaba convencida era de que el dolor que le había causado Sai no sería nada comparado con el que sentiría cuando Sasuke le dijera algún día que ya no la necesitaba en su vida. No se lo dijo a su hermana para no entristecerla aún más, pero ese pensamiento no la dejaba estar tranquila un sólo momento, ni siquiera el día de su casamiento.

Sasuke había llegado a su vida cuando Sai salía de ella, pero él a diferencia de su cuñado, llego a su mente y corazón para quedarse y tomar control sobre ellos por completo. De una manera única e insuperable.

\- ¿Podrás quererme de nuevo? -los preciosos ojos de su hermana se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas-. Ya no puedo soportar que no nos hablemos, Sakura… Te extraño muchísimo.

\- Nunca dejé de quererte,… Eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás -la apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo como su hermana le devolvía el abrazo de la misma manera que recordaba, de pronto, aquel día que esperaba fuera triste y sombrío, se llenó de colores y sonrisas. Reconciliarse con su hermana menor era el mejor regalo de bodas que podía haber imaginado tener.

Pensó que el Señor Uchiha no había conseguido esta vez salirse con la suya. Si su intención era provocar un enfrentamiento entre ambas, la cosa no podía haber salido más torcida para él... Se lo haría saber en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y el valor necesario.

-Sakura, ese hombre… Es terrible incluso cuando no habla… sus ojos... son espeluznantes, sombríos... -Ino bajó la voz-. Promete que si no eres feliz, volverás con nosotros a casa…

Por desgracia, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que Sasuke estaba de pie junto a la puerta, y las observaba como si en el interior de aquella habitación, las dos mujeres celebraran un aquelarre en el que él era el sacrificio principal.

\- No sufra, señora Yamanaka -la voz de él denotaba su irritación ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar-. Tiene mi palabra de que si eso ocurre, le devolveré a su inocente hermana de una sola pieza.

\- Señor Uchiha…-Ino se sonrojó, avergonzada. Sakura simplemente encogió los hombros ya acostumbrada a sus comentarios groseros. Y no quiso decírselo pero le pareció que aquel había sido casi amable dadas las circunstancias- ...no puede ver el traje de la novia antes de la ceremonia ¡Afuera, ya!

Ino salió corriendo por la habitación, cerrando la puerta en las narices del hombre. Pero no la cerró lo bastante rápido para que Sakura no percibiera la dureza en la mirada de Sasuke. Ahora, ese hombre tenía un nuevo motivo para despreciarla.

\- Genial... –pensó Sakura sarcásticamente, mientras hacía una pequeña mueca con sus labios.

**Nuevamente lo subo tarde, lo sé, no tengo perdón. **

**En mi defensa declaro que fue a causa del fic, estuve detallandolo para que comprendan la situación de como fue que sucedieron las cosas. Para ser honesta puse mucho de mi aporte a este capitulo. **

**Son libres de tirarme un tomatazo si lo creen conveniente XD este capitulo es en r****espuesta a todos los que leen mi historia y me pedian saber el pasado de Sakura, me pidieron saber que paso con ella y con Sai y aqui esta aclarado. A comparación de los otros en este hubo menos SasuSaku pero me parecio conveniente aclarar sus dudas, no se preocupen, el SasuSaku volvera con fuerza en el proximo capitulo!**

**lizbet-linux: No creí que mi respuesta te alegrara tanto! eso demuestra que eres una gran fan de la historia, gracias por tu review y por leerla aun cuando la posteo muy tarde :D Sasuke se comera sus palabras, eso te lo aseguro ;)**

**Sakuura13: Eres toda una loquilla, lo sabías? estuve horas riendo a causa de tu review, hasta ahora el que mas gracia me ha dado XD con respecto a las dudas que aun tenias con Ino y Sai, espero que este capitulo te lo aclare n.n Mandame un review amiga, me gustaria saber tu opinion.**

**Namikaze: Soy consciente de que varios la leen, (aunque no comentan) por eso se los agradesco n,n cada alerta que me llega me hace muy feliz :) gracias por leerla.**

**inesUchiha: Presisamente ese es el problema de Sasuke, orgullo y ego, dos cosas que tiene por las nubes, (ya te he dicho que lees muy bien a Sasuke?) y eso le traera problemas, creeme. aunque te aseguro algo, él nos sorprendera mas adelante n,n y Tsunade, bueno, ella es adorable! veras las cosas que se le ocurren. Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :)**

**Sara-chan: Gracias por comprender :) y en cuanto al capitulo, Sasuke es medio bipolar, pero que se le va hacer, así lo amamos n.n**

**Kristhel: Recuerdas que en una ocasion mencione que se me hizo muy similar a la historia de ese par? pues fue por eso y varias cosas más, asi que me dije, esto es SasuSaku puro! XD y sí, ya esta confirmado, hay matrimonio en puerta! **

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Ambos tienen, sin saberlo, algo en comun, fueron traicionados, y Sasuke, siendo Sasuke no quiere volver a sufrir, es por eso su caracter, más adelante veremos más de nuestro chico celoso ;) gracias por tu review y saludos para ti tambien :)**

**eydalick: *.* una nueva lectora, siempre me emociona tener uno, pero que me hayas dicho que te encanto aun mas. Como habras leido en los otros capitulos, actualizo todas las noches, asi que sólo tienes que estar al pendiente ;) gracias por leer :D**

**tatutu: Tus apoyos realmente me alegran y el saber que tienes una opinion favorable aun más. :D me satisface mucho saber que de verdad les gusta. Seguire adelante con el fic! Prometido!**

**Eso es todo, una vez más gracias por leer,**

**nos vemos mañana (una amiga me dijo que actualizo muy rapido a comparación de otros, es cierto?)**

**Besos Rossy :)**


	10. Eres mía

**Capítulo X**

**Eres mía**

_Respira Sakura, puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo. Un paso a la vez._

Se decía como una mantra mientras era conducida del brazo de su tía Kurenai hacia el altar.

Lo tradicional en todo matrimonio es que el familiar varón más cercano es el que conduce a la novia. Pero Sakura no tenía padre, no tenía hermanos, y Sai… mejor ni hablar, no sería una buena idea. Más como su tía había sido todo para ella no vio problema alguno que fuera ella la que la entregara, después de todo, ese matrimonio era todo menos tradicional.

Bueno, tal vez si, la iglesia a pesar de ser pequeña era linda, tenía una arquitectura antigua, elegante y acogedora. El altar y los lados laterales estaban adornados de flores blancas.

_Gardenias, _pensó_ amor secreto._

De todos los significados que las gardenias tenían, como por ejemplo, que eran las que abundaban en las bodas, Sakura no pudo evitar cavilar en ese hecho en particular. Así sentía que era su amor, secreto, un amor inmenso por dar, un amor que había permanecido dormido en su ser por años, esperando por el hombre a que eligiera su corazón, pero ahora tenía que tragárselo porque simplemente no podía ser correspondido, no si ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre que había renunciado a los buenos sentimientos. Y sobre todo porque no la amaba, él se lo había dejado muy en claro. Y eso la estaba consumiendo.

Tenía ganas de llorar pero sabía que no sería un buen momento, ahora tenía que dar este paso, quizás luego.

Al llegar al altar su tía tomo su mano para dársela a Sasuke, quien con una sonrisa de lado la tomo. Mientras la miraba con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Sakura sabia el porqué de esa mirada, era el triunfo que él sentía por saber que había ganado, ahora ella no tenía escapatoria.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que el resto de la ceremonia paso demasiado rápido y se perdió gran parte de ella, sólo fue consciente cuando el sacerdote la miraba, esperando su respuesta a la pregunta.

_Vamos Sakura, puedes hacerlo, a pesar de todo, te casas con el hombre que amas. _

Pronunció un "Sí" que sonó atemorizado e inseguro, pero él por su parte al llegar su turno, respondido con determinación, una determinación que emanaba de todo su ser y que se demostró aún más cuando le coloco la alianza en el dedo. No pudo evitarlo, pero esa determinación la sorprendió gratamente.

Como la ceremonia se había celebrado en la más estricta intimidad. Sólo asistieron la familia Haruno, Tsunade, los empleados de la casa y unos pocos vecinos curiosos que se preguntaban quién era la mujer insignificante que abandonaba la iglesia del brazo del atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

Después, se habían reunido en el amplio jardín de la mansión donde se había preparado una especie de fiesta privada. Nada ostentoso, ya que así lo había pedido Sakura expresamente. No deseaba convertir aquella boda en un acontecimiento social. Y no deseaba ver como desfilaban ante ella un sinfín de desconocidos que se preguntaran porqué alguien como Sasuke Uchiha había escogido como esposa a alguien como ella. En realidad, no deseaba más hipocresía que la que aquel enlace suponía en sí mismo. Por ello, se alegró cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones apenas anocheció.

Estaba cansada de sonreír y de fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando lo único que quería era que aquello terminara cuanto antes. Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso uno de sus viejos camisones a propósito. Se soltó el cabello de aquel moño que le oprimía la nuca y se lavó bien la cara con agua bien caliente antes de meterse en la cama.

Rezaba con toda su alma porque su aspecto fuera deplorable.

Si tenía un poco de suerte, al verla así, no la desearía y no tendrían que llegar a… eso.

Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Su nueva cama… Se sintió extraña entre aquellas sábanas de seda blancas que Shizune había colocado en honor de los recién casados. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que en cualquier momento Sasuke podía aparecer. Él lo había dejado bien claro… Esperaba que cumpliera especialmente con ese deber.

La pregunta que ahora la torturaba era, ¿estaría a la altura de sus expectativas? Sasuke tenía un mundo ya recorrido, pero ¿y ella?

¡¿Cómo haría algo de lo que no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento?!

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que él había entrado sigilosamente al cuarto y se desvestía con perversa lentitud junto a la cama ante el mudo asombro de ella.

Se despojó del saco, la corbata y la camisa. Lo oyó reír cuando ella, adivinando que los pantalones seguirían la misma suerte que el resto de las prendas, se apresuró a apagar la luz de la lámpara que estaba junto a su lado de la cama y cubrirse el rostro con las sabanas. En la oscuridad, pudo escuchar el sonido de los pantalones al caer al suelo.

No quiso pensar en ello mientras sentía como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso del cuerpo de su ahora esposo. ¿Estaba completamente desnudo? Se mordió los labios, nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo ante su pensamiento. La pierna de él rozó sus tersos muslos al moverse e instintivamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, para luego cómodamente acurrucarse en su lado del colchón. Fingió que dormía, controló su respiración y apretó con fuerza los párpados.

\- ¿Señorita? -la voz de él era un murmullo ronco muy cerca de su oído.

Sasuke se había girado hacia ella y mantenía un codo apoyado sobre la almohada. La observaba casi maravillado por la forma deliciosa con que ella se proponía ignorarlo-. No pretenderá que crea que se ha dormido en nuestra noche de bodas, ¿verdad?

Sakura contuvo el aliento y cerro más fuerte sus ojos. Pero no movió un solo músculo.

\- No se ha puesto su camisón nuevo -comentó él, en el fondo divertido por la situación. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano, ella cedería a sus deseos. La cuestión era que no estaba seguro de querer que las cosas fueran de aquel modo. Se había dicho mil veces que si ella prefería soñar despierta con Naruto o con aquel imbécil de Sai, no era su problema.

Ahora era su esposa y había decidido que la tomaría de cualquier manera, aunque ella estuviera pensando que él era otro hombre. Sin embargo, al verla allí, temblorosa y encogida como un conejito asustado… Parecía tan frágil, tan desvalida, que se sintió despreciable y ruin-. ¿Esta será su estrategia a partir de ahora, señorita Haruno? ¿Ignorarme?

Como ella no respondía, Sasuke pegó su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como se estremecía al contacto de su costado con su pecho.

\- Dígame, ¿lo será? –insistió, y ella bajo las sabanas y lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo que no lo engañaría por más que fingiera no escucharlo. Sasuke la miró fijamente, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran cada línea de sus delicadas facciones. La frente despejada y tersa con unos rebeldes mechones rosas, los ojos brillantes por el miedo, la nariz pequeña y erguida, la boca… Se detuvo más detenidamente en los labios femeninos, reprimiendo el impulso de apoderarse de ellos sin pensar en nada más.

¿Qué haría la educada señorita Haruno ante eso? pensó. ¿Lo abofetearía? ¿Saltaría de la cama para enfrentarse a él? O por el contrario, ¿respondería dócilmente a sus caricias y se entregaría sin reservas? Era difícil contenerse mientras ella lo miraba con aquella expresión digna y resignada, retándolo a que se comportara como el bruto insensible que le había demostrado que era.

\- No sé de qué me habla -contestó ella en voz baja.

\- ¿No lo sabe? -su tono era sarcástico. Rozó con los dedos la tela de aquel camisón que la cubría de pies a cabeza-. Sakura, ¿se ha propuesto estar espantosa para enfriar mi pasión?

\- Claro que no…

\- Está mintiendo -atajó con repentina brusquedad-. Pero le diré algo, Sakura… Al verla con ese camisón horrible, sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaría quitárselo y ver que hay debajo.

-No habla en serio.

\- Claro que sí, mi querida flor.

Ella tembló al sentir nuevamente sus dedos bajar por su cintura, al final de esta apoyo toda la palma de la mano sobre la sinuosa curva y la deslizo por sus caderas al tiempo que elevaban la prenda lentamente.

\- Basta, señor Uchiha… Por favor…

Sasuke se detuvo. Una parte de él deseaba llegar hasta el final, deseaba borrar de una vez por todas, el recuerdo de cualquier hombre que hubiera puesto sus manos sobre ella. Pero aquella mujer… Intuía que no era como las demás. Sabía que si hacía algo así, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás. Y quizá no le importaba que lo hiciera. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo frenaba en realidad? Frunció el ceño, disgustado consigo mismo por aquella debilidad que nunca había sentido hasta conocerla.

-Sakura, creo que ha llegado el momento de… Tranquila, mujer, solo creo que ya deberíamos, ya sabes... -comenzó a decir, pero calló cuando descubrió el temor en los ojos de ella-. Simplemente tutearnos, cariño… Será más convincente si dejamos de tratarnos como dos extraños, ¿no te parece?

\- Está bien, señor… -aceptó ella, exhalando un suspiro de alivio cuando él se alejó para tumbarse boca arriba en su espacio de la cama.

\- ¿Te parece bien que empecemos a practicar esta noche? -preguntó él con cierta ironía-. Yo seré Sasuke y tú serás Sakura… Mi dulce y tierna esposa. Quien parece dispuesta a todo con tal de que aparte mis manos de ella, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No… No se equivoca… -titubeó, consciente de que él se estaba esforzando por mantener la calma-. Señor Uchiha, es que yo… No estoy preparada aun.

\- Sasuke -le recordó con impaciencia-. Llámame Sasuke ¿No lo estás? ¿Y cuándo calculas que lo estarás, querida mía? Dime una fecha… Por supuesto no tiene que ser exacta. Algo aproximado… ¿Un par de días, una semana, un mes…?

Sakura no contestó y Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas contrariado.

\- ¿Algo más que eso… un año tal vez? -lo había preguntado con rabia contenida y ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, esperando que él se durmiera pronto y dejara de acosarla con sus demandas-. Está bien... Por esta noche, me portaré como un caballero. Pero te advierto, Sakura, que no tengo intención de hacer voto de castidad simplemente para hacerte feliz. Así que resuelve tus conflictos emocionales cuanto antes. Y cuando creas que estás preparada, házmelo saber. Será un placer para mí cumplirte con mis deberes conyugales, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Usted no va a…?

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella un momento. La boca entreabierta de ella atrapó su mirada sin remedio. La besó con pasión, necesitaba sentir esa noche aunque sea sus labios, la soltó de inmediato al notar como su cuerpo menudo se tensaba al recibir la repentina y fiera caricia. Acalló como pudo la voz de su conciencia, que no cesaba de gritarle lo insensible y bruto que había sido.

\- No, no voy a tomarte por la fuerza, ¿satisfecha? -rugió, ignorando a duras penas el hecho de que ella estaba allí, en la misma cama, a su lado… Debía haberse vuelto loco al pensar que Sakura Haruno era alguien a quien podría dominar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera podía dominarse a sí mismo mientras la imaginaba compartiendo su cama semidesnuda?– Procura dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Usted…tú… -se corrigió al escuchar otra vez el sonido ronco que provenía del hombre-. ¿Estás enfadado?

\- ¿Enfadado? -soltó una carcajada desagradable-. Esa no es la palabra, querida. Pero no querrás escucharla, créeme. Lastimaría tus puritanos oídos de niña bien educada.

\- Yo…

\- Duerme bien, Sakura -ordenó. Y ella obedeció, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía, solo lograría enfurecerlo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

\- Buenas noches.

~•~

Ella lo observó con disimulo. Sasuke repasaba los documentos que su asistente acababa de traerle de la empresa. Estaba aparentemente concentrado en su trabajo, por lo que ella podía mirarlo sin temor a que él hiciera algún comentario desagradable o jocoso sobre su repentina curiosidad.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que contrajeran matrimonio y ya se sentía como su auténtica esposa. Claro que él había mantenido su promesa de no tocarla y eso había contribuido a que ella viera por fin su lado más humano.

Por otro lado, le preocupaba que llevara todo el día encerrado en su despacho. No había querido interrumpirlo cuando los demás se habían sentado a la mesa para almorzar. Y Sasuke había sido muy amable el día anterior al ofrecer a Sai su coche para que llevara a Ino, a su tía y a ella a conocer la isla durante la tarde.

Sakura se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tutearlo tal y como él le había pedido que hiciera. En la intimidad, él seguía siendo el señor Uchiha, alguien sin corazón que jamás comprendería los sentimientos que hacía aflorar en ella… Entonces, ¿era posible, sólo posible, que Sasuke estuviera haciendo todo aquello por ella y no sólo por quedar como el perfecto anfitrión ante sus invitados?

La tristeza la invadió al pensar que su familia partiría en unas horas y que entonces, otra vez estaría sola.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Sakura? -la voz de él la sobresaltó. Sasuke había levantado la mirada de sus papeles y la observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. ¿Tsunade está bien?

\- Sí… muy bien -lo tranquilizó con una temblorosa sonrisa-. Ahora mismo está en el jardín con mi tía. Ella y mi hermana están intentando introducirla en el peligroso mundo del póker mientras esperan que llegue el taxi que hemos pedido.

Sasuke echó una ojeada por la ventana. Tsunade aplaudía ruidosamente al ganar una vez más la partida de cartas.

\- Me iré a despedir de ellos enseguida -anunció, cerrando su carpeta y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Por un momento, Sakura creyó ver un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos. Claro que enseguida, supo que estaba equivocada al escuchar sus próximas palabras-. Supongo que los echarás de menos. En especial, a ese cuñado tuyo que no ha dejado de mimarte todo el tiempo y comerte con la mirada sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

\- Lo que dice no es verdad -Sakura apretó los puños, furiosa. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Sai había sido muy correcto durante toda su estancia en la isla… ¿Lo había sido? Las dudas la asaltaron. ¿Y si él tenía razón? ¿Y si Ino regresaba a casa con la impresión de que ella había hecho algo para despertar el interés de su esposo? Se dijo que por fortuna, Sai no era tan retorcido como Sasuke.

\- ¿En serio? –Su marido arqueó las cejas-. Lamento que estés triste, querida. Pero la verdad, es que ese tipo no te merece. Si te amara, no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados mientras otro coloca una alianza en tu dedo, ¿no crees?

\- Sai es feliz junto a Ino -replicó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la rabia-. Y no tiene ningún derecho a hablar así de él… No lo conoce, no sabe nada de él, ni de mí… él sólo hizo lo correcto.

\- Tienes razón. No lo sé -sujetó su mano para evitar que huyera al jardín junto a los demás -. Pero te diré algo, cariño… Un hombre de verdad lucha por lo que ama. Hasta un tipo despreciable como yo, sabe algo tan elemental.

\- ¿Cómo podría…? Sólo se quiere a sí mismo -le recriminó, dolida por sus palabras.

\- Es posible -aceptó, sonriendo con expresión maliciosa-. Pero yo te tengo como mi esposa y él no. ¿Captas la diferencia entre los dos, querida?

\- Sí… -se soltó con brusquedad, frotándose la muñeca-. La diferencia es que él nunca me trataría como si no le importaran mis sentimientos.

\- Ya lo ha hecho, Sakura -Sasuke señaló el vehículo que en ese momento se estacionaba frente a la casa, y se volvió hacia ella-. Eligió a Ino y no a ti. Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Tu príncipe azul y su séquito se marchan.

Sakura salió de allí y corrió hacia el jardín, abrazando a su hermana con desesperación y tratando de controlar los sollozos.

\- Vamos, Sakura… No llores -Ino la besó en la mejilla-. Te prometo que vendremos a visitarte pronto… Y tú y Sasuke podéis venir a vernos cuando quieran…

\- Te quiero mucho, hermanita…

Dejó que su tía y ella entraran en el taxi, mientras Sai terminaba de guardar el equipaje en la parte trasera del auto. Después, estrechó su mano con brevedad. Pero al hacerlo, él la retuvo más tiempo del necesario. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

\- Ven con nosotros -le pidió, acercando su rostro al de ella-. Por favor, Sakura – la miro un instante a los ojos y rozó sus labios brevemente con los de ella. Sakura se apartó, avergonzada y temerosa-. No puedes ser feliz aquí. No perteneces a este lugar.

Sasuke se encontraba a escasos metros del auto, observando la 'peculiar' situación que se daba a unos pasos delante de él.

\- No…

\- Nosotros somos tu familia, Saku -había pronunciado su nombre como solía hacerlo antes de que él y Ino se comprometieran. Se odió por ser tan débil, por rendirse a la tentación de un recuerdo que ya no era más que eso… Un hermoso recuerdo de algo que jamás había sido amor.

\- Y yo soy su marido, Sai. Así que ella se queda conmigo -el tono de Sasuke era helado.

Se interpuso entre ellos y pasó uno de sus brazos de forma posesiva por la estrecha figura de Sakura, mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre y con un resentimiento bastante notable estrechó con excesiva fuerza la mano de Sai-. Vuelva con su hermosa mujer y ahórrenos esta penosa escena, ¿quiere?

Lo empujó con fuerza hacia el interior del vehículo y agitó su mano hacia el interior dándole la orden al chofer para que emprendiera camino. Sakura permaneció un buen rato en el camino de grava frente a la mansión, viendo como las personas a las que más quería se alejaban de su nuevo hogar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke volvió a rodar su cintura posesivamente y la condujo al interior de la casa. Tsunade los siguió pasos atrás mirándolos con una ligera sonrisa en su sabio rostro, al llegar al pie de la escalera dijo que estaba cansada y que prefería cenar algo ligero en su cuarto. Le dio un beso a cada uno antes de retirarse. Sakura esperó con resignación los reproches de Sasuke mientras veía a Tsunade subir la escalera.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y con su brazo aun en su cuerpo analizó la expresión de la mujer. El rostro inexpresivo, la barbilla erguida con altivez y los labios apretados y sin color… ¡Maldito Sai! Había sido un idiota por preparar aquel estúpido reencuentro con su familia; creyó que así ella disfrutaría más su enlace, pero... ¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido! ¡Sólo a él se le ocurría invitar a su familia y de paso a ese patán!

\- ¿Aún lo amas? -preguntó con frialdad.

\- No -Sakura fue más sincera de lo que hubiera querido. No deseaba que él conociera los secretos de su corazón y los aprovechara para herirla aún más. Pero no le hacía ningún bien a Ino inventar una historia de amor que no existía. Sasuke era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar quién era el amo-. Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que nunca lo he amado en realidad. Aunque durante un tiempo, pensé que sí.

\- Pero has permitido que te bese delante de todos enfrente de… tu hermana. ¿Acaso no tienes escrúpulos?

\- Sé que no estuvo bien pero sólo ha sido un pequeño beso de despedida –replicó-. Pero ya que lo menciona, me sorprende que alguien como usted se atreva a hablar de escrúpulos cuando…

\- Será mejor que no sigas, querida -Sasuke la apuntó con el dedo, amenazante.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer, señor Uchiha? -Sakura se armó de valor, comprendiendo que era su oportunidad para hacerlo ver que no toleraría más sus humillaciones-. ¿Mandarme a la cama sin cenar?

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella para susurrarle al oído.

\- Ya veremos si eres tan valiente… cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se cierre esta noche, recuerda que ahora eres mía -sentenció antes de apretar ligeramente su cintura y dejarla sola en el recibidor. Sakura supo que acababa de cometer un terrible error al provocarlo.

Ahora no tenía alternativa...

Provocarlo había sido un error... y Sasuke le haría pagar su error esa misma noche.

Esa noche en la cama de ambos.

**Yo! De nuevo tarde por la noche, disculpen la hora, pero un amigo muy querido necesitaba apoyo moral y no podía dejarlo solo.**

**Pero como tampoco puedo abandonarlos a ustedes así que a pesar de la hora aquí le traigo un nuevo capitulo! Saben que con cada review que me llegan más locas ideas tengo? por ejemplo, ahora escuchando unas de mis canciones favoritas tuve un momento de inspiración y una gran idea se me paso por la cabeza, esa idea se vera en los capitulos siguientes :D**

**esta vez me llegaron mas review y mensajes como nunca, se los agradesco a todos! :') hicieron feliz mi dia.**

**respondiendo,**

**uchihacerezo: bienvenida! me encanta que te haya encantado :3 también comparto tu ideal, la pelirrosa es propiedad Uchiha y nada más! no te aflijas, continuare actualizando como lo he prometido, saludos!**

**Little witch Sam: gracias! he tratado que la adaptación fuera lo mas similar posible. me llena de gusto el saber que al llegar esperas encontrar un nuevo capitulo, eso me inspira a no fallarles y continuar actualizando seguido :D gracias por tu lindo review**

**inesUchiha: Sempai! sabia que este capitulo te sacaria de tus casillas XD no te creas, Ino tambien me desagrado en su momento, hizo pasar muy mal a su hermana, y ella como la quiere tanto, la dejo ser feliz. pero piensa en esto, sino fuera asi, ahora Sakura no estaria con Sasuke. No hay mal que por bien no venga. No te preocupes, a Sasuke no le gusta que toquen lo suyo, ni tampoco compartir ;) If you know what I mean. Un gusto alegrarte la noche con cada capitulo, para mi es una alegria recibir tus mensajes n,n**

**Kristhel: Nuestro gruñon recibira lo suyo ;) ya lo veras. ese chico es tan complejo, pero asi lo amamos, o no? n.n**

**Eri: Se bienvenida a este fic :D actualizo todos los dias y por las noches (aunque a veces me vence el tiempo y termino haciendolo en la madrugada) gracias por leer.**

**Sakuura13: Esperando ver lo que pasara en la noche de bodas eh? lamento torturarte pero en su primera noche no paso nada, tendras que esperar. Con respecto a su hermana y Sai, no se portaron nada bien, Sakura se tuvo que marchar y el resultado? ahora es la señora Uchiha, n.n Gracias por nuevamente alegrarme con tu review amiga, besos.**

**lizbet-lunix: Aahh! gracias, trate de darle mas sentimientos al capitulo anterior y creo que lo logre n,n El pasado de Sakura era algo que todos querian conocer asi que me esmere en ello. puse muchas ideas mias en eso. Me alegro estar a la altura de sus expectativas. :D mi lema es "promesa es deber" y a mi no me gusta deberle ni dejar esperando a nadie, mucho menos a personas que son feliz leyendo mis ideas. Saludos!**

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Comparto y entiendo el sentir. TwT Sasuke tiene un no sé qué, que provoca un que se yo. No puedes odiarlo aunque lo intentes XD él es huraño sí, y sólo ella lo podra salvar. Un saludo y un abrazo enorme para ti también :D**

**ren: Es un exito gracias a ustedes, y por su tiempo en leerla, y confiar en mí esperando un nuevo fic. gracias por todo!**

**Lola1095: Sip, todos los días sin falta desde que empezé. no quiero dejarlas con las intrigas por mucho tiempo, me complace saber que te gusto tanto y decidiste hacermelo saber :D Un abrazo inmenso hasta Paraguay. A proposito, estamos bastante cerca, sabias? **

**setsuna: eso se dara conforme pase la historias, varias cosas deben aclararse primero, saludos!**

**Gsmt: Gracias por tus animos! espero y este te guste también.**

**narauchiha: Eso ya me quedo claro, XD muchos me aseguran que no.**

**tatutu: Kyaaa! tus palabras me llegaron, creo que debi animarme a subirlo más antes. el saber que te gusta tanto mi fic o que les gusta, pues... no tengo palabras para expresar mi emocion :D**

**Aurora Mayen: empezare a creer en sus palabras n.n gracias por su apoyo.**

**Amane-chan: Yo también soy amante de fanfics y entiendo el dolor que se siente al ver que no actualizan rapido o si lo hacen no terminan sus historias, es cruel lo sé, y yo no quiero hacerle pasar por lo mismo, no cuando sé que les gusta tanto. n.n**

**Eso es todo por hoy! agradesco tambien a los que, aunque no dejen review, la siguen y la ponen entre sus favoritos :D**

**Un gran abrazo a todos!**

**Rossy :)**


	11. Agápi Mou

**Capítulo XI**

_**Agápi Mou**_

A pesar de su amenaza, Sasuke parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. Sakura se había cansado de vigilar la puerta de la habitación y, finalmente, el cansancio la venció.

Fue ahí cuando entro al mundo de los sueños y tuvo el mejor de su vida.

En sus sueños, Sasuke no era arrogante ni cruel. En sus sueños, él la tomaba en sus brazos con suavidad, le susurraba palabras llenas de ternura al oído y le repetía cuanto la amaba.

_"Te amo, Sakura... Te amo... Te amo con todo mi corazón... eres… mi mayor bien."_

Despertó sobresaltada al escuchar como la puerta se abría con brusquedad.

Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se enderezó sobre la almohada, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta el mentón. Echó una rápida ojeada al reloj, las manecillas doradas marcaban las tres de la madrugada.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, observando con disgusto como él recogía el pomo de acero que había caído al suelo a causa del golpe. Lo vio cerrar la puerta tras él, encajándola con impaciencia en el marco de la puerta.

\- No estaba cerrada con llave -le informó con una ironía que solo disfrazaba su temor.

\- Mañana haré que la arreglen -contestó su marido. Se acercó a la cama para desnudarse y meterse en ella. Sakura apagó nuevamente la luz y cerró los ojos, evitando así la visión de su impresionante anatomía masculina.

Se había prometido que no se rendiría sin luchar. Sin embargo, la respiración de Sasuke acariciaba su nuca con insistencia-. Estaba seguro que cerrarías la puerta con llave, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella percibió el fuerte olor a alcohol que provenía de él y rezó porque él fuera del tipo de hombres que se desvanecían ante su efecto. Por desgracia, Sasuke no parecía ni siquiera afectado. Aquella idea la desesperó.

\- Está ebrio -lo acusó con un hilo agudo de voz.

\- Claro que no, mi querida esposa. ¿Acaso esperabas tener esa suerte?

Sakura ladeó el rostro sobre la almohada y al hacerlo, sus ojos encontraron los de él en la penumbra.

\- Si quiere consumar nuestro matrimonio, puede hacerlo… Puede tener mi cuerpo, Sasuke Uchiha… Pero nunca tendrá mi corazón, ¿entiende? Y nunca, nunca, será mi dueño -lo había dicho todo de golpe, tratando de parecer segura y confiada. Aunque la verdad era que todo su ser temblaba descontroladamente al ser consciente de su proximidad.

\- ¿Tu corazón… tu dueño…? -él repetía las palabras imitando el tono de la joven. No pudo reprimir que de su garganta saliera una risa seca-. Querida, no soy tan ambicioso.

Sakura dejó que sus dedos recorrieran las facciones femeninas con lentitud.

Después, aquellos dedos cálidos y fuertes, bajaron por su garganta, cerrándose sobre ella como grilletes que apenas le permitían respirar. Con su mano libre, apartó las sábanas y pasando el brazo por encima de su cabeza, hizo que la luz bañara su figura únicamente cubierta por el recatado camisón de algodón blanco.

Sakura mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Supuso que aquella noche, él la tomaría para castigarla por haber tenido la osadía de retarlo.

Sería algo rápido y a la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos volvería a hablar de lo sucedido… Pero una vez más, Sasuke la sorprendió.

Con suavidad la mano de Sasuke fue bajando lentamente por la cintura de su esposa, hasta llegar a la sinuosa curva antes de llegar a la cadera. Sus dedos largos y fuertes acariciaron en un toque el comienzo de su cadera bajando por su fino muslo hasta el fin de su prenda de dormir. Con una inusitada delicadeza en él fue subiéndole la prenda hasta despojarla por completo de su cuerpo.

Sakura no podía verlo, pero los ojos del hombre relucían como dos brillantes esferas en mitad de su rostro. La observaba en silencio, como analizando cada centímetros de piel, cada respiración y cada movimiento de su acelerado pecho. La miraba intensamente a los ojos, intentando ver una mínima señal que le dijera que ella también deseaba aquello tanto como él.

_"Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta y dulce que me duele mirarla..."_, pensó, tentado por un instante a abandonar sus intenciones iniciales.

\- Jamás se lo perdonaré… -la oyó murmurar y todos sus buenos propósitos se esfumaron. Apresó sin piedad aquella boca que se abría para exhalar un suspiro de resignación. Al apartar su boca, vio como ella levantaba sus dedos para tocar los labios lastimados por la brutal caricia.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y le conferían un aspecto tan desvalido que Sasuke tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retirarlas con los mismos labios que habían sido causantes de su dolor. Pero ella se apartó de inmediato, sujetando otra vez la sábana con dedos agarrotados y tensos.

Se quedó estirada desnuda sobre la cama, inmóvil como una estatua, dispuesta a que él cumpliera con su amenaza sin ningún tipo de prohibición por parte de ella…

-Sakura, por favor… No tiene por qué ser de esta manera –dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca por el deseo. Se inclinó sobre ella para admirar embelesado aquellos ojos que ahora se enfrentaban abiertamente a los suyos.

\- Sólo puede ser de esta manera -matizó en un tono débil y desilusionado. Mentalmente, añadió: _porque no me amas_ -. Pero juro por Dios que nunca se lo perdonaré.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que no aspiro a ser perdonado? ¿Heriría tus sentimientos, Sakura? -su aliento le golpeaba la cara al hablar.

\- Nada de lo que diga o haga puede herirme -replicó y añadió para molestarlo agregó-. No tiene tanto poder sobre mí, señor Uchiha.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Ya le digo que…

Sasuke no le permitió continuar. Ya no podía pensar en seguir con aquella ridícula discusión. Sólo quería dejar aquella charla en lo que lo único que lograban eran herirse mutuamente, y sólo lo consiguió al apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios.

Pero esta vez no había rabia en su caricia, sino suavidad, dulzura. Sus manos eran delicadas mientras se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, descubriendo lugares y sensaciones que Sakura ni siquiera sabía que existían. La mano de su marido reposaba sobre su mejilla, pero lentamente fue bajando hacia su cuello apartando los mechones de su cabello para poder besarla en la curva del cuello. Para otra vez ir bajando más y más.

Él sonrió al escuchar un leve gemido de placer salir de los labios de su esposa cuando sus dedos acariciaron su pecho. La obligó a colocar las palmas en el suyo. ¿Su perdón? No era eso lo que esperaba de ella.

En realidad, no sabía que esperaba de ella… Sólo sabía que percibía cada centímetro de aquella piel tersa y fresca estremeciéndose bajo sus manos.

Lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacerla suya en ese instante o se volvería loco.

La voz de su conciencia le importunó en el preciso instante en que estaba a punto de hacer realidad lo que tanto anhelaba. La miró largamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Sakura?

Ella no contestó. Esas caricias que Sasuke provocaba en su cuerpo habían despertado en ella algo tan desconocido que le impedía hablar.

\- Mírame, Sakura… ¿Quieres que me detenga?

No, No podía… _detenerlo._

Más silencio, más fingida indiferencia que lo enfurecía.

\- Bien –concluyó, y ella no pudo ver su expresión seria y dura en la penumbra-. Porque esta noche serás mía, serás mi mujer, mi ángel, mi agonía, y mi paraíso… Y quizá, sólo quizá, me convierta en tu infierno…Pero, ¿sabes qué, Señorita Haruno? ¡Al diablo si eso me importa!

Sakura ya no escucho nada, salvo su propia respiración agitada que se mezclaba con la de él, cuando Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos para hacerla suya.

Todas las ideas que había preconcebido antes de aquel momento habían sido erradas.

Había pensado que aquello sería un infierno. Como una pena que las mujeres de antaño tenían que soportar en su misma situación.

Un matrimonio arreglado consistía en casarse con un perfecto desconocido y aguantar la "noche de bodas" todo lo que el marido hacía de ellas.

Sin embargo _esto_ era diferente.

Las caricias de Sasuke a su cuerpo no eran, frías, precipitadas ni rudas. Sus manos eran delicadas, lentas, como queriendo disfrutar el momento. Recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, explorando zonas donde ningún otro hombre había tocado. Y sus labios… Sakura lanzo un gran gemido cuando los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre uno de sus senos y su boca succionaba su pezón de una manera que hizo que Sakura se olvidara del mundo, olvidándose del tiempo, del lugar, del día, sólo consciente de lo que los labios y mano de su esposo hacían con ella.

\- Sasuke…

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto, su anatomía entera era dominada por un sin fin de sensaciones en las que prevalecían dos principalmente; expectación y por primera vez excitación.

Sintió que iba al cielo, que viajaba a otro mundo, un lugar que jamás imagino que existía cuando él, de manera perversamente lenta fue depositando besos a lo largo de su estómago, vientre y cadera para por último fundir su boca en lo más íntimo de su ser.

_Jamás_… jamás, en su vida sintió algo como aquello, era lo más atrevido a lo que había llegado con un hombre, pues nunca pensó que esa zona podía ser besada de esa manera, y más dar ese grato placer… ¡Dios! Aquello era el cielo en la tierra, quería sentir más, mucho más… él la besaba por toda su intimidad e introducía su lengua, pero sentía que no era suficiente.

Se sintió insatisfecha cuando de repente Sasuke detuvo su labor, lo que no vio sabia es que su marido se estaba volviendo loco con cada gemido que escuchaba salir de sus labios, la necesitaba, ¡ya!

Lentamente acercó su sexo para finalmente fundirse en ella.

Cuando Sakura sintió como él entraba en ella, el dolor había sido agónico, tanto que estaba segura no había podido ocultarlo tan rápido para que los suspicaces ojos de Sasuke no lo vieran. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido y, a pesar del dolor, sentía como todos sus músculos internos trataban de adaptarse ante el intruso que invadía su cuerpo.

Después de interminables segundos en donde ninguno de los dos se movió, las caricias se habían renovado. Sintió como los brazos de Sasuke la envolvían para levantarla un poco de la cama y acercarla más a su cuerpo mientras se movía dentro de ella.

\- …Eres tan perfecta… magníficamente hermosa….

Aquellas palabras se habían grabado muy dentro de su corazón. Y, pesar de que fueran sólo producto de la pasión y la lujuria del momento. La hacían sentirse más atractiva, más digna de ser su esposa… su mujer.

\- _Agápi mou…_ -le susurró al oído.

No entendió eso último… pero no le importó, estaba demasiado perdida en la sensación de tener al hombre que tanto amaba tan unido a ella.

Sus movimientos eran lentos pero profundos, podía sentir como Sasuke chocaba contra su cuerpo similar al movimiento de las olas contra la playa.

Su cuerpo buscaba algo que ella no sabía que era. Una necesidad de subir un poco más, alcanzar un punto indefinido que ni siquiera ella sabía que existía.

Sintiendo por primera vez aquella tersa piel, aquellos músculos que se movían acompasadamente. Las caderas que, poco a poco, aumentaban el ritmo aumentando también el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

\- Sa… Sasu… ke… -gemía mientras se sentía llegar.

Tal vez para él fuera un castigo; pero para ella era el paraíso.

Sintiendo como alcanzaba la cima de un universo que no sabía hasta entonces que existía. Gritó su nombre como nunca creía que haría sólo para ser silenciada por sus labios que, eficazmente habían amortiguado el grito de su alma que, fusionada con su corazón. Habían proclamado lo que él desde un principio le había dicho.

Ahora ella era suya en cuerpo y alma y que Dios de apiadara de ella si algún día Sasuke Uchiha le decía que ya no la necesitaba.

Estaría perdida…. Porque para Sakura ya no habría ningún otro hombre más que él.

Nunca…

~•~

Mucho más tarde, mientras él dormía al otro lado de la cama, ajeno a los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, lloró amargamente. Pensó que jamás se lo podría confesar. No conocía aquel infierno del que él hablaba, pero estaba segura de que no era aquello que él le había hecho conocer.

No podía haber nada de malo en el modo tierno en que la había hecho suya, en las dulces palabras que le susurró al oído, ni en los apasionados besos que le había dado… Sollozó, apretando los labios al comprender que estaba perdida.

_Amor_… Sasuke Uchiha no la amaba. Por el contrario, ella se había entregado a él con todo su corazón, le había dado su alma y cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría él en averiguarlo? ¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él...?

Había sido muy claro al respecto… No necesitaba una esposa, no necesitaba un amante, y mucho menos una mujer que lo cuidara y amara con locura. Solamente necesitaba a alguien que cuidara y quisiera a Tsunade durante sus largas ausencias. Él se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Por eso la había elegido, porque podía enviarla de regreso en el mismo instante en que su presencia ya no fuera útil.

Para él era su empleada, no su esposa...

Se tapó la boca para ahogar los sollozos.

No quería despertarlo.

No quería que la viera de esa forma tan lamentable...

Sin embargo, Sasuke aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño y solo fingía dormir para no atormentarla más. Rodeó la estrecha cintura para tranquilizarla, pero al notar como ella temblaba, se apartó con brusquedad.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le había hecho? Su llanto era tan angustioso que le desgarraba el alma… Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había sabido que tenía alma. Un alma y un corazón que palpitaban en su interior ante el descubrimiento de su inocencia.

_¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? Porque no le dijo que nunca había estado con ningún otro hombre, porque no le aclaro que era su primera vez.

_Su primera vez… _lo supo cuando la vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y exclamar un quejido de dolor. Y aun así no se detuvo…

Ella era virgen, inocente, pura…. Y él la había lastimado.

La odió y se odió. Odió a todos los Sai del mundo que hacían que las mujeres hermosas y nobles como ella soñaran con entregarse por primera vez a príncipes imaginarios.

Él era lo menos parecido a eso. Era brusco y arrogante. Y la había tratado de una forma que ella no se merecía, solamente se había guiado por sus propios temores sin pensar en los de ella. Le pareció que ese Sai era despreciable, la había marcado sin remedio para toda la vida.

Ahora, ella se sentía humillada y triste. Probablemente, aún suspiraba de amor al recordar la apasionada despedida de aquel miserable… Tal vez había imaginado que eran las manos de Sai las que la acariciaban en la oscuridad, él que le hacía el amor…

La furia se apoderó de él.

\- Intenta dormir, ángel mío -escupió las palabras airadas contra su cabello. Y añadió con sarcasmo-. Prometo ser un caballero el resto de la noche y no enojarme si me eres infiel en tus sueños.

Sakura no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Dejó que él creyera lo que le pareciera. De todas formas, él no le había mentido con respecto a la opinión que le merecía. La consideraba poco atractiva, vulgar y desamparada. Y al llevarla al altar, no le había hecho promesas que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

\- Buenas noches… -murmuró y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo, evitando que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Sasuke no contestó, simplemente hizo lo mismo que ella en su lado de la cama.

~•~

Había amanecido. La luz se filtraba por la ventana.

Sakura abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarlo allí. La decepción se dibujó en su rostro al ver que no estaba. Qué ingenua había sido… Había creído que él recibiría la mañana junto a ella, que la tomaría de la mano y le pediría disculpas por haber sido tan horrible todo el tiempo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se vistió con desgana y bajó al comedor, donde Tsunade la esperaba impaciente.

Tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja a pesar de la inapetencia que sentía y sonrió, aparentando que había pasado una noche maravillosa.

\- Dime ahora mismo qué está pasando, ángel -Tsunade agitó su bastón en el aire, incapaz de contener su curiosidad por más tiempo. Sakura abrió la boca para seguir con aquella gran mentira que era su matrimonio. Pero la cerró de inmediato al descubrir la angustia en los ojos de la anciana.

\- Y no me mientas, jovencita. Mi nieto tiene aspecto de no haber dormido bien en toda la semana. Y tú tienes el mismo aspecto que él. Y no me vengas con cuentos acerca de vuestra agitada vida nocturna de casados. Porque sé muy bien que hay gato encerrado en todo esto. Ninguna esposa tiene esa expresión triste después de pasar una noche de pasión junto a su esposo. Ninguna...

Sakura no dijo nada.

\- Quiero la verdad, niña. Seré vieja, pero no soy tonta… Así que cuéntale a Tsunade qué está ocurriendo, ¿lo harás, verdad?

Sakura se derrumbó. Con la voz apagada por la angustia, le contó la propuesta de Sasuke y como había aceptado, impulsada por el cariño que sentía por ella. Tsunade escuchaba escandalizada su relato y cuando hubo terminado, su rostro parecía haber perdido completamente el color.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No le reprochó su comportamiento como era de esperar. Después de unos minutos en sepulcral silencio, le indicó con un gesto que la acompañara al jardín. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y le dijo con voz calmada que se sentara junto a ella.

-Te haré una pregunta, pequeña -se dirigió a ella afectuosamente para aliviar su conciencia-. Pero tienes que serme sincera como nunca lo has sido. ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, abuela -Sakura la miró avergonzada.

\- ¿Estás enamorada de Sasuke?

Sakura titubeó un instante.

\- Sí… sí, lo amo con locura, como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida -contestó, abatida por el peso de aquella realidad-. Pero él no debe saberlo, abuela… Júreme que no se lo contará.

\- Mi dulce niña… -la estrechó contra su pecho, sonriente-. Eres tan inocente… ¿a pesar de todo, aceptaste esta locura por mi enfermedad? ¡Bendito Sasuke!

Sakura no comprendía nada. Sólo sabía que Tsunade estaba feliz porque amaba a su nieto mientras que para él, ella no era más que otra de sus propiedades. Todo era muy extraño...

\- Y dime, ¿cómo esperas ser feliz si estás tan convencida de que Sasuke no te quiere? -preguntó la mujer, divertida.

\- Soy feliz por estar aquí, abuela… -musitó-. Yo sólo quiero…

\- ¿Que te amé? –Tsunade le palmeó la mano con cariño-. Niña, ese nieto mío tiene mucha suerte, ¿lo sabes? Deja de preocuparte tanto... Sasuke tiene los mismos hermosos ojos que su abuelo y padre… Pero no sabe mirar con ellos. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decirte, ángel?

No tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Shizune las interrumpió inesperadamente.

\- Hace un día precioso, ¿no te parece, mi buena amiga? -Tsunade estaba radiante de felicidad, lo cual sólo desconcertaba más a la joven que la observaba sin entender.

\- Cierto, señora -se volvió hacia Sakura - Señora Uchiha…

\- Ay, Shizune, déjate de tonterías… Sigue siendo nuestra Sakura -la miró y al ver como ella asentía, las dos rieron al unísono.

\- Bueno… Sakura -rectificó Shizune-. El señor quiere que vaya a verlo a su despacho.

Sakura contuvo el aliento y Tsunade la instó a ir.

\- Vamos, no tengas miedo… -la empujó con suavidad-. Tu esposo te llama.

\- Pero yo… -supo que Tsunade deseaba que arreglaran sus diferencias en privado. Así que hizo lo único podía hacer. Acudir obedientemente a su llamada.

Sasuke aguardaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón. Clavó los ojos en ella cuando la vio atravesar la puerta para acercarse hasta donde él la esperaba.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? -si había sarcasmo en su voz, ella no lo percibió. Aunque sí percibió la frialdad de su mirada. Su corazón se encogió al comprobar que nada había cambiado.

\- Muy bien, gracias -mintió. Pensó con tristeza que mentir se había convertido en un hábito para ella-. ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?

\- Siéntate -ordenó y Sakura casi cayó sobre la silla que Sasuke señalaba, justo frente a él donde jugueteaba con uno de sus lápices, haciéndolo rodar por la mesa una y otra vez.

Ella no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos dedos que la noche anterior habían arrancado de su garganta suspiros de placer. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo-. Te he hecho venir porque tengo intención de ausentarme durante una temporada.

\- ¿Ausentarse? -Sakura no pudo evitar que su voz sonara afligida.

\- Eso he dicho -el lápiz se partió en dos y Sasuke lanzó ambos pedazos a la papelera con inesperada brusquedad-. ¿No te alegras, querida?

\- ¿Alegrarme?

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Piensas repetir todo cuanto diga? -él parecía enfadado.

\- Lo siento -se excusó, sin poder apartar de su mente la idea de que él se marchaba por su culpa.

\- ¿De veras? -Sasuke se mostraba ahora sarcástico-. No veo porqué habrías de sentirlo.

\- Porque yo…

\- ¿Por qué usted que, señorita Haruno? -la invitó a acabar su frase, escudriñando su expresión.

_¿Señorita Haruno?_ Él volvía a tratarla con esa fría distancia.

\- Porque yo… Lo he decepcionado -dijo y se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que escuchó su risa irónica.

\- ¿Eso crees? -él estaba furioso-. ¿Por no responder a mis exigencias?

\- Es que yo… -intentó defenderse, pero él era un adversario veloz y no la dejó continuar.

\- Debiste decirme que nunca habías estado con un hombre -le recriminó, abandonando su asiento y sujetando su mano cuando ella hizo ademán de levantarse.

\- ¿Y de qué hubiera servido? -inquirió, avergonzada por la intimidad de su mirada.

\- Habría sido más delicado. Habría… -él se detuvo. Comprendió que nada de lo que dijera haría que ella cambiara la opinión que tenía de él-. Debiste contármelo, Sakura

\- Yo…

\- Está bien. Supongo que el que me vaya bien lejos por un tiempo será una especie de recompensa por lo de anoche -al ver como ella enrojecía, añadió. -Como ves, estoy tratando de demostrarte que te trato como si me importaran tus sentimientos. En el fondo, ese Sai y yo no somos tan distintos, ¿no te parece? Los dos hemos intentado hacer lo correcto con respecto a ti.

\- No es necesario que se marche… -murmuró, a sabiendas de que la noticia entristecería a Tsunade… y a ella misma.

\- ¿No lo es? -Sasuke arqueó las cejas con sarcasmo-. Dime una cosa, ángel. ¿Cómo piensas que podemos llevar esta situación? Ya te advertí que no era un hombre paciente. Y lo lamento, querida. Pero tomar casi por la fuerza a mujeres que llevan mi apellido y duermen en mi cama, no me parece un pasatiempo interesante.

\- ¿Por eso se va? ¿Para buscar otras mujeres? -le reprochó, sintiendo que los celos la invadían.

\- Tal vez. ¿Te molesta?

\- Puede hacer lo que quiera -lo retó, muriéndose de celos en su interior al imaginar que esos eran sus planes.

\- Perfecto, porque es justo lo que haré. En realidad, querida, no pretendo pasar el resto de mis noches haciéndole el amor a una estatua. Y por descontado -añadió con una crueldad que le heló el corazón-. No quiero interponerme ni por un momento entre tus fantasías sobre Sai y tú. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso, créeme.

Sakura estuvo tentada a decirle que no era Sai con quien había soñado toda la noche. Pero pensó que si era lo bastante necio para no ver la realidad cuando la tenía delante de sus ojos, no serviría de nada. Nunca creería que lo amaba. Y lo que era peor, nunca la amaría.

Sasuke le entregó un sobre que contenía algunas cosas. Sakura las examinó con espanto. Había comenzado. Él se daba mucha prisa en recordarle que su matrimonio no era más que un negocio conveniente para ambos… ¿para ambos? Reprimió el impulso de lanzarle todo aquello a la cara.

\- Ahí tienes una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre y las llaves de uno de los coches. Supuse que no querrías conducir un auto muy grande, así que le he pedido a Iruka que prepare uno de los pequeños –Su voz sonaba como si recitara de memoria, desprovista de emoción-. Por supuesto, puedes tomar el que quieras. Si no sabes conducir, él tiene instrucciones de llevarte a cualquier parte que desees. Y creo que eso es todo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Coches, dinero…? ¿Era todo cuanto podía ofrecerle? La idea la desalentó.

\- ¿Cuándo regresará? -preguntó con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas. Se restregó los ojos instintivamente al ver como él fruncía el ceño.

\- Aún no lo sé. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos importantes -él estudiaba su expresión al hablar-. Un par de semanas, un mes… ¿Desilusionada? No sufras, Sakura. Quizá cuando vuelva, ya no me resultes lo bastante interesante. Quizá incluso puedas usar uno de esos bonitos camisones nuevos sin temor a que tu horrible marido lo destroce con su brutalidad.

Ella no dijo nada.

\- Puedes retirarte, querida. No espero que me despidas como a tu lindo cuñado. Soy muy consciente de que no me encuentras tan irresistible -apartó su mirada de ella y se concentró en los papeles que había sobre su mesa.

Así que ella obedeció sus deseos y no le molestó en las horas que siguieron. No se había movido de su sitio mientras lo veía merodear con impaciencia por toda la casa. Tsunade le había pedido que le leyera durante un rato y aunque ninguna de las dos prestaba atención a la lectura, las dos fingían estar enormemente interesadas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera, Sasuke? -preguntó la anciana cuando su nieto se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. Él contestó con una elevación de hombros-. Ya sabes que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Y además, ¿te parece apropiado que un esposo deje sola a su mujer apenas unos días después de la boda?

\- Abuela… No soy el único esposo del mundo que tiene que atender sus negocios. Y por otro lado, soy el único esposo que tiene la suerte de haberse casado con la comprensiva señorita Haruno -la miró de forma extraña al hablar-. Estoy convencido de que mi adorable mujercita encontrará algún entretenimiento en mi ausencia, ¿no es así, querida?

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa forzada que ocultaba su tristeza. Lo vio caminar despacio hasta Iruka, que le esperaba con la puerta del vehículo abierta.

\- ¡Corre! ve a despedirte de él, niña… -la apremió Tsunade con picardía.

\- Yo…

\- No tengas vergüenza, ángel. Date prisa -insistió y ella arrastró los pies con lentitud, tomando la misma dirección del hombre. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, con un gesto mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que ella no supo descifrar.

\- Sólo quería desearle un buen viaje -murmuró, incapaz de sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían querer leer en el interior de los suyos.

\- Qué detalle -contestó él con acritud-. Conseguirás que me emocione, Sakura.

\- Ya sé que no le importó nada referente a mí, pero yo… -sus labios palpitaron cuando él los silenció, colocando su dedo sobre ellos.

Sasuke la miró largamente y sin decir una sola palabra, apresó sus labios con ferocidad, con pasión, para después soltarla con brusquedad.

\- Puede que me odies, Sakura -su voz era ronca y sus ojos ardían-. Puede que ese estúpido de Sai sea el hombre de tus sueños. Y puede que Naruto pintara ese maldito retrato y te hiciera suspirar como una adolescente enamorada. Pero yo me casé contigo. Yo soy tu marido. Así que recuerda que eres mía.

Dijo las últimas frases enfatizando especialmente las palabras.

\- No lo olvides.

Sakura lo vio meterse en el coche con tanta rapidez que se diría que la mera visión de las lágrimas femeninas lo había perturbado. Sin embargo, Sasuke no lanzó ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás mientras se alejaba en su elegante vehículo.

* * *

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**Al llegarme sus reviews pude notar cierta melancolía, así que a modo de alegrales un poco, decidi postear capitulo doble n.n (Este es mas largo, asi que es doble)**_

_**Espero y disfruten un monton de este capitulo, ya que he vuelto a meter mano y poner mi aporte en gran parte.**_

_**Gracias a todos los nuevos que la han puesto en alerta, TwT lloró de felicidad. Hoy no podre contestarles. Lo hare mañana. quiero que asimilen lo que paso n.n .gracias a todos los que me siguen y me dejan sus opiniones por cada review que me escriben n.n**_

_**Nos vemos, **_

_**Rossy :)**_


	12. Incomprensión

**Capítulo XII**

**Incomprensión**

Los días iban pasando con lentitud mientras ella esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Sasuke. Lo imaginaba atravesando la puerta de su dormitorio a media noche, despertándola con un suave beso en la frente, murmurándole palabras tiernas…

Lo imaginaba acostándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, esos brazos que durante un espacio de tiempo que había sido demasiado fugaz, habían sido la expresión de su hogar, de su lugar de pertenencia.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedía. En lugar de eso, él la condenaba a la más absoluta soledad. Ni unas letras para decirle que estaba bien, que la echaba de menos… Qué ironía, pensó. Después de un mes en el que sólo había llamado en dos ocasiones para interesarse por la salud de Tsunade, aún esperaba algo así de alguien como él.

Se sintió estúpida por fantasear acerca de las cosas que Sasuke nunca le diría. Te extraño… Te amo… Sin duda, eran palabras que no tenían cabida en el resabido vocabulario de Sasuke Uchiha.  
Qué poco se parecían él y Sai. Apenas una semana después de la partida de su familia había recibido noticias suyas. Una carta extensa, conmovedora, cargada de disculpas y buenas intenciones para el futuro. En ella, su cuñado le anunciaba que Ino y él esperaban un hijo. Lo habían sabido al regresar de su viaje y Sakura adivinaba que por fin, Sai había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia las dos.

Él quería ser un buen marido, un buen padre y un buen cuñado. Amaba a Ino y al hijo que iba a nacer. Al parecer, Sai por fin había encontrado su añorada felicidad. Y de su parte, le deseaba que fuera tan feliz como lo eran ellos en ese momento con su marido. Lloró de alegría al saber la noticia. Corría por la casa en ese momento ansiosa por contarle a Tsunade la buena noticia, cuando el alboroto en el exterior de la casa la alarmó.

¡Sasuke!

Él había vuelto. Se arregló el cabello con nerviosismo y echó una rápida ojeada a su aspecto en el espejo del salón antes de abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras de la entrada corriendo. Pero su alegría se desvaneció rápidamente al comprobar que no se trataba de él...

Aquel hombre soltó el bolso de viaje para abrazarla con fuerza y besarla efusivamente en la mejilla.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! -la apartó un poco para observarla mejor, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en las ojeras que se dibujaban en el contorno de sus ojos-. Estás horrible, pequeña. ¿Acaso no te trata bien mi desconsiderado primo?

\- ¡Imagínate! –Tsunade agitó su bastón en el aire, refunfuñando-. Hace más de un mes que se marchó y aún no ha regresado. ¿Te parece que sea forma de comportarse? Con una chica tan bonita esperándolo en casa…

\- Ay, abuela, mejor no me cuentes nada aun… -Naruto bostezó, aunque Sakura supo por el guiño que le hacía, que sólo fingía estar cansado para no escuchar los largos y tediosos discursos de la anciana -. Voy a subir mis cosas arriba y luego hablamos…

Se acercó a ella y con un leve movimiento de sus labios sobre su oído le susurró en un tono de voz que no los oyera nadie.

\- Te espero en mi guarida, ángel. Tengo algo muy importante para contarte... –dijo su primo, antes de subir ágilmente la escalera de madera hacia su habitación.

Sakura asintió y se escabulló en cuanto pudo hacia el segundo piso, dejando que Shizune y los demás entretuvieran a Tsunade con los preparativos de la cena de bienvenida.

Subió apresuradamente las escaleras y se encontró con Naruto en el umbral de su habitación, la hizo pasar rápidamente y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de inmediato. Sakura contenía la respiración por la curiosidad.

\- No vas a creerlo… -alzo las manos de manera dramática.

\- Naruto, me está asustando… -le dijo. Él se echó sobre la cama y estiró los brazos bajo la cabeza. Tenía la misma expresión risueña de un niño que acaba de recibir su regalo de Navidad.

\- Ah, mi encantadora musa… No tienes porqué, créeme -sonrió abiertamente-. Sólo a ti te lo contare, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, promételo.

\- Te lo prometo, pero ya, cuenta de una vez.

\- ¿Adivina a quién he tenido el placer de acompañar en las dos últimas semanas?

Ella negó con un gesto con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- Hinata…-informó lentamente entornando los párpados, y sonriendo seductoramente. Se irguió inquieto sobre el colchón-. La bellísima, dulce pero cruel Hinata… que tres años atrás me arrojó a los leones, y me convirtió en un ser errante y en un pésimo jugador…

Hablaba de forma teatral y Sakura suspiró, comprendiendo que por más que Naruto fingiera lo contrario, aun sentía algo muy profundo y especial por esa mujer.

\- ¿Y...? -arqueó las cejas, invitándolo a que le relatara el resto de la historia.

\- Me parece estoy soñando, ángel… Ella se alegró mucho de verme y como acompañaba a su padre por negocios, se escabullo para encontrarse a solas conmigo, y tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar seriamente y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos… Y no creerías lo que nos sucedió…

\- Por favor, basta, me espantas -le pidió con falsa actitud reprobadora-. Cuénteme de una buena vez qué pasó, Naruto…

\- Me dijo que se había sentido como una cobarde por dejarse dominar por su padre, siempre obedeciéndolo en todo y guardando sus sentimientos por "honor" a la familia, que se sintió muy mal cuando sucedió lo de Sasuke… Que nunca quiso que las cosas resultaran así, pero también, tenía miedo de que su padre tuviera razón en que yo nunca maduraría lo suficiente como para darle el compromiso que ella esperaba…

\- Naruto… -lo apremió.

\- Me ama… ¡Me ama!, ¿puedes creerlo? -Naruto se había acercado a la joven y la había abrazado y levantado del suelo casi medio metro, girando con ella en sus brazos preso de la euforia-. Estoy tan feliz, mi hermosa y pequeña flor, que siento el deseo de… de besar a todo el mundo…

Y sin pensarlo, lo hizo. La tomó por los hombros y estampó un sonoro beso en los labios de su prima, que lo observaba entre divertida y asombrada.

Aunque la diversión sólo duró un instante, ya que el sonido de la puerta al golpear contra la pared, hizo que ambos se separaran avergonzados.

La expresión del sujeto era aterradora. Su figura se recortaba en el umbral y a Sakura le recordó al personaje de un viejo cuento para niños que siempre la había asustado en la infancia. En el caso del hombre, el personaje tomaba nuevas dimensiones.

Mirada cruel, labios apretados y aquella vena que se elevaba paulatinamente en la curva de su cuello como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Observó cómo cruzaba con fuerza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Aunque a pesar de todo, tuvo que reconocer que una parte de ella se alegraba de verlo. Seguía siendo un arrogante egoísta sin modales… Pero era el arrogante egoísta sin modales más atractivo que había conocido en su vida.

\- ¿No quieres besarme a mí también, primito? -la voz de Sasuke estaba cargada de desprecio y rabia-. Quizá no estás tan feliz después de todo... O quizás, mi encantadora esposa ya sacio en mi ausencia tus ansias de prodigar besos al mundo.

Naruto titubeó antes de aproximarse.

\- No he venido a traer problemas, Sasuke. Y por supuesto, no eres mi tipo -dijo con una suave sonrisa, en un vano esfuerzo por romper la tensión entre ellos-. Pero estrecharé tu mano en señal de paz.

Sasuke sin despegar los ojos de los de su primo apretó la mano que le ofrecía con tanta fuerza que Naruto la tuvo retirar enseguida, temiendo que su cuello fuera el siguiente objetivo de las manos de su primo.

\- ¿Cuándo…? –Sakura no pudo terminar la frase. Una sola mirada furiosa de él había bastado para silenciarla.

\- ¿Cuándo he vuelto? -terminó por ella con cinismo-. Hace unos minutos. Justo a tiempo para no perderme esta conmovedora escena... Naruto siempre fue especialmente efusivo en los reencuentros, ¿no es así, primito? Aunque mantenía la esperanza de que mi fiel y recatada esposa tendría el buen gusto de no lanzarse a sus brazos como una gata callejera en celo.

\- ¡Sasuke! Estás siendo injustamente grosero con Sakura-chan -replicó Naruto, esta vez realmente enfadado. Pero la expresión de Sasuke seguía tan dura como el granito, impasible e impenetrable.

\- No me digas... yo creo todo lo contrario, me parece que estoy siendo bastante educado dada la situación.

\- Para tu información, primo…

\- Para tu información, primo… -Sasuke imitó su voz con desdén para después acercarse con paso rápido al moreno hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de tocarlo. Luego con un tono feroz disfrazado en una voz helada le dijo sobre su rostro-. Ella no es ni tu pequeña flor, ni tu musa, ni tu ángel, ni nada de nada tuyo… ¿entiendes primo?... Se llama Sakura, ¿lo oyes? Sakura Haruno, o por si no lo sabías ahora es Sakura Uchiha, la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha tu primo, o sea ¡yo! ¿recuerdas? ¡Ahora es Mi mujer, Naruto! ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo durante el resto de tu estancia en la isla?

Y dicho eso, cerró de un portazo la puerta tras él y salió maldiciendo entre dientes, pero no sin antes lanzarle a la temblorosa Sakura una última mirada llena de furia, y aunque ella no lo podía creer, de dolor.

Naruto miro la puerta y luego a su prima, se sintió más que culpable y apenado al ver como esta, a duras penas lograba reprimir un sollozo.

\- ¡Dios santo! -se pasó la mano por el pelo, entre derrotado y ligeramente asustado-. Sasuke está peor que la última vez. Ha perdido el juicio, o si no le falta muy poco para perderlo…

\- Se... será mejor... será mejor que me vaya… –murmuró Sakura, con la mirada gacha, no quería que Naruto viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan... -trató de retenerla tomándola de la mano, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. Temía que Sasuke regresara, esta vez completamente decidido a acabar con ambos-. Te aseguro que nunca, óyeme bien, _nunca_ en mi vida lo había visto perder los nervios de esta forma, no está en su naturaleza demostrar sus sentimientos… Ángel, no será que él... ¿acaso finalmente ese idiota se dio cuenta que esta... enamorado de ti?

\- No digas tonterías, Naruto-Sakura enrojeció violentamente ante las palabras de su primo.

\- Ah, no… Esta sí que es buena -rió estrepitosamente-. Eres su esposa y sí que estás metida en un buen lío, ángel mío. Porque mi primo jamás te dejará ir, ¿lo entiendes?

_¡Y yo no quiero marcharme!_, quiso gritarle. ¿Es que nadie podía entender que lo amaba a pesar de sus defectos y del modo horrible en que la trataba; a pesar de su rudeza, de sus agravios…? No sabía ni como, o porque, pero lo amaba con locura.

\- Nos veremos en la cena, Naruto… Cuando hayas dejado de alucinar -se despidió, rezando porque Sasuke no la aguardara escondido en los recodos del pasillo. Por suerte, él había desaparecido.

~•~

Sakura recostó la espalda contra el sofá. Los demás se habían acostado hacía un largo rato luego de haber pasado más de dos horas charlando y escuchando las historias de Naruto acerca de su nuevo trabajo en la galería y de cómo estaba resultando ser un excelente trabajo para él.

Por su parte, Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche y en cierto modo, agradecía que fuera así. Aunque era muy consciente de que eso no significaba que le ofreciera una tregua. Tan sólo significaba que postergaba sus reproches para otra ocasión.

Se preguntó si la ocasión había llegado cuando lo vio entrar en la biblioteca, silencioso como un felino. Se sentó en el sofá contiguo a ella, respetando su deseo de leer bajo el diminuto halo de luz que arrojaba la lámpara de cristal.

Suspiró. En la penumbra, se sintió casi a salvo. Él no podía percibir la expresión de tristeza y dolor que nublaba sus ojos.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte levantada hasta muy tarde? -inquirió hoscamente; ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su lectura para contestarle.

\- ¿Reclama mis obligaciones conyugales, señor Uchiha? -Sakura comprendió demasiado tarde que no era el mejor momento para ser irónica. Aun así, no había podido evitarlo.

\- Me siento tentado a hacerlo sólo por el placer de ver cómo me rechazas, señorita Haruno -esta vez, su tono fue extraño. Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando él le quitó el libro de las manos y lo lanzó con desgana sobre la mesita.

¿Ahora qué tendría que hacer? ¿Debería confesarle que en realidad aguardaba con impaciencia y desde hace días el momento en que él llegara y la llevara al dormitorio para hacerle el amor? ¿Debía confesarle que también lo deseaba, y que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel? No lo creyó oportuno. Sasuke Uchiha ya tenía bastante poder sobre ella como para saber algún dato más para herirla con sus comentarios.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Sakura -pronunció su nombre con énfasis, mientras se estiraba cómodamente, con la amenaza de que la conversación sería tan larga como le apeteciera.

\- ¿Hablar… de qué? -se acurrucó, ocultando su rostro de la luz.

\- De Sai Yamanaka -lo soltó como un jarro de agua fría, y ella no pudo dejar de dar un ligero respingo que, por suerte, él no vio.

\- ¿Sai? -tartamudeo-. ¿Qué… qué quiere saber de él?

\- ¿Cómo lo conociste? -Sasuke no se andaba con rodeos y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba ocurriendo algo más de lo que en realidad sucedía-. Cuéntamelo. Me interesa mucho conocer tu versión de la historia.

\- ¿Mi versión? ¿A qué…?

\- Verás, querida. Durante mi ausencia, tuve la grata casualidad de coincidir con el señor Yamanaka en un restaurante -le informó con naturalidad-. Los dos estábamos allí por cuestiones distintas. Yo esperaba cerrar un trato con un ejecutivo, y él esperaba que tu hermana saliera del baño después de pasar media hora encerrada en él. A causa de su embarazo, como ya sabrás, anda muy sensible con las comidas. Comprenderás que eso nos proporcionó el tiempo suficiente como para charlar detenidamente sobre ciertos _asuntos_... asuntos muy interesantes te diré, especialmente para mí.

\- ¿Hablaron... sobre mí? -Sakura no ocultaba su sorpresa.

\- Sobre ti-repitió con voz grave y añadió en el mismo tono-. Y sobre algunas cosas que sucedieron hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Sai le contó…?

\- ¿Que le presentaste a tu hermana en plan de cuñada y que luego te dejó por ella? –la miro fijamente y después negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Sakura no podía ver su cara, no sabía si eso significaba que aquello lo complacía o le desagradaba -. Eso es lo que él me dijo. Y también que fuiste muy valiente y amable al marcharte de tu casa y alejarte de ellos para no interferir en su relación.

Ella no contestó y miro hacia otro lado. Se sentía avergonzada y humillada ante la posibilidad de que Sasuke la compadeciera. No quería eso de él. No necesitaba su compasión, era lo único que jamás aceptaría de él.

\- ¿Lo fuiste? -insistió al ver que ella no respondía-. ¿Fuiste tan valiente y amable, Sakura?

\- Sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto dada la situación -murmuró con los labios apretados, y mirando para el lado contrario a donde estaba él.

\- Pero permitiste que yo creyera lo contrario – señaló Sasuke, molesto-. Me permitiste pensar que habías huido de tu casa porque no podías soportar la idea de que Ino y él fueran felices juntos.

-Yo no hice tal cosa -replicó en voz baja-. Usted mismo sacó sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto.

Quiso añadir 'como siempre'. Pero le pareció que Sasuke no estaba de humor para sarcasmos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te apartaste de todo lo que amabas porque era lo mejor para ellos? ¿Es así?

\- Sí, pero… -titubeó un instante-. Nunca ame a Sai… Al menos, ahora sé que aquello no era amor sino cariño. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor en ese entonces.

\- ¿No lo sabías? -él arqueó las cejas, confuso y luego también furioso por haber comprendido algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender-. ¿Quieres decir que ahora sí lo sabes?

\- Sé que lo de Sai no era amor. Y me basta con eso.

\- Entiendo… ¿Has hablado de esto con mi primo, querida?

\- ¿De mi cuñado? -debía ser muy tonta, porque no entendía qué relación guardaba todo aquello con Naruto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que ella imaginara el efecto que sus palabras tenían en él. Sentía deseos de besarla, de torturarla, de amarla hasta la saciedad… todo al mismo tiempo. Todo para arrancar de ella aquellas sensaciones que él no le provocaba y que lo llenaban de rabia y de celos.

\- De tus descubrimientos acerca de tan noble sentimiento -se burló, fingiendo una calma que no sentía-. Supongo que Naruto tendrá algo que decir al respecto.

\- Supongo… También ha descubierto el amor, ¿se lo ha contado? –momentáneamente le alegró la idea de que ellos hubieran resuelto sus diferencias y pudieran hablar con la confianza y el afecto que nunca debieron perder.

\- No, no me lo ha contado -escupió la respuesta, maravillado por la forma inocente en que ella veía el mundo. Los ojos de Sakura eran capaces de expresar honestidad incluso cuando no hubiera nada de honesto en lo que ella estaba reconociendo abiertamente. Se contuvo a duras penas, maldiciendo entre dientes.

¿Acaso no tenía el más mínimo pudor? ¿Creía que él era otro Sai, amable e indulgente, que le concedería la libertad como si nada y la dejaría marcharse lejos de él para vivir como quisiera su edulcorada versión de lo que llamaba amor?

Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo peligrosa que estaba resultando la conversación. La miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿En realidad estaba tan loca que creía que se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras Naruto le arrebataba a la única persona que…?

Le ordenó a sus pensamientos que se detuvieran. ¿Qué estaba pensando…? Definitivamente, él también debía haber perdido el juicio.

Él no la quería. Por supuesto que no. Esto no era un asunto de sentimientos, sino de orgullo y honor. Su matrimonio no era más que un negocio conveniente para ambos. Todo esto era por Tsunade. Por su bienestar… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Las cosas no tenían que ser de aquel modo. Él no tenía que sentirse traicionado ni dolido, no existían motivos reales por los cuales tendría que sentirse traicionado.

Había comprado su compañía al casarse con ella, sólo eso.

Quizá incluso el matrimonio le otorgó cierto derecho sobre su cuerpo, aunque odiaba pensar que cada vez que la tomara ella lo despreciaba, pero no había comprado su corazón.

Sakura había sido muy clara en ese sentido.

¿Por qué sentía entonces que algo estaba fallando en su perfecta ecuación?

Los labios de ella lo confundían con sentimientos y sensaciones que no entendía. Su mirada cristalina y sincera lo enloquecía. De repente, pensó que cuando ella se fuera echaría de menos aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que censuraban sus malos modales. Cuando se fuera… Demonios… No había previsto que algo así pasaría...

\- ¿Debo suponer que mi primo tiene la intención de que sea algo serio y no otra de sus aventuras pasajeras? -preguntó, con las facciones contraídas por la furia.

\- Eso espero -Sakura parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke, por qué no se alegraba? Pensó que tal vez era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que finalmente Hinata había escogido a Naruto y no a él. Apartó con un gesto brusco las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos al pensar aquello.

Momentáneamente lo odió en silencio. ¿Era necesario que fuera tan cruel?

Podría al menos fingir que respetaba el hecho de que ella fuera aún su esposa, durara lo que durara la farsa de su matrimonio. ¿No podría fingir que la noticia de que su primo y la mujer que amaba estuvieran juntos no lo volvía completamente loco e irracional a causa de los celos; no podría disimular al menos que no estaba ardiendo en deseos de buscar a aquella mujer para hacerla cambiar de idea?

\- ¿Debo suponer igualmente, que la afortunada dama piensa resolver sus asuntos antes de cometer la estupidez de seguir a Naruto al fin del mundo?

Sakura se mordió la lengua, Sasuke nunca tendría suficiente, eso era evidente. Estuvo tentada a enviarlo al diablo y decirle que se lo preguntara directamente a su primo o a la misma Hinata en lugar de incomodarla a ella con sus comentarios hirientes. Pero en lugar de eso solo asintió.

\- ¿De verdad esperas que esto me parezca una buena idea, señorita Haruno? ¿Realmente esperas que sea comprensivo? –ella miro de reojo como su seño estaba más fruncido que nunca y como sus ojos brillaban de la furia.

Decididamente Sasuke parecía estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa menos a mostrarse comprensivo. Y comprobarlo la torturaba aún más si eso era posible.

\- Sinceramente, cariño… ¿En serio albergas la más mínima y remota esperanza de que voy a dar consentimiento a algo tan descabellado y estúpido sin siquiera hacer algo por impedirlo?

\- Puede hacer lo que quiera -ella esta vez no pudo ocultar su tristeza, dos finas lagrimas escaparon de sus cristalinos ojos.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? –dijo él en un tono que Sakura no supo reconocer. Sasuke se había acercado tanto a ella que sus respiraciones se mezclaban en la oscuridad. Sus dedos recorrieron los labios femeninos con una delicadeza que la desarmó-. Creo que no puedo hacer lo que quiera, ángel. Por lo menos no con ella... Porque no puedo hacer que ella me ame, ¿verdad?

_¡Pero yo si te amo!,_ quiso gritarle desesperada por el dolor. _¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con toda mi alma, maldito arrogante! ¿Por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿Por qué te gusta lastimarme de esta forma? _Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que algo sucediera en ese momento, cualquier cosa con tal de que él dejara de acariciarle el rostro y mirarla como si quisiera besarla. Pero, ¿algo como qué?

Sasuke había dejado de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquellos labios rozados entreabiertos, palpitantes y con sabor a fresas que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de los suyos… ¡Al diablo con Naruto! ¡Al diablo con ella! ¡Y al diablo con su empeño en amar a hombres que nunca podrían amarla como ella se merecía...!

Hombres que la amaban como él… _como él la amaba_. Ya está, lo había dicho. Su corazón se lo había dicho a su obstinado cerebro, que insistía en negar lo evidente al final.

Pero ya era imposible que se lo siguiera ocultando. Amaba a Sakura como nunca amo a nadie en su vida. Al menos, aquel asunto ya estaba claro.

Vio como aquellos hechiceros ojos negros se iban cerrando con lentitud, como su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al de ella y como se quedaba quieto a pocos milímetros de rozarse...

Al ver como ella no le rehuía la mirada el hombre se aventuró a besarla, primero con una cierta con brutalidad, para después besarla con inusitada ternura al ver que a ella le gustaba el beso tanto como a él mismo.

Sakura percibió el cambio en la intensidad de sus caricias y se abandonó entre sus brazos abrazándose con fuerza a sus hombros, mareada por el torbellino de emociones que despertaban aquellos dedos enredándose en su cabello.

Sasuke estrechó su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que temió que sus huesos se quebrasen bajo tal abrazo. Cuando largos minutos después se separaron, ella temblaba descontroladamente por lo que dejó que sus manos la sujetaran firmemente por la cintura para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¡Dime! ¡Dime que nadie te ha besado como yo…! –dijo furioso porque ella respondía con pasión a sus caricias a pesar de todo-. ¡Dime que me deseas, que quieres que te haga el amor!

\- Sí… -musitó, conmovida y turbada por la urgencia de su petición.

\- Di: _'Sasuke, te deseo…'_ ¡Dilo, por favor! -insistió, poseído por una ira que parecía provenir de lo más profundo de su alma, dondequiera que esta estuviera.

\- Sí... sí… Sasuke… te deseo, te deseo más que nada en esta vida –aceptó.

No protestó cuando instantáneamente él la volvió a besar y la tomo en brazos para llevarla hasta su dormitorio.

La pasión y la necesidad mutua burbujeaban, calientes y a punto de ebullición.

Sasuke nunca había sentido la necesidad de marcarla como suya antes de ese momento. Dejar una marca indeleble en su ser para que ningún hombre se acercará a ella.

Cerrando la puerta de su alcoba con un pie, las ropas de ambos fueron desapareciendo como hojas al viento y la desesperación ganaba terreno entre los dos.

Sin esperar más atrapo el cuerpo de Sakura bajo el suyo hundiendo si rostro en la fina curva de su cuello haciendo que ella se arqueara en respuesta gimiendo sonoramente.

\- Eres solo mía y siempre lo serás… ¿Comprendes? _NUNCA_ serás de otro.

Sus palabras fueron correspondidas con un firme agarre en sus cabellos apretándolo contra su cuerpo aún más en un intento porque no hubiera ningún espacio entre los dos.

De una certera embestida entro en su cuerpo y Sakura gimió en lo más alto, clavando los dedos en los hombros de su marido. El ritmo era intempestivo, salvaje… potente y demoledor.

El sudor cubría sus cuerpos pero no les importaba. Para él era un castigo… para ella era el paraíso…

Tomando una de las piernas femeninas, Sasuke la coloco en su cintura para así poder tener mayor acceso al cuerpo de su esposa. Pero lo que no había esperado es que ella le rodeada la cintura por completo haciendo que se enterrara completamente en su cuerpo.

El éxtasis fue demoledor. Con una estocada más Sasuke sintió como el dulce cuerpo de Sakura aferraba el suyo hasta dejarlo completamente sin energía haciendo que su simiente fuera absorbida por ella por completo.

Tal vez ella no lo amara… tal vez ella lo dejaría por su primo…. Tal vez sólo era una esposa comprada pero aun así…. Sakura Haruno era su mujer…

_Suya…_

~•~

Mucho tiempo después, mientras ambos jadeaban aun recuperando el aliento perdido, Sakura se atrevió a analizar su expresión. Sasuke yacía boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible del techo y los labios apretados en un gesto que revelaba su personalidad arrogante.

¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que le había hecho el amor para castigarla por culpa de otra mujer? Cerró los ojos, desesperada.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? -la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- No -contestó en un susurro.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, ángel mío… -su tono era suave, pero su expresión sombría indicaba que su respuesta no lo complacía del todo-. Porque nunca serás de otro, ¿me oyes? Eres mi esposa, Sakura Haruno… En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para lo bueno y para lo malo… Hasta que la muerte nos separe... Lo juraste, ¿recuerdas? Juraste que vivirías toda tu vida a mi lado...

Sakura lo escuchó recitar las mismas palabras que había recitado el sacerdote durante su boda. Le pareció que aquellas palabras adquirían un nuevo significado en aquel momento dichas por sus labios. El suyo era un compromiso que iba más allá del simple acto de colocar una alianza en su dedo.

\- Sin amor… -señaló con tristeza, volviéndole la espalda para ahogar un sollozo contra la almohada.

\- Como gustes -él no lo negó, pero su tono era hiriente al añadir: - Si, será siempre sin amor… Elegiste eso cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa. En ese entonces no te parecía algo tan terrible.

\- No elegí ser tratada como un objeto más de esta casa -replicó, dolida por su falta de sensibilidad.

\- Nunca deseé hacerle el amor a esa mesa, ni a esa silla… -Sasuke señalo los objetos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y acariciando con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja al hablar-. Sólo sé que hay algo en ti, algo especial… Ni un solo minuto pude dejar de pensar en tu cuerpo mientras estuve afuera… era como una enfermedad silenciosa que me carcomía por dentro lentamente que no me dejaba dormir…

¿Una enfermedad, eso era para él? ¿Algo desagradable que le impedía conciliar el sueño y que sanaría cuando ella estuviera bien lejos? La hirió su sinceridad. Minutos después escuchó su respiración acompasada y pensó que finalmente se había dormido. Suspiró suavemente, consciente de que en el futuro aquello era todo cuanto podía esperar de él. Unas horas a su lado en la intimidad de aquella habitación donde no había espacio para el amor.

\- Soñé que me dabas un hijo...

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo. De pronto, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. Él le había soltado aquello con tal naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ellos hablaran de aquello. ¡Un hijo! Al parecer la ambición de Sasuke no conocía límites.

\- Lo vi en mis sueños… -su aliento le rozaba la mejilla, provocando un estremecimiento involuntario en ella-. Tenía el cabello negro igual al mío, al de mi padre y de mi abuelo, y de toda una larga generación de varones Uchiha, tenía tus ojos y… y tu sonrisa… tu sonrisa... Ha sido tan real que casi podía tocarlo con mis manos.

\- _Nunca_… -susurró, con la intención de herirlo tanto como él la había herido.

Sasuke no contestó. Nuevamente, el ritmo de su respiración le hizo creer que estaba dormido. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Sólo fingía estarlo, mientras digería de la manera más civilizada la negativa de ella. Contuvo el impulso de encender todas las luces.  
De gritarle a pleno pulmón que exigía que, en aquel mismo instante, desterrara de su mente y de su corazón a todos los Naruto que lo ocupaban. Sasuke no podía saber que aquella noche, ella le había entregado algo más que su cuerpo. Le había entregado su corazón a sabiendas de que él lo destrozaría sin contemplaciones.

Ambos silenciosamente se habían condenado a sufrir por un amor que creían no era correspondido.

* * *

**¿_no tienen ganas de golpearlos? Porque yo sí XD _**

**_Buenos mis chicos, en este capítulo vimos que los sentimientos explotaron, y de que forma! para mala suerte de Sakura, Sasuke llega en un momento... eh, no tan bueno. y más incompresión genera cierta escena. y no se da cuenta de nada, de hecho los dos no lo hacen, sólo resta esperar. _**

**_Para quienes querian linchar a Sasuke por sus ultimas palabras del otro capitulo: No, no se acosto con otra, como queda demostrado en este capitulo, lleva a Sakura muy metida en su piel n.n_**

**_Y para quienes no comprendieron el nombre del capitulo anterior, significa "Amor Mio" en griego. n.n_**

**_ahora si les respondo a todos, disculpen porque ayer no pude, pero no queria postear el pie de pagina D:_**

**_Little witch Sam: es un honor que mi fic te haya impresionado tanto, sobre todo en lo que le he dado la buena adaptación en cuanto a los personajes. n.n Gracias a ti por leer :D_**

**_Danni: exactamente, el problema es que no se dicen la verdad a la cara, si fuera asi, hace rato estuvieran bien. pero que es la vida sin un poco de drama, ne? n.n esos dos o terminaran matandose, o luego se llevaran un chasco por ser tan cabezotas, saludos!_**

**_inesUchiha: mi querida sempai! tú y tus comentarios locos terminaran matandome de tanta risa XD vaya castigo que se te ocurrio, de donde sacas esas ideas? bendita sea tu locura que me alegra el día, yo tambien te quiero, besos. :)_**

**_Lizbet-linux: Gracias por tu reviews y por tu preocupación, si de hecho, mi amigo se encuentra mejor, esta en una etapa no muy buena, así que necesita de apoyo. En cuanto al fic, Sasuke volvio! y vaya con lo que se encontro, y no se lo tomo nada bien, más por el contrario las cosas se complicaron para nuestros chicos. Una buena bofetada para ambos para que despierten y se den cuenta de que babean el uno por el otro XD Gracias por tus alagos, me animan a nunca fallarles a pesar de la hora o de lo cansada que me encuentre :)_**

**_eydalick: y a quien no? a pesar de que ese hombre es un cara dura, simplemente no puedes odiarlo TwT en el fondo lo amas sea como sea. Gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste tambien n.n_**

**_Amane: Kyaa! es una alegria saber que lo haras por el fic :D pues sí, Sasuke es tan... unico. que el papel le da como anillo al dedo n.n disfruta de este capitulo, que es el que esta más acorde a como Sasuke es._**

**_Aurora Mayen: y para mi es un gusto muy grande que leas mi fic y que te guste tanto n,n Tus palabras me conmovieron :'3_**

**_Sakuura13: Amiga! no te abandonaria, como crees, tampoco es por hacerte sufrir XD sabes que es para mejorar la historia, pero como prometi, sera un capitulo al dia. :3 en cuanto a los capitulos que me faltan por enviarte, aun no he acabado por traducirtelos, son bastantes mas largos que los anteriores, pero promesa que de este año no pasa n.n Yo tambien te adoro amiga, y sabes que siempre te agradecere tu apoyo, sin ti, no estaria aqui :'D_**

**_ .3: Gracias :D me enorgullese que les este gustando a tanta gente. como dije, actualizo todas las noches de todos los dias, solo que aveces un poco tarde, pero como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca. n.n_**

**_Caro: Wow! debio de engancharte en serio, :D no te aflijas, la tendra, o mejor dicho, la tendran, esta al pendiente por si quieres saber como acaba este embrollo ;)_**

**_setsuna17: es para aumentar la emocion XD no es de maldad, pero calma. que poco a poco se sabra el resto._**

**_Kirstty: Lo hago porque no me gusta dejarlos por mucho tiempo con la intriga, sé lo que se siente, yo he sufrido con eso TwT y sí, la comunicacion es lo mas importante en una relacion, pero estos son tan cabezotas que se niegan a decir lo que sienten, u.u Gracias una vez mas por tu review!_**

**_Kristhel: Me esforze mucho en la parte del lemmon :D queria que fuera especial y al parecer lo logre :') en cuanto a la historia, como dije anteriormente, en un grupo de lectores me la pasaron por correo, junto con otros libros, lei este y vi mucha similitud con el SasuSaku que me dije, por qué no? el nombre es el mismo, autor desconocido, yo lo he buscado y no lo encontre D: _**

**_Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Ya estaba pensando que me tenias abandonada TwT donde esta Sakura Kuran? me decia, pero al llegarme tu review me alegre :D Sí, a Sai da ganas de golpearlo por querer hacerse el irresistible, sin querer ver que Sakura ya tiene dueño, y uno muy celoso por cierto, pero un esposo que volvio y aun más orgulloso que antes, u.u debirian golpearlo para que reacione. besos y abrazos psicologicos! n.n _**

**_Eri: disfrutalo, se que lo estabas esperando ;)_**

**_tatutu: Muchas gracias, lo hago pensando en lo mucho que esperan mi actualizacion diaria, y por sus lindos review :)_**

**_Noriko X: Claro, no te preocupes que no lo dejare abandonado, sólo tienes que estar al pendiente para ver el capitulo de cada dia, saludos!_**

**_Ary Garcioyama: Kyaaa! tu review me convencio de que debi haber subido la historia hace tiempo, increible lo mucho que me dicen que les encanta. Por supuesto que la continuare, y palabra, Sasuke x Sakura siempre ;) disfruta del capitulo. _**

**_Pipey: Calma, calma, que me tarde un poquito no quiere decir que no lo subire, n.n sólo que a veces me gana el tiempo. :)_**


	13. Impasse

**Capítulo XIII**

**Impasse**

Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano agotada por el terrible esfuerzo que había supuesto contener las náuseas en presencia de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo, se sintió liberada de aquel extraño peso que había soportado durante horas en la boca del estómago.

Aunque aún no había tenido el valor para confirmar sus sospechas estas se iban confirmando solas a medida que los días pasaban.

Una vez más, Sasuke Uchiha conseguía lo que quería...

Como si no sólo no le bastara desear algo que ella no quería, sus deseos se convertían en realidad... ¿Cómo iba a abandonarla ahora que esperaba un hijo suyo? Acarició con ambas manos su plano estómago, sonriendo tontamente cuando Tsunade le ofreció sentarse a su lado mientras la observaba con expresión ceñuda.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, mi niña? -la voz de Tsunade sonaba preocupada ante tan raro comportamiento.

\- Claro.

Sakura mintió. ¿Bien? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar… Sola, y con un hijo que nunca tendría padre…

Miró a Tsunade de soslayo. ¡Cuánto iba a echarla de menos! Cuánto le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes y que aquella anciana adorable pudiera disfrutar de su bisnieto, aquel bebe que la anciana tanto deseaba…

Pero, no, no podía... No era posible que encadenara a Sasuke a quedarse con ella cuando la odiaba... él tenía que ser feliz a pesar de ella misma.

Naruto llevaba allí una semana y la situación ya era insostenible. La rivalidad entre ambos primos crecía más a cada minuto que pasaba, logrando que la mayoría de los encuentros entre ambos terminara en discusiones o en el peor de los casos diciéndose comentarios que ella encontraba sin sentido lógico, al parecer ambos hombres hablaban de cosas que sólo ellos comprendían, como de un código privado.

Por las noches, Sasuke permanecía encerrado en su despacho hasta muy tarde, en el día ignoraba a todos salvo a Tsunade y cada vez que le dirigía la palabra era siempre cargada con frialdad y rencor. Día a día lo escuchaba colarse en su habitación bien entrada la madrugada cuando creía que ella estaba dormida.

Para Sakura aquella situación ya era insostenible, cuando sentía que él se había dormido sollozaba en silencio al descubrir que había perdido lo único que parecía unirlos.

Sasuke ya no tenía ningún tipo de interés por ella, no le hablaba, no la tocaba... simplemente la ignoraba. Ante tal perspectiva, había tomado la decisión de irse de la isla.

Esperaba que su tía la recibiría con los brazos abiertos a pesar de haber abandonado a su esposo estando embarazada... su tía adoraba a los niños y siempre podía volver a trabajar en la florería de su familia… Y por otro lado, estaba Ino. Ahora que las dos iban a ser madres, podrían ver crecer juntos a sus hijos.

Creyó que eso le bastaría para ser feliz, estar con su familia y su hijo. Al menos, no tendría que sufrir cada día el tormento de saber que él no la amaba y que estaba con ella por compromiso… Claro que todo eso tendría que esperar.

Sasuke parecía dispuesto a quedarse en la isla tanto tiempo como permaneciera Naruto con ellos.

Por descontado, no se le había ocurrido hacer el equipaje mientras él estuviera allí. Su esposo podía no amarla, pero la consideraba su propiedad y bajo ningún concepto, la dejaría ir si no es porque él así se lo ordenaba.

Por primera vez, deseó que Naruto acortara su estancia en la casa. Rezó fervientemente porque Hinata reclamara la presencia de alguno de los dos en algún lugar alejado de la isla.

\- ¿Estas segura, querida? Te noto un poco pálida...

\- Estoy muy bien, -mintió de nuevo, se calzó las cómodas zapatillas y se levantó de un salto-. Creo que voy a dar un paseo por la playa antes de cenar. ¿Puedo, Abuela?

\- Qué pregunta tan tonta, mi niña -ella sonrió-. No eres nuestra prisionera, ángel. No tienes que pedir permiso para hacer lo que quieras. Tú eres la señora de la casa.

\- En ese caso… Daré un paseo -correspondió a su sonrisa con un beso cariñoso.

\- Está bien. Pero no te alejes demasiado, querida. Shizune dice que los pescadores llevan varios días sin echarse al mar -informó muy seria-. Parece que se avecina un temporal y puede ser peligroso meterse en el agua o acercarse mucho a los acantilados. Así que no te alejes mucho, ¿lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo, -agitó una mano como despedida y comenzó a andar en dirección a la costa. Se había colocado un chal sobre los hombros y se dijo que había sido muy prudente, ya que empezaba a refrescar a medida que se aproximaba a la playa.

Se quitó las zapatillas para facilitar el ascenso y paseó distraída entre los suaves medaños, observando cómo los cangrejos se escabullían a su paso y se ocultaban en los agujeros de las piedras para no ser aplastados bajo sus pies o barridos por los golpes del mar que eran cada vez más impetuosos.

Tuvo la sensación de que ella hacía lo mismo. Huir de los acontecimientos…

Lo había hecho con Sai e Ino. Y ahora lo hacía con Sasuke. Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? ¿Pasar el resto de sus días junto a un hombre que no la amaba y que no mostraba la más mínima señal de aprecio por ella?

Siguió su paseo, tratando de no pensar más en ello. Lo que tenía que suceder, sucedería. Sasuke Uchiha podría haberle robado el corazón, pero no permitiría que le quitara lo único que podía llamar suyo en el mundo.

No permitiría que la mantuviera encerrada en su castillo maravilloso, criando a su hijo y fingiendo que no le importaba que él suspirara de amor por otras mujeres, cuando ella no podía dejar de amarlo a pesar de todo. Era un sacrificio que no podía afrontar, ni siquiera por el cariño que sintiera por Tsunade y por él.

Saludó a un grupo de pescadores que reparaban sus redes en la orilla. Uno de ellos le gritó algo en lengua nativa de la isla, pero Sakura encogió los hombros, apenada porque sus buenas intenciones de esforzarse en aprender aquel idioma ya no tenían sentido.

En el futuro, Sasuke podía gritar y maldecir en el idioma que le viniera en gana, porque ella ya no estaría allí para aguantarlo.

Se alejó de los pescadores, buscando con la mirada y frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad al descubrir la vieja gruta de la que le había hablado Yamato, el jardinero de la mansión, en una ocasión. Había dicho que los habitantes del pueblo nunca se adentraban en ella porque existía la leyenda de que quien lo hacía nunca más volvía a ser visto.

Se sintió excitada por su descubrimiento. ¡Lo había hecho ella sola! Sin la ayuda de nadie, había sido capaz de encontrar la gruta maldita que asustaba a los pequeños cuando dormían. Le pareció que la abuela Tsunade y Shizune se reirían mucho cuando le contara que la tímida señorita Haruno había sido lo bastante valiente como para explorar la cueva maldita.

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias que aquel día le había hecho Yamato, se adentró en ella con expresión risueña, dispuesta a demostrar a todos que era algo más que la esposa obediente y sumisa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Al principio, se sintió como la indomable heroína de aquellas historias románticas que leía para Tsunade pero después de un buen rato en el que la extensión de la gruta y el número de pasillos ocultos parecían no tener fin, comprendió que estaba perdida.

Se desanimó, imaginando la escena que le esperaba al regresar. Se sentó un momento sobre una roca que parecía estable y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que había transcurrido. Una hora, dos o quizás tres… Tsunade estaría preocupada, y Sasuke debía estar furioso, seguramente repasando su sermón para recibirla y reprocharle que fuera una idiota irresponsable sin sentido común.

Se mordió los labios, alarmada al escuchar como el mar azotaba las paredes de la gruta con insistencia, como si quisiera derrumbarlas para arrastrarla con él, el eco del viento y de las olas rompiendo era ensordecedor y espeluznante. Tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía pensar. Se tapó los oídos con la palma de las manos y se acurrucó con las rodillas encogidas en el vientre.  
No fue consciente del paso del tiempo, el caminar por ese lugar la había dejado exhausta.

Fue el destello de unas linternas lo que la despertó de su estupor. Veía los halos de luz dibujando extrañas formas en el fondo de la gruta se intentó parar pero tenía las piernas entumecidas del frío, con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie y sostenerse con una mano de la resbaladiza roca, interiormente rezaba porque quien quiera que fuese el portador de la luz no se diera por vencido.

_Sigue alumbrando, por lo que más quieras… Estoy aquí_, se repetía mentalmente, mientras trataba de guiarse por las débiles luces para encontrar la salida. Pero todo era inútil. Su sentido de la orientación había quedado reducido a la nada a causa del miedo.

Así que se quedó muy quieta en el lugar donde había pasado las últimas horas, esperando que sus misteriosos rescatadores la encontraran. Podía escuchar las voces de varios hombres que avanzaban hacia el interior de la gruta, golpeando las paredes para comprobar si alguien les escuchaba al otro lado de los pasillos. Gritó con fuerza.

\- ¡Aquí! -hasta ese instante, no había notado la humedad que empañaba sus ropas y las miró aterrada. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Por alguna grieta, el mar había comenzado a ganarle terreno a la gruta y en ese momento, el agua le cubría casi hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Elevó la mirada, observando con disgusto las gotas que caían incesantemente sobre su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo desde la parte superior de la cueva. Estaba empapada y tiritaba de frío… ¿Cuánto llevaba allí encerrada?

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y continuó gritando cuanto pudo. Las luces eran cada vez más intensas y las voces se escuchaban ya cercanas, hasta que finalmente, vio al primero de los hombres correr hacia ella.

Pero ya no tenía más fuerzas sentía el cuerpo frió, inerte, le costaba respirar bien y el cuerpo no paraba de temblarle... entre un quejido ahogado de alegría y dolor sus piernas no la pudieron sostener más, cayendo lentamente hacia el agua helada…

~•~

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! -la voz le sonaba familiar, pero no pudo distinguirla. Casi había perdido el conocimiento, dejó que unas manos fuertes la elevaran en el aire, apartándola del agua helada que la lastimaba-. ¡Mujer inconsciente!

Sakura no protestó. Se sentía a salvo entre aquellos brazos, con la mejilla apretada contra aquel pecho que se elevaba rápidamente a causa de la agitación.

No supo en qué momento la sacaban de la gruta, ni cuanto tardaron. Le pareció que flotaba durante el camino que debía conducirla hasta la casa, era una sensación extraña... como si se encontraba saltando entre suaves y cálidas nubes de algodón de todos colores.

No podía abrir los ojos, y sentía que cada bocanada de aire que respiraba era como una sarta de agujas que se insertaban en sus pulmones.

\- ¡Bendito seas, hijo, la has encontrado! –escucho la voz de Tsunade que se movía nerviosa a su alrededor, pero Sakura no tenía fuerzas para tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Santo Cielo!... ¿Está viva? -la pregunta de Naruto sonaba desesperada y ella quiso tener las fuerzas para contestarle que todo estaba bien ahora, que no se preocupara más.

\- ¡Claro que está viva, Naruto! Sakura… ¿puedes oírme? -insistió Tsunade con la voz entrecortada, le pasó los dedos por la frente.- Ay, Dios… Estás helada, chiquilla… ¡Shizune!

\- Estoy aquí, señora…-Shizune ya estaba cubriéndola con una manta. Sakura se quejó débilmente. Quería decirle que no era necesario que montaran aquel alboroto.

En sus sueños ella había visto como alguien fuerte y poderoso la había rescatado de las entrañas de la gruta y la había protegido celosamente con su abrazo de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazarla.

Ya no había por qué estar asustada… Su salvador seguía allí, abrazándola, transmitiéndole su calor para tibiar sus huesos y su corazón…

\- Mi pequeño ángel... -la voz de Tsunade sonaba lejana y Sakura dejó que el cansancio la venciera.- Llevémosla arriba, Sasuke… Haré que llamen al doctor enseguida.

Pero él permanecía inmóvil, con aquel cuerpo menudo y empapado apretado contra el suyo, la mirada vidriosa y los labios contraídos en un gesto de rabia y profundo dolor.

\- ¡Sasuke! -lo apremió la anciana.- Tenemos que llevarla arriba y hacer que entre en calor…

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Tsunade se impacientó y tiró de su camisa con asombroso vigor.

\- ¡Sasuke!... ¿No me oyes?... Hay que…

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, y reaccionando obedeció a su abuela y subió las escaleras como un autómata a toda velocidad. Naruto lo seguía, pero se apartó de inmediato cuando su primo abrió la puerta de su habitación, fulminándole con la mirada.

Sasuke empujó la puerta con la rodilla y la depositó con delicadeza sobre las sábanas. Acto seguido, se dirigió al baño y con movimientos mecánicos llenó la bañera de agua caliente.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? -Naruto se sentía impotente. Por alguna razón, su primo parecía culparlo de lo sucedido e intuía que no permitiría que se acercara a ella.

\- Ya has hecho bastante, ¿no te parece? -contestó entre dientes, empujándolo con brusquedad para poder pasar y regresar junto a la cama-. Será mejor que te vayas. Voy a intentar que el agua caliente la haga reaccionar, y para eso tengo que desnudar a mi esposa.

-Sasuke, yo...

\- ¡Vete ahora mismo, Naruto, porque no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionare si te veo un segundo más cerca nuestro – le grito lleno de furia, mientras lo miraba ferozmente a los ojos-. Te lo advierto, vete ya mismo de este cuarto... no me gustaría hacer algo que a la abuela le dolería mucho...

Naruto salió de la habitación dando un ligero traspié, estaba asombrado y ligeramente maravillado ante las palabras de su primo.

Cuando vio la puerta cerrarse Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo de su esposa y comenzó a sacarle la ropa con cuidado, en el proceso se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro amoratado por el frío.

\- Naruto... –dijo la chica de ojos verdes en un susurro entrecortado. _No puedes irte_, pensó Sakura confusa, _tienes que comprender a Sasuke… él también la ama_. Pero nadie contestaba.

Su esposo la oyó delirar, trato de no prestar atención a sus palabras aun cuando ella le había desgarrado el alma llamando a su primo, la condujo hasta el cuarto de baño para meterla en la bañera aguantando todas las sensaciones que sentía en su interior.

Después de un buen rato frotando su cuerpo con energía hasta comprobar que la sangre circulaba con normalidad por sus miembros y que su temperatura volvía a ser normal, la sacó del agua y la envolvió en una toalla. La dejó nuevamente en la cama y la cubrió con un par de mantas gruesas.

Cuando hubo terminado, se recostó a su lado, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos. Se la veía tan frágil e indefensa, los labios pálidos y el cabello todavía húmedo esparcido sobre la almohada. Enredó los dedos en él, acercando su rostro al de ella para aspirar su aroma.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos un instante. En su mente, las imágenes se agolpaban sin sentido… ¿Naruto se había marchado? Quizá tenía que reunirse con aquella mujer… Hinata… ¿Era tan hermosa como decían todos? Era obvio que lo era… Porque los dos la amaban… Sasuke la amaba.

Por eso no había querido ir a buscarla y había dejado que aquel otro hombre amable cuidara de ella… ¿Estaba mal que durmiera con él? Alargó los dedos inconscientemente, y acarició el mentón del extraño.

La había tratado con tanta ternura... como si la amara realmente, a pesar de no ser nadie para ella… _Lo siento… No puedo_… _Amo a Sasuke…,_ quiso decirle. No debe estar aquí… Se pondrá furioso, pero él no escuchaba las voces en su mente.

Sólo la abrazaba con fuerza, y le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura. Y con la sensación de que no la abandonaría de nuevo en la gruta, perdió la conciencia nuevamente.

\- Te amo Sakura...

_Y yo te amo a ti, Sasuke..._

~•~

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? -se desperezó en la cama, observando con ojos somnolientos a la anciana. Tsunade le dirigió una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

\- Una eternidad, pequeña... -la besó repetidamente en las mejillas, arreglando su almohada y procurando que se quedara quieta bajo las sábanas-. Pero ya estás bien, y eso es lo importante. El doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo por unos días más… ¡Virgen Santa!... No sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos...

\- Estoy bien, abuela… -de repente, recordó algo y su rostro se ensombreció. Presionó las manos sobre su vientre, asustada.

\- No le pasa nada, ángel… -la tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa, adivinando sus temores-. Todo está bien. El doctor ha dicho que eres una mujer fuerte y que tu hijo vivirá.

Sakura recuperó el aliento.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -la reprendió con dulzura-. Nunca hubiera dejado que fueras hasta la playa con ese clima sabiendo tu estado...

\- Yo…

-Te quiero como a una hija, Sakura. Pero estoy muy enfadada contigo -confesó la mujer, aunque su tono era afectuoso al hablar-. Ahora sólo debes preocuparte por ponerte bien. Ya tendremos ocasión de hablar de esto después. Pero de ahora en más no me ocultes nada más.

\- Abuela… -la llamó, ocultando la mirada avergonzada-. Sasuke… Él…

\- Está furioso, querida. Pero te prometo que lo mantendré a raya. No dejaré que venga aquí a molestarte con sus tonterías. No, señor… Sasuke tendrá que aprender buenos modales primero.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, e inesperadamente una cabeza se asomó por el portal irritado por el modo en que las dos mujeres pretendían dejarlo al margen de sus confidencias.

\- Ni se te ocurra atravesar esa puerta -advirtió Tsunade, acercándose a él con la barbilla muy erguida-. No atormentarás a esta criatura en el primer día después de todo lo que ha sufrido.

\- Abuela… -el tono de Sasuke era controlado y cortes. Pero Sakura sabía muy bien que solo ocultaba su ira bajo aquella calmada apariencia. Se refugió bajo las sábanas, consciente de que no podría escapar eternamente a sus reproches.

\- Nada de abuela, ni abuelita… Ni sueñes con que voy a permitir que vengas aquí, con tu fanfarronería y tus groserías, a atormentar a mi niña… -la anciana agitó su bastón en el aire, en un claro gesto de poder que ni siquiera él pudo ignorar-. Aún soy la dueña de esta casa, Sasuke. Y por Dios y todos los santos que haré que salgas de aquí a base de golpes si es necesario.

\- Abuela…

\- ¿No me has oído? Vamos, fuera de aquí…

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La mujer que lo había criado lo obligaba a salir con el rabo entre las piernas de su propio dormitorio… Agitó la cabeza, confuso, podía coger a Tsunade como una pluma y recibir unos cuantos bastonazos como respuesta, y también podía encerrar a su mentirosa e insensata esposa bajo llave hasta que supiera qué hacer con ella.

Pero había algo que no podía hacer... Aun no podía enfrentarse a aquella mirada brillante que se clavaba en él mientras su abuela lo amenazaba con romperle todos los huesos si no desaparecía. Atónito por el valor que descubría en aquellas dos mujeres confabuladas en su contra, se dio por vencido. Cerró la puerta tras él, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Tsunade se volvió hacia Sakura con expresión triunfal.

\- ¿Ves qué fácil ha sido? -dijo satisfecha-. Este nieto mío sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz una Uchiha para proteger a su familia.

\- Pero, abuela… Él es su familia -la corrigió con ternura.

\- Ah, eso ya lo sé, querida -sonrió con picardía-. Pero he conseguido engañarlo, ¿no te parece?

Sakura sonrió. Sí, lo había conseguido. Por esta vez.

\- Le diré a Shizune que te prepare una sopa bien caliente –anunció –. Verás cómo pronto te sientes mejor… Pero antes, le diré a Naruto que puede subir a despedirse.

\- ¿Naruto… sigue aquí? -preguntó, conmovida.

\- Pues claro. Dijo que no se iría sin antes asegurarse de que estabas bien -Tsunade suspiró-. Aunque tiene que regresar al trabajo hoy mismo. Y por otro lado, Hinata lo espera impaciente… ¿Qué opinas, ángel? ¿Crees que esa mujer sabrá querer a mi nieto como merece?

\- Estoy convencida. Es imposible no querer a Naruto.

\- Más vale que tengas razón, mi niña. Porque esa mujer... Fue la causante de toda esa situación, Enfrentó a mis chicos y eso estuvo muy mal -confesó, pero su expresión se suavizó al añadir-. Sin embargo, la perdono si es capaz de hacer feliz a Naruto.

Pero… ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Acaso la felicidad de su otro nieto no importaba? Sakura no tuvo el valor de preguntárselo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. El tiempo lo pondría todo en su sitio. Y para bien o para mal, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que el mismo tiempo decidiera su destino.

~•~

Naruto la había visitado en cuanto Tsunade le había avisado. Sakura había conversado con él animadamente, escuchando sus planes de boda con Hinata y sintiendo una ligera punzada de envidia al escuchar los sinfines de cumplidos que su primo le prodigaba a la muchacha. Ojala los ojos de Sasuke hubieran reflejado aquella ilusión, aquel ardiente deseo de tenerla como esposa… Pero no era así. Y no podía empañar la felicidad de Naruto con sus lamentos.

Luego de estar más de dos horas hablando sin parar le hizo prometer que se cuidaría y que cuidaría de su sobrino, de su "pequeño demonio Uchiha" como había comenzado a llamarlo cariñosamente. Al verlo marchar, Sakura sintió que la invadía la soledad; muy pronto, Sasuke también se marcharía.

Seguramente iría tras su primo en un último y desesperado intento por impedir que él y Hinata se unieran en matrimonio.

Ya se imaginaba la escena...

Sasuke regresaría a la casa del brazo de aquella mujer y la presentaría a todos como la futura señora Uchiha. Y entonces, nadie repararía en la otra señora. Nadie la echaría de menos cuando ella hiciera su equipaje y abandonara la casa por la puerta de servicio, por la misma que había entrado el primer día… Tal vez Tsunade y los demás la recordaran en alguna ocasión, pero sólo sería un recuerdo fugaz, porque ninguno de ellos era lo bastante poderoso para contradecir los deseos de Sasuke.

Y al fin y al cabo, así debía ser. Nadie tenía en realidad la culpa de que él no la amara. Por eso, cuando lo vio entrar en el dormitorio, intentó mostrarse cordial a pesar de todo. Ni siquiera le molestó que él permaneciera de pie frente a la cama, observándola con aquella expresión severa que le decía que nunca le perdonaría no ser Hinata.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -la pregunta estaba hecha en un tono ambiguo. Sasuke parecía controlar sus emociones-. Le he dicho a Shizune que preparara una de las habitaciones de invitados para mí. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí -musitó. Era evidente que Sasuke ya no podía soportar la idea de haberse casado con la mujer equivocada.

\- Ya veo... -las mandíbulas de él se tensaron y de repente, la furia que contenía al hablar, emergió súbitamente de su interior-. Supongo que tus planes de fugarte con Naruto no han salido como esperabas.

\- ¿Fugarme con Naruto…? –Sakura no entendía una palabra. Pero le indignó que tuviera el descaro de presentarse allí para reprocharle algo así, cuando él mismo estaba ansioso por deshacerse de ella. Arqueó las cejas con cinismo, demostrándole que podía ser muy buena alumna si se lo proponía-. Hubiera sido un triángulo amoroso interesante. Pero no creo que a ninguno de los tres nos hiciera feliz la idea.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Triángulo amoroso? ¡Dios, era de su hijo de quien hablaban! ¿Qué clase de mujer era Sakura Haruno, a quien todos llamaban ángel y que, sin embargo, abría las puertas del infierno para él?

\- ¿Cómo puedes…? -comenzó a preguntar, deteniéndose al ver como ella se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, diciéndose que sería amable con ella y la haría entender… la haría entender… ¡Al diablo con todo! ¿Cómo ser amable cuando no dejaba de pensar lo que ella…? La acusó con la mirada, pronunciando las palabras lentamente-. ¿Vas a pedirme el divorcio?

Sakura parpadeó, fingiendo que no le afectaba el hecho de que él quisiera resolver tan rápido la situación.

\- ¿Y tú, Sasuke? -lo tuteó por primera vez y él clavó sus ojos brillantes de ira en ella.

\- No dejaré que me apartes de mi hijo -contestó con dureza-. Y no quiero que le hagas daño.

\- ¿Hacerle daño? -Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Yo nunca…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a decirme que no era eso lo que pretendías cuando fuiste a la gruta? -el rostro de Sasuke adquiría nuevas tonalidades a medida que arrojaba aquellas acusaciones contra ella-. ¿Vas a decirme que no pensaste en lo conveniente que sería eliminar ese obstáculo?... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz, dime?... Arriesgaste tu propia vida por… Dios Santo, ¿tanto asco te doy, tanto me odias…? ¡Contesta, maldita seas!

\- Yo no… -trató de explicarle, comprendiendo por fin los horribles pensamientos que lo enfurecían. Sasuke creía… Sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y en un lastimero intento por sacarle de su error, abandonó la cama para acercarse a él. Sus rodillas se doblaron con debilidad y él la sujetó por los hombros, evitando que cayera.

\- Por favor, Sasuke… – dijo con voz débil, él la observaba con mirada sombría.

\- ¿Qué eres, Sakura? -la sacudió bruscamente-. ¿Qué eres, por todos los Santos?... Un ángel, un demonio… ¿qué eres en realidad?

_Soy tu esposa, Sasuke… tu esposa_, gritaban todos sus sentidos, pero él no podía oírlos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Sasuke la estrechaba con desesperación contra su cuerpo para después apartarla.

\- Vuelve a la cama -la voz de él era un rugido que provenía de lo más profundo de su alma. Y sus ojos… Sakura tembló al descubrir el desprecio que había en ellos-. Te prometo que cuando nuestro hijo haya nacido, te concederé la libertad que tanto quieres. Podrás ir junto a Naruto y entregarle tu cuerpo, tu corazón y toda tu maldita dulzura… Y por Dios que entonces no quiero volver a verlos a ninguno de los dos. Pero hasta ese momento, te exijo que me hagas un juramento. Te obligo a que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a poner en peligro tu vida o la de mi hijo.

Ella no dijo nada. Se sentía mareada y sus palabras sólo lo empeoraban todo.

\- Tu palabra, Sakura -la apremió, pronunciando su nombre con voz grave.

Ella asintió, derrotada. Quería que dejara de atormentarla de una vez… la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas, y cada vez se sentía menos capaz de contenerlas.

\- Por favor, vete…

\- Le diré a Shizune que te suba algo de comer más tarde -sorprendentemente, Sasuke no insistió y obedeció su deseo de estar sola.

Sakura sollozó amargamente en cuanto se quedó sola en el dormitorio. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, abatida.

* * *

_**Como dije en el anterior capitulo, dan ganas de abofetearlo a ambos XD no me maten,yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan cabezotas. **_

_**Para las que tanto me pedian que Sakura quedara embarazada, debo decirles que ustedes lo presentian, n.n ella si estaría embarazada. **_

_**No es por espantarlas pero hoy por poco y no hay capítulo, hubo un desperfecto electrico a nivel ciudad y quedamos a oscuras por horas. Por suerte hace poco todo se soluciono. n.n**_

_**respondiendo:**_

_**Yoshida Amane: Me alegra tanto que te guste :D para mi es un gusto que a muchos les este gustando, disfruta del capitulo a pesar de las cosas que NO se dicen u.u **_

_**setsuna17: Las cosas no se arreglan aun :( pero... eso no quiere decir que no lo hará. n.n**_

_**inesUchiha: Eres una completa loquilla sempai XD tu y tus fantasias con Sasuke... eh... etto, estoy invitada tambien? XD okno! y sí, son unos recontra brutos y tercos... son tal para cual :D como siempre un gusto recibir tu review, besos :)**_

_**Ary Garcioyama: etto... creo que este capitulo continuara el sufrimiento u.u esos dos siguen sin arreglarse. y aquí esta lo que esperabas, el bebé viene en camino! Claro que sí me se el final del manga, no es de pecar de presuntuosa, pero en cuanto a Naruto se trata, tengo todos los capitulos tanto como del anime, manga, ovas, omakes, pelicula e incluso lo de Naruto SD! :D asi que sí, claro que me se como fue el final. TwT lloré cuando mis parejas favoritas se declararon oficialmente cannon! fue un deseo de años! :') OK, me exedí, disfruta del capitulo, saludos!**_

_**ariiam: Un gusto, que te guste :D disfruta el capitulo.**_

_**Cherry: mi querida lectora fantasma. me alegro que escribieras un review :D como la edito cada día, no seria igual si te la pasara que leerla aquí. espero y comprendas. :)**_

_**Danni: te acompaño a golpearlos! yo los agarro y tú lo golpeas XD el nuevo capitulo para alegrar tu dia! :D gracias por tus palabras!**_

_**Eri: :') y a mí tus palabras, demuestra cuanto te gusta mi fic n.n**_

_**Pipey: ya es mañanaaaaaaa! jajaja disfruta el capitulo ;)**_

_**hitohito: kyaaaaa! tus palabras me hicieron soltar grititos! gracias :D quize esforzarme mucho en lo de adaptar, aunque deberia decir, basar, ya que ultimamente agrego muchas ideas mías n.n gracias por leer. :)**_

_**lizbet-linux: tienen una suerte envidiable XD sólo a ellos le pasan tantas casualidades que tergiversan la verdadera realidad. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu lealtad diaria al fic :D**_

_**Caro: Unete al club de "golpear a esos dos cabezotas XD" Saludos a ti tambien. n.n**_

_**Sakura Kuran-Haruno: TwT que bueno! siempre espero tu review :) eres otra más del club de golpeardores XD Deseo cumplido, Sakura está embarazada! :) (parece que muchas se pusieron de acuerdo para pedir un embarazo) y por su puesto que me gustaria leer tus adaptaciones! :D espero el aviso de tus fics :) un abrazo psicologico!**_

_**Sakuura13: Tú nunca me fallas amiga :) siempre presente con tu review! ya tenemos bebé en camino, pero las cosas entre esos dos aun no se aclaran, por el bien del mundo y de nuestros nervios tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, ne? No te disculpes, sé que sea la hora que sea, estas presente :D un abrazo enorme amiga!**_

_**ren: Arigato! :'D una seguidora! lo sé, los dos son tan monos al igual que cabezotas, esta mas que claro que babean el uno por el otro pero su condenado orgullo no los deja ser felices... veremos en que acaba. un Saludo y claro, cuando una nueva idea surja la escribire n.n**_

_**nicolesakura: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, cada review es un nuevo impulso para seguir n.n**_

_**jessiBuu93: Jajajajaja juro que tu review me mato de risa XD perdon, no pude evitarlo. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**_

_**y para el review anonimo le digo que muchas, muchisimas gracias por sus lindas palabras. Hago lo que puedo para tener contento a los que siguen mi historia :D **_

_**un aviso más... la historia está llegando a su fin T.T lo sé... yo también las extrañare, pero todo tiene un final. **_

_**Nos leemos mañana!**_

_**Rossy :)**_


	14. Mi mayor bien

**Capítulo XIV**

**Mi mayor bien**

\- Sasuke...

Giró sobre los talones al escuchar la voz de su primo. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, plantado frente a la ventana, observando hipnotizado el jardín donde ella se había sentado cada mañana a leerle a Tsunade con su hermosa voz. La rabia y el dolor lo carcomían por dentro. En unos meses, ella se marcharía… Lo dejaría para estar con Naruto, para entregarse a él… Tal vez para darle un hijo deseado por ambos… Vio cómo su primo le tendía la mano con una sonrisa. Él la ignoró deliberadamente.

\- He venido a despedirme. Me vuelvo a Nueva York -anunció, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su primo no contestaba - ¿Sasuke?

\- ¿Quieres que te desee suerte? –le preguntó al fin con aspereza.

\- Honestamente esperaba que lo hicieras –Naruto sonrió abiertamente-. Sasuke… sé que aún estás enojado conmigo por lo que pasó… Pero te casaste con una mujer hermosa y buena que espera un hijo tuyo. ¿No podrías olvidar el pasado y desear lo mismo para mí?

\- ¿Y renunciar a ella? -bramó y por un instante, el loco deseo de apelar a su conciencia se apoderó de él. ¿Y si su primo siguiera siendo en el fondo aquel niño que había crecido junto a él? ¿Y si le importara su felicidad lo bastante como para sacrificar sus propias necesidades…?

Tenía que intentarlo-. Naruto… Nunca te he pedido nada, ni siquiera cuando decidiste que no querías ocuparte de los negocios de la familia y me obligaste a hacer todo solo… Y sabes que soy demasiado orgulloso para suplicar por algo...

\- Sasuke, ¿qué…? –dijo Naruto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Déjame terminar, porque te aseguro que esto no es nada fácil para mí -se pasó la mano por el cabello, inseguro y dudoso.

Naruto reparó en su gesto.

¿Sasuke estaba inseguro? ¿Estaba dudando de algo? Eso sí era _muy_ gracioso. Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que jamás dudaba estaba nervioso con él. Lo dejó continuar, curioso por lo que seguiría diciendo.

\- Naruto… ¿La quieres realmente? ¿La amas con toda tu alma? Te prometo que no te odiaré por ello, pero tienes que decirme la verdad. Tienes que estar seguro de tus sentimientos…

\- ¿Si la amo? -Naruto se había dado por vencido. Se consideraba un hombre más o menos inteligente, pero aquello se escapaba a su comprensión. Le pareció conmovedor que Sasuke se preocupara por él, pero esto era… excesivo-. ¿Por qué te preocupan tanto mis sentimientos, Sasuke?

\- Porque yo… Yo la amo, ¿sabes? La amo con locura, la amo como a nunca creí amar a una mujer en mi vida –listo, lo había dicho.

Tomó aire con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviado al expresar por fin lo que su corazón le gritaba incesante desde hace semanas-. Estoy dispuesto a apartarme de sus vidas si me aseguras que esto no es otra de tus aventuras. Pero sí lo es… Si no la quieres lo suficiente, si no la quieres tal como ella se merece, yo… Sé que puedo hacer que me ame, no de la misma forma que te quiere a ti. Pero soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella... si solamente tuviera una oportunidad de demostrárselo, si sólo podría tenerla a mi lado haría lo que sea para hacerla feliz… me convertiría en lo que ella quiera que sea con tal de tenerla a mi lado, con tal de hacer de su vida algo maravilloso... pero si ella te elige a ti y prefiere irse contigo, prometo que no la detendré, yo sólo… sólo quiero que ella sea feliz y para eso tengo que estar seguro que tú la cuidaras y la protegerás de todo. Que será dichosa a tu lado.

Naruto se había perdido en la primera frase de su confesión. ¿Sasuke se había vuelto loco de remate? ¿O se le había ido la mano con el vino del almuerzo?

-¿Qué... qué di-jiste…? -tartamudeaba, sacudiendo la cabeza confundido-. ¿Qué es todo esto…? Sasuke, ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo que... amas a Hinata?

Sasuke apretó los labios, furioso. ¿Qué clase de broma le gastaba, no comprendía que aquel no era el momento indicado para revivir viejas historias que ya no le importaban? ¿No se daba cuenta que lo que él le estaba confesando no era para tomárselo a broma?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto, Naruto? -le interpeló, furioso y confuso a la vez.

\- Dijiste que… me dijiste que si yo no la quería, tú podías hacerla feliz, que…

-No estaba hablando de Hinata.

\- ¿Entonces, de quién? –le gritó Naruto, incapaz de descifrar aquel acertijo.

\- ¡Por todos los Santos, de Sakura! -contestó Sasuke en el mismo tono desesperado. De repente, Naruto lo comprendió todo.

\- ¿Sakura-chan...? ¿Estás hablando de Sakura-chan? ¿Sakura tu esposa?

Sasuke lo miro fijamente, desesperado y confuso ante la actitud de su primo.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Era imbécil o simplemente su primo era más lento de lo que creía? Indeciso, asintió lentamente expectante a las próximas palabras de su primo.

Naruto inmediatamente estalló en carcajadas, ignorando el modo en que le fulminaba con la mirada vidriosa de rabia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso, primito?

Naruto se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos, divertido, mientras con se intentaba apoyar contra el marco de la ventana.

\- Muy gracioso, sí… que cómico... Creías que yo… que ella y yo… que Sakura-chan...

\- Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo payaso egoísta y mimado de siempre… -Sasuke estaba a punto de marcharse para evitar males mayores, suficiente tenía con admitir que ella lo prefería a él, no soportaría una burla más, pero su primo lo retuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Hablemos con ella… Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas, Sasuke.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas burlándote? ¿Para escuchar cómo le haces promesas que no piensas cumplir y ver como destruyes su vida? - negó con la cabeza-. No creo que sea una buena idea. Tengo tantas ganas de matarte que temo que no pueda contenerme si sigo cerca de ti un segundo más.

\- Sasuke, ¿quieres matarme porque Hinata y yo hemos hecho las paces? Creí que por fin te habías admitido a ti mismo que lo que sentías por ella no era amor.

\- ¿Hinata? Ya te he di… -Sasuke se detuvo. Naruto parecía muy tranquilo, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué no parecía ni siquiera arrepentido? - Un momento… tú no…

\- Exacto, Sasuke. Yo no. Y Sakura-chan tampoco. Nunca te hemos traicionado. Nunca podríamos hacerlo. -le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente-. No entiendo cómo se te ha ocurrido que teníamos una aventura.

\- Pero dijiste que ella te amaba… que había confesado sus sentimientos. Ese día cuando llegue te escuche decir que ella te amaba…

\- Sasuke, me refería a Hinata, por supuesto. Le conté a Sakura-chan que habíamos decidido darnos otra oportunidad. Yo siempre amé a Hinata, eso no es secreto para nadie.

\- ¿Hinata y tú?

\- Claro, primo. ¿En serio pensabas que una mujer como Sakura-chan se enamoraría de alguien como yo? -Naruto bromeaba, pero su expresión se volvió seria al ver la incredulidad en su rostro-. ¡¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta, Sasuke?! ¡Es a ti a quien ama! –Naruto suspiró - Si me permites que te lo diga, con todo el cariño que te tengo, eres un grandísimo y reverendo idiota.

\- ¿Ella…? -Sasuke se sintió el ser más despreciable y retorcido del planeta.

Todo ese tiempo había creído… todo este tiempo él… Dios, ella nunca le perdonaría el modo en que la había tratado. A ella… a su ángel. ¿Se podría ser más estúpido?

\- Sí, primo. Te ama. Y que alguien por favor me explique el por qué. No eres amable, no eres cortes, no eres galante con ella, y la mayoría del tiempo te comportas como el mayor de los bastardos, pero aun así, ella te ama con todo y cómo eres. No sé lo que vio en ti, pero debió ser algo que sólo una mujer tan especial como ella vería… -Naruto le propinó una última palmadita en la espalda –. Bueno, tengo que irme. Cuida bien de tú esposa, Sasuke. Y avísame cuando llegue el momento de conocer a mi sobrino. ¿Lo harás?

Pero Sasuke no contestó. Se quedó estático en medio de la habitación, pensando cómo se iba a enfrentar a ella. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarla, para hacerla olvidar todas sus ofensas, todas sus humillaciones, para arreglar la situación…? Tenía que pensar algo… Y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Porque si la perdía, él también estaría perdido para siempre.

~•~

Sakura convenció a Tsunade para que la dejara bajar al salón. Habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke se fuera tras Naruto y ella no podía dejar de pensar que aquello significaba el fin de su vida. Todo había terminado.

Él regresaría para anunciarle que quería disolver su matrimonio para comenzar su vida junto a otra mujer. Casi podía verlo, entregándole unos cuantos cheques y haciéndole la promesa de que nada iba a faltarle al hijo de ambos. Sabía que él nunca eludiría su responsabilidad como padre. Pero era un estúpido si pensaba que iba a aceptar su caridad. De hecho, ya había enviado una carta a su tía para decirle que fuera preparando su vieja habitación.

Todo estaba decidido.

Criaría a su hijo sola. No necesitaba su ayuda, ni su dinero, ni nada que viniera de él. Lo único que deseaba de Sasuke Uchiha era algo que él no podría darle jamás. Y si no podía tener su amor, prefería no volver a verlo por lo que le restaba de vida.

Con esa idea desalentadora y sumamente dolorosa, se tendió en el sofá y se dispuso a leer un buen rato. Tsunade estuvo sentada a su lado durante bastante tiempo, pero después de que ella le asegurara que se encontraba bien y que la anciana comprendiera que necesitaba estar sola, se retiró a descansar a su habitación.

Las luces de la casa se fueron apagando una tras otra y poco a poco, el sueño se apoderó de ella. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el roce de unos dedos en su hombro, la sobresaltó y la hizo abrir los ojos. Sasuke estaba de pie frente a ella y había cubierto su cuerpo con una manta. La observaba fijamente, de un modo tan extraño y distinto que ella pensó que no era el mismo hombre que ella conocía.

No parecía furioso. No había sarcasmo en aquellos ojos curiosos que estudiaban sus facciones en la penumbra. No había ironía en los labios que se torcían ligeramente para formular una disculpa que no precisaba palabras.

\- Hace frío -lo oyó murmurar y ella se acurrucó bajo el abrigo que él le había proporcionado-. Deberías estar en la cama.

_La cama está vacía sin ti_, quiso decirle, aunque sabía que de nada serviría suplicarle si él ya había hecho su elección.

\- ¿Puedes subir sola? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Sakura suspiró. Era obvio que él se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hijo, pero saberlo no la consolaba.

\- Puedo sola, gracias -replicó, dolida porque para él, ella no era más que el valioso recipiente que contenía al siguiente heredero Uchiha-. Solo me apetece estar sola y seguir con mi lectura.

Sasuke echó una ojeada al libro que había caído a sus pies mientras dormía. Lo recogió y lo colocó junto a ella con amabilidad.

\- Estabas dormida cuando llegue -señaló.

Ella no le creía.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí que lo estabas, cariño - insistió él y suavizó su tono de voz al ver como ella enrojecía-. Sakura… No discutamos, ¿de acuerdo? Me sentaré aquí y estaré muy callado mientras acabas tu libro.

\- Ya te he dicho que no te necesito para subir al dormitorio -protestó, furiosa porque él la trataba como a una niña desobediente.

-Y yo te he oído, ángel -pronunció la última palabra en un tono que ella no pudo descifrar-. Pero de todos modos, me quedaré.

\- No quiero que lo hagas... -susurró, fingiendo indiferencia cuando él se hizo un hueco en el sofá y tiró de ella para obligarla a recostar la cabeza en sus muslos. Sakura contenía la respiración mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- Pero quiero hacerlo, mi querida, pequeña y protestona esposa -Sasuke hablaba en voz baja para no despertar a los demás-. Estoy muy cansado, ángel. Mi viaje ha sido precipitado y lleno de sorpresas. ¿No podríamos quedarnos así toda la noche? Velaré tus sueños y mañana podremos pelear cuanto quieras, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Mañana? -ella alzó la barbilla para mirarlo directamente-. ¿No vas a marcharte?

\- ¿Y adónde me tengo que ir, Sakura? -su risa le acarició el rostro-. Este es mi hogar.

\- Pero Naruto… Él y Hinata…

\- Están por casarse y sinceramente espero que sean muy felices. Pero no puedo quedarme en Nueva York sólo para vigilar que sea así, ángel -explicó él, condescendiente.

Sabía que también ella se hacía mil preguntas acerca de su repentino cambio de actitud. Le pareció que estaba deliciosa, inclinada sobre él y tratando de zafarse de sus brazos mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar las respuestas-. No sufra más, señorita Haruno. He sido un niño bueno y he hecho las paces con mi primo.

\- ¿No estás enojado? -preguntó, sorprendida.

-Claro que no -Sasuke tenía ahora los ojos cerrados y el rictus severo que solía ensombrecer sus facciones, había desaparecido.

\- ¿Y no vas a divorciarte de mí? -su voz sonó apagada y ocultó la mirada para que él no viera las lágrimas que humedecían sus abrió los ojos y los clavó en ella, oscuros, brillantes…

\- Lo haré si eso te hace feliz -contestó sin apartar la mirada de ella-. Pero antes… Quiero enseñarte algo.

Sasuke se levantó y encendió una de las luces para que ella admirara bajo la tenue luz, el lienzo que le mostraba. Era el retrato que Naruto había pintado de ella, aquel que él tanto había tratado de desvalorizar.

Sakura se cubrió los labios con la mano, conmovida y confusa ante el gesto. Su esposo retiró con la punta de sus dedos las lágrimas que rebeldes corrían por las mejillas de ella.

\- Es para ti -anunció Sasuke, analizando su reacción-. Se lo compré a Naruto cuando lo acompañé a Nueva York.

\- Te lo hubiera regalado si se lo hubieras pedido con amabilidad… -le reprochó, imaginando que habría hecho gala de sus peores modales al exigir a Naruto que devolviera el cuadro a la casa.

\- Y lo hizo -la sorprendió nuevamente-. Pero recordé lo que dijiste. Querías que el cuadro fuera un comienzo para Naruto. Querías que él supiera cuánto valía su trabajo y que se sintiera orgulloso de ello. Y por otro lado, no sé me ocurría otro lugar mejor para él que nuestra casa. Así que lo compré. Ahora es tuyo, ángel. Y esto también…

Tomó su mano y le abrió la palma con cuidado, depositando en ella el colgante que su primo le había regalado en una ocasión.

\- ¿Me lo devuelves? -inquirió sin comprender.

\- Así es. Naruto tenía razón - sonrió-. Su amuleto me dio suerte. Pero ahora ya no lo necesito.

\- ¿Te dio suerte? -Sakura se puso de pie. La manta cayó entre los dos y Sasuke se agachó para recogerla. Al erguirse, la envolvió en ella y su mentón rozó levemente la mejilla femenina.

\- Sasuke... ¿por qué estás aquí? -se atrevió a abordarlo sin tapujos. El corazón le latía con fuerza, esperando que aquello no fuera otro de sus sueños. Él estaba allí, la abrazaba y la protegía del frío con su propio cuerpo. Y la miraba como si hubiera algo hermoso en ella que le impidiera apartar sus ojos.

\- ¿Aún no lo sabes, ángel? -lo oyó susurrar en su oído-. Porque aún conservo la esperanza de que me puedas perdonar algún día todas las cosas horribles que te he dicho, porque llevas un hijo nuestro en tu vientre, porque quiero cuidarte y honrarte y ser el mejor padre, y el mejor esposo… Y no nos olvidemos de mi abuela. Ella me mataría si no fuera capaz de hacerte feliz.

-Oh… Eres muy elocuente, Sasuke Uchiha-le espetó furiosa, intentando deshacer el abrazo que la mantenía prisionera. Pero él la estrechó con más fuerza-. ¿Y qué me dices del amor? ¿No lo consideras imprescindible para que nuestro matrimonio funcione?

\- Por supuesto, mi amor -Sasuke la besó apasionadamente y después, separó sus labios para observarla con fijeza-. Es mi más firme propósito convertirme en alguien digno de ti y de tu amor. Porque te aseguro, Sakura Haruno… que mi amor ya lo tienes.

\- ¿Tú… -Sakura sintió que le temblaban las rodillas al asimilar lo que él estaba tratando de decirle- …me amas?

\- Desde que vi tus ojos -Sasuke recorrió las facciones de ella con adoración, dejando que sus labios descansaran en el hueco de su cuello-. Incluso después, cuando inventé toda esa historia de nuestro matrimonio para agradar a mi abuela, sabía que nunca me libraría de ti. Sólo sabía que tenía que retenerte junto a mí, a cualquier precio, tenía que tenerte a mi lado hacerte mía aunque sea a base de algo tan descabellado…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque soy Sasuke Uchiha, querida -la besó nuevamente y esta vez, ella le retuvo el rostro muy cerca. Quería cerciorarse de que el amor que leía en sus ojos era real-. Yo no sé decir 'te amo, te necesito' como los demás hombres, ¿comprendes, Sakura? Pero puedo sentirlo tan hondo y profundo, aquí en mi corazón, como cualquier persona…

Ella puso sus dedos en el pecho, justo donde él señalaba. Él cubrió los dedos con los suyos y los arrastró, haciendo que ella rodeara su nuca y se pegara más a él.

\- ¿No lo sientes? -Sasuke le hablaba al oído-. Eres tú, agápi mou, la que lo hace latir... la que lo hizo volver a latir.

Sakura suspiró. Pensó en lo que otras mujeres probablemente harian en su situación, despúes de haber pasado por un trato como aquel, cualquier mujer se marcharía, huría o como minimo, le haria tragar todas esas palabras y simplemente lo ignoraria. Pero ella no, no podría hacerlo, estaba demasiado feliz con lo que estaba escuchando, y demasiado cansada de ocultar sus propios sentimientos, ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, y el escuchar esa confesión fue como un balsamo para las heridas de su corazón. Así que, para que seguirse torturando con la indiferencia.

\- Entonces… ¿me amas? -aun así, la asaltó la maliciosa idea de burlarse de la misma forma que Sasuke solía hacer con ella-. ¿A pesar de ser protestona, poco atractiva, vulgar y…?

\- A pesar de todo eso, querida -Sasuke luchaba por silenciar sus labios con su boca ansiosa. Pero ella se resistía, consciente del nuevo poder que ejercía sobre él. La maravilló la urgencia de sus caricias.

\- ¿Y serás una buena persona a partir de ahora y dejarás de mirar a todos con esa expresión arrogante y altanera?

-Ah, Sakura… Eso son muchos propósitos para una sola noche, ¿no te parece?

Sakura le ofreció sus labios, sonriendo al escuchar el ronco gemido que se escapaba de él al verse privado de ellos.

\- Entonces, con gusto seré tu esposa -le concedió de buen humor.

-Querida… Ya lo eres, ¿recuerdas? -la levantó en sus brazos, ascendiendo con lentitud los peldaños de la escalera-. Mi esposa… y un hermoso ángel que la buena suerte trajo hasta mí… Mi propio ángel. El ángel de Sasuke.

Sakura rió bajito. Pensó que finalmente, el amuleto de Naruto también había cumplido sus expectativas. Tendría que avisarle a su tía. Al menos durante un tiempo, no tenía intención de visitarla…

Al otro lado del pasillo, dos mujeres bostezaban y se ocultaban en la penumbra para no ser vistas.

\- Ay, señora… Nos van a ver… -Shizune presionó su mano para obligarla a entrar en el dormitorio. Pero Tsunade negaba con la cabeza.

\- Sshhh… Míralos, Shizune… -su expresión era risueña-. Al menos, quiero tener un par de bisnietos, una niña y un niño… ¿Crees que esos dos estarán de acuerdo?

\- Seguramente, señora… Pero entremos, nos descubrirán…

\- No, no lo harán -la anciana sonrió, divertida-. Mi nieto se cree muy listo, Shizune. Pero sólo es un bobo enamorado. Dime una cosa, ¿te parece que debemos contarle que quemamos todas las demás solicitudes que recibimos cuando puso ese anuncio?

Shizune la miró horrorizada.

\- Ay, Dios mío, no… Sasuke es muy capaz de encerrarnos a las dos en un manicomio si se entera.

\- ¡Tonterías!... Pero tienes razón. Será mejor que no se lo digamos -Tsunade le palmeó la espalda-. Mi vieja amiga… Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, señora.

Sakura le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que guardara silencio antes de que cerrara la puerta. Él sonrió para sus adentros. Imaginaba a aquellas dos ancianas, conspiradoras e intrigantes, escondiéndose para planear su siguiente estrategia… ¡Benditas fueran las dos! Se dijo que algún día les contaría la verdad.

Se dijo que algún día que él había descubierto sus planes, y tal vez les confesaría el suyo…

Pero ahora… Ahora sólo quería mirar su esposa y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Tocar cada centímetro de su piel, de unirse a esa mujer que por obra y gracia divina la vida había puesto en su camino.

Y así fue como transcurrió la noche. No era la primera vez que hacían el amor, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que se sentía tan puro y tan mágico, sin secretos, sin pensamientos negativos o sentimientos reprimidos por miedo a no ser correspondidos, esta vez se amaron hasta la saciedad, marcándose como suyos el uno al otro. Y fue ahí cuando ella vio en sus ojos el inmenso amor que le profesaba.

\- Ángel mío… -murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos – gracias… gracias por llegar a mi vida y ser… mi mayor bien.

Sakura sintió que podía morir de tanta felicidad, aun le parecía increíble lo que veía en los ojos de su marido, aun le parecía sublime el verse en sus brazos siendo amada como siempre lo soñó, con el amor de su vida estrechándola contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose por fin en casa. Quería hablar en ese momento y hacerle un montón de preguntas como muchas confesiones, pero en ese momento no, en ese momento sólo disfrutaría, después de todo, tenían una vida entera para hablar. ¿Cierto?

* * *

_**Al fin! al fin se aclaro todo el embrollo, muchos querian que se solucionaran las cosas y sus deseos no se hicieron esperar. Ya hasta querian golpearlos, no? XD **_

_**Ante todo, mil disculpa por la hora, pero por unos inconvenientes no he podido subirlo más antes, y como en estos momentos me queda poco tiempo, no les podre responder a sus reviews el dia de hoy.**_

_**Sólo puedo darle las gracias a todos los que me escribieron y disfrutaron con el capitulo anterior n.n**_

_**Y esta es la ultima vez que digo "hasta mañana", el proximo capitulo es el epilogo :') se acerca el final!**_

_**Besos y abrazos para todos!**_

_**Rossy :)**_


	15. Epilogo

**Capítulo XV**

**Epilogo: Cambio de página**

"_Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita esposa"_

\- ¡Hasta cuando tomaras la vida en serio, Sasuke! –reclamaba una mujer rubia entrada en edad. Sentada en la mesa del comedor – no puedes seguir con esta vida de casanova con esas mujeres que más parecen muñecas de colección.

\- Abuela, por enésima vez, deja de meterte en mi vida sentimental. –le reprochaba un joven de cabellos negros. – escucha, es una reunión de negocios con Nagato, tú lo conoces muy bien.

\- Y conozco también a su hermana, sé que ella también estará allí.

\- Bueno, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? que me relacione con mujeres.

\- Pero no con mujeres como Karin, mira, esa muchacha puede ser muy bonita, pero le falta lo más importante, bondad en el alma. Hijo, quiero verte con una mujer que te amé de verdad por lo que eres, una muchacha noble, de buenos sentimientos, las mujeres con las que te relacionas fueron criadas para darle importancia a los bienes materiales y esa no es la principal prioridad en la vida. Una muchacha hermosa, no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro. Con un alma pura…

\- Tú lo que describes es a la mujer perfecta, -le cortó Sasuke - y escucha bien lo que diré abuela. La mujer perfecta no existe. Tarde o temprano, te traicionan. Así que porque esforzarse en buscar algo que no existe –Aventó la servilleta que tenía en su mano y se levantó con brusquedad – y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que asistir a esa reunión llena de arpías como tú las llamas.

Abandono la habitación tan pronto como pronuncio esas palabras.

\- Sasuke, no hemos terminado de hablar… ¡Sasuke! –lo llamaba a gritos su abuela.

\- Señora, no se exalte, recuerde, su salud –trataba de tranquilizar a la anciana una mujer de cabellos negros.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que no puedo estar tranquila viendo cómo se comporta mi nieto, Shizune –respondió Tsunade, mirando a la mujer que estaba a su lado. – mi mayor anhelo es verlo feliz, y sé que no lo es. Y lo que piensa de las mujeres me aflige.

\- Usted sabe muy bien porque dice esas cosas. Él aun no supera lo de esa mujer –respondió Shizune, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Tsunade suspiró.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Piensa Shizune ¿Cómo podemos encontrar una buena mujer para mi nieto?

\- No lo sé, señora. Pero lo que deberíamos encontrar primero es una nueva dama de compañía para usted. Recuerde que necesita a alguien que esté al pendiente de usted.

\- Shizune, sabes que no me gusta estar rodeada de mujeres amargadas que me tratan como una anciana senil. Es más, hasta yo tengo más vida que todas ellas juntas –protestó Tsunade.

\- Eso es porque siempre termina discutiendo con todas sus damas de compañía –le sonrió con cariño. – pero en parte tiene razón, esas señoras mayores son algo intimidantes de tan profesionales que dicen ser. La última daba miedo sólo con verla. Nunca sonreía. Tal vez una más joven…

\- ¡Eso es! – La interrumpió la anciana, mientras sonreía con malicia - Ya sé cómo solucionaremos dos problemas de una sola vez.

\- Señora… ¿Qué planea?

\- Shizune, sólo te digo que en este momento, me alegro de mis malestares.

~•~

Sasuke no pudo concentrarse realmente en la reunión que tenía con los inversionistas a causa de las palabras de su abuela y eso lo enfurecía.

Amaba a su abuela con toda su alma, era la persona más importante para él, pero odiaba, realmente odiaba esa manía suya de querer manejar su vida diciendo que debía encontrar una buena mujer pronto. ¿Aún no entendía que involucrarse con una mujer era lo último que quería? Su abuela era una santa, de esas mujeres que desde hace mucho dejaron de existir. Los tiempos cambiaron, ahora la realidad era otra, las mujeres honestas y buenas se extinguieron de la faz de la tierra. Había mucha variedad para escoger, las había bonitas, hermosas, exuberantes, exóticas, las agraciadas y las que no tanto, pero todas eran iguales, todas eran peligrosas, una vez que le entregabas tu corazón te lo destruían sin piedad, y las más peligrosas eran las con caritas de ángel, esas que parecían no matar una mosca. Las que aparentaban ser inocentes, sólo para embaucarte, tomar lo mejor de ti y después abandonarte a tu suerte, como le ocurrió a su primo Naruto, y como por poco le ocurre a él. Debía estar agradecido con Naruto por librarlo de ese destino, ahora era su primo el que padecía de un infortunio de amor. Después de todo, él se lo busco, debería estar feliz con la desgracia de su primo, debería. Pero no, no estaba feliz con el dolor de su casi hermano. Y eso es lo que más le molestaba, que en el fondo no podía odiar a quien no dudo en traicionarlo.

Decidió marcharse del lugar donde los mayores inversionistas del país se encontraban, gente de su mismo círculo social que se reunían para auto-alabarse por sus hazañas y sus incrementos monetarios en la bolsa de valores. Aunque su abuela lo dudara, realmente no disfrutaba de esos encuentros, ni mucho menos le gustaba estar con gente que sólo le sonreía por su dinero. Pero alguien tenía que hacer esos trabajos, era su herencia, y como Naruto nunca le tomo importancia a esos deberes, la responsabilidad caía sobre él.

Al llegar a casa esa noche, se encontró con su abuela esperándolo en el salón, le sorprendió encontrarla a esas horas de la noche, eso sólo significaba algo, la charla pendiente continuaría.

\- Abuela, ¿Qué haces despierta hasta esta hora? –le pregunto de manera cansina mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, querido.

\- Si es para seguir con ese tema desde ya te digo que…

\- No, no Sasuke, no es por eso. Pero si te quiero pedir un favor. –le sonrió su abuela.

Aquello lo hizo recelar, ¿Qué se traía su abuela entre manos esta vez? Si no era para seguir con su tema favorito, entonces ¿por qué sonreía de esa manera?

\- Te escucho. –dijo tomando asiento.

\- Necesito una nueva dama de compañías, sé que lo dije la última vez, pero la pobre Shizune no se da abasto con toda la responsabilidad de la casa y encima tener que cuidarme, ya sabes que necesito de cuidados especiales.

\- Muy bien, -cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar que debía conseguir esposa, -mañana mismo llamaremos a la agencia y pediremos que Karui regrese.

\- No, Karui no, no quiero a esa vieja amargada cuidándome de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces que propones?

\- Quiero a alguien joven, que tenga energías y ganas de trabajar conmigo, que tenga paciencia, pero sobre todo, que sepa sonreír.

\- Abuela, sabes que en la agencia, no hay mujeres jóvenes.

Tsunade tomo las manos de su nieto y sonrió con complicidad. – Aquí es donde entra el favor que te pido, quiero que pongas un anuncio en el diario para contratar a mi dama de compañía, que pongas ciertos requisitos, como por ejemplo, que sea educada, amable, que tenga conocimientos en cuidado de personas mayores, que tenga buena presencia, una linda sonrisa, y sobre todo, que no pase de los 30 años.

Aquello ya parecía tener segundas intenciones, Sasuke no era tonto, conocía a su abuela, sabía que algo tramaba, y más o menos sospechaba hacia donde se dirigían sus planes.

_¿Qué más da? No es como si lo que planeas fuera a funcionar conmigo, abuela_. Se dijo mentalmente.

\- De acuerdo, mañana escribiremos la solicitud para tu nueva compañera, abuela.

~•~

Shizune entraba a la mansión cargada de cartas y folders.

\- ¡Señora, El correo! –dijo al entrar a la instancia.

\- ¡Tráelo, Shizune, Deprisa! – Tsunade la llamaba desde la sala.

\- Es increíble la cantidad de mujeres que respondieron a la solicitud. –comento al dejar los papeles en la mesa. – el señor tendrá mucho que revisar cuando regrese.

\- Él no necesita leer todo esto, para eso estamos nosotras.

\- ¿Nosotras?

\- Sí, Shizune, nosotras, si dejamos que Sasuke elija, al diablo con el plan.

\- Señora, no me parece… -opinó muy avergonzada.

\- ¿Sabes la cantidad de mentiras que estas personas escriben sobre si mismas? Todas se alabaran diciendo que son las mejores calificadas y que son perfectas para el puesto, pero eso no es lo que realmente buscamos, por eso, uno de los requisitos era, una foto y la referencia de tercera persona. Nos basaremos en eso. Ahora, ayúdame ahora que tenemos tiempo, Sasuke no regresara en todo el día, debemos aprovechar.

Entre las dos damas comenzaron a abrir cada sobre y leer cada carta, como Tsunade pronostico, en cada curriculum las mujeres se definían como profesionales, fue fácil hasta para Shizune reconocer las mentiras y la cantidad de virtudes que decían poseer. Y como un intento por demostrar profesionalismo las fotografías mostraban mujeres serias, ninguna sonreía.

\- ¿Alguna candidata? –pregunto la ama de llaves después de unas horas.

\- Ninguna, creo que esta vez no tendremos suerte.

\- Quedan estas dos que vienen juntas –dijo mientras abría un gran sobre marrón, - Esta la escribe una tal Kurenai Yuhi y esta una tal Sakura Haruno.

\- ¿Las dos juntas? Pero si la recomendación tenía que venir en la misma solicitud. Déjame leer esas cartas.

La pelinegra le paso el gran sobre, Tsunade leyó las cartas con sumo interés – ¿y las fotos?

\- Aquí tiene –respondió mientras le pasaba un sobre más pequeño, Tsunade lo abrió y de él salieron varias fotografías en las que se veía a una muchacha joven y sonriente, de aproximadamente unos 23 años, cabellos largos y de color rosa y unos alegres y brillantes ojos verdes.

\- Es realmente muy linda. –comento Shizune.

\- Amiga mía –dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras dejaba de leer una de las cartas – creo que encontramos a la indicada.

~•~

Sasuke se cuestionaba sobre la escena que estaba presenciando. En el salón, junto a la chimenea estaban su abuela y su ama de llaves con una gran pila de sobres arrojándolas al fuego, actuaban con tanto secretismo que parecían dos mujeres pertenecientes a una organización sereta.

Ninguna habían notado su presencia, eso era lo que mejor se le daba a él, podía entrar a cualquier parte sin ser notado. Eso le daba ventajas de saber lo que la gente planeaba a su alrededor. Y ahora estaba más que claro que su abuela tramaba algo.

Lo dejaría pasar esta vez, aún tenía asuntos pendientes en su despacho por resolver, así que dejaría a su abuela y sus confabulaciones para otro día. Dándose la vuelta, salió del lugar y se dirigió a su despacho.

Estaba sumergido leyendo un contrato cuando su abuela entro.

\- Sasuke, ya estás aquí, no te sentí llegar.

\- Debías estar muy ocupada en lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

\- Bueno, estaba resolviendo algunas cosas con Shizune, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte. Te tengo buenas noticias –dijo mientras sacaba un sobre que tenía bajo el brazo –alguien respondió al anuncio.

\- ¿Sólo una persona? –Levantó la ceja con incredulidad –me parece extraño que nadie más respondiese, ya que la paga que se ofrecía era muy buena.

\- Bueno, tal vez es porque las jóvenes de ahora tienen otros… intereses. La paga es lo de menos en este caso. –Agito la mano para restarle importancia -Te dejo para que lo leas con calma, yo me iré a la cama. Buenas noches cariño.

Vio cómo su abuela abandonaba el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente debía de reconocer su facilidad para buscar cómo salirse con las suyas. Pues estaba, aunque en contra de su voluntad, interesado en la mujer elegida por su abuela.

Abrió el sobre, vio que había dos cartas dirigidas a él, extrañado porque hubieran dos, abrió una de ellas para leer el contenido, estaba escrita por una tal Kurenai Yuhi.

_Distinguido señor Uchiha: _

_He leído su anuncio en el periódico, aquel en el que solicita el cargo de dama de compañía para su abuela, le escribo esta carta para solicitarle el empleo, no para mí, sino para mi sobrina, quien está buscando una nueva fuente de trabajo. Nosotras vivimos bastante lejos de Konoha, pero eso no sería un obstáculo, mi sobrina realmente quiere el puesto, así que no habrá inconveniente en que se fuese a vivir con ustedes. Le prometo que mejor joven no podría encontrar, no es por alabar a mi propia sobrina, pero es una muchacha tranquila, dulce y gentil, sabe desenvolverse, le gusta ayudar a los demás, y siempre tiene una sonrisa que regalar, posee un gran corazón, es una niña realmente especial. A trabajado conmigo en mi florería durante tanto tiempo, conoce del trato con las personas además tiene buena voluntad en trabajar para su familia, le aseguro que no le causara ningún problema, más por el contrario, quedara satisfecho si la elige. _

_Esperando que tome en consideración mi pedido se despide muy cordialmente,_

_Kurenai Yuhi. _

Con certeza esta mujer esperaba que la muchacha fuese la elegida, no por nada gastaría tantos halagos en pro de su sobrina. Tantas virtudes en una persona, definitivamente debían ser exageraciones.

Dejo la carta de la señora a un lado y tomo la de la solicitante. El sobre indicaba que iba de parte de Sakura Haruno.

_Estimado señor Uchiha,_

_En el momento en que este leyendo esta carta, tal vez ya haya leído muchas otras solicitando el puesto. O incluso, tenga en mente a la elegida. Es de conocimiento de muchos que su familia goza de prestigio y que una oportunidad de trabajar para su familia es algo que se da muy pocas veces. _

¡Oh claro! La posición familiar, al menos era honesta y dejaba en claro que era eso lo que le interesaba.

_Sin embargo, lo que me motiva a solicitar el empleo, no es la ventaja que representa trabajar para usted. _

¿A no? Eso sí que era algo nuevo.

_Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho, dejándonos a mi hermana y a mí al cuidado de nuestra tía, desde pequeñas hemos estado atendiendo el negocio que es propiedad de ella, la verdad es que, de no ser por mi tía, no sabría decir que hubiera sido de nosotras. Y alejarme de ella, es lo que menos me gustaría. _

Si no le gustaría entonces, ¿por qué pierde su tiempo en escribir y le hace perder el suyo con sus demandas? Hm, molesta.

_Pero, desde un tiempo hasta ahora, han pasado una serie de eventos que me han hecho ver, que debo buscar otro ambiente, uno donde mi familia no se vea afectada. _

¿Qué su familia no se vea afectada? ¿Que era ella? ¿Una buscada por la ley? Si era así, tal vez no convenía tomarla en cuenta. No quería tener problemas con la justicia.

_No, no son problemas judiciales ni de tal índole la que me obligan a alejarme de mi familia, son problemas personales, como todo el mundo los tiene. _

Interesante, parecía que en lugar de estar leyendo una carta, mantenía una conversación. Que extraño.

_Por tal motivo, fue como una señal cuando vi su anuncio en el periódico, donde solicitaba una dama de compañía para su abuela. _

Y aquí venia, la parte en la que detallaba que contaba con toda la capacidad para el cargo.

_Como mencione antes, tal vez muchas ya hayan solicitado el cargo, y no ignoro que hay personas muy preparadas para el puesto, no tengo los conocimientos de trabajar para una familia adinerada, carezco de fortuna por tanto no tengo estudios superiores o especializados ni tampoco he tomado cursos de etiqueta que me digan cómo debo actuar, soy muy joven y por tanto la ignorancia es una de mis compañeras, sólo cuento con mi disposición de trabajar, y aunque sé, que muchas veces la buena voluntad no es suficiente, es todo lo que tengo por ofrecer, más mi palabra de que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. _

_Esperando con ansias su respuesta,_

_Sakura Haruno. _

Bien, decir que una carta así lo había dejado anonadado era decir poco. Se esperaba una muchacha ambiciosa y con ínfulas de mujer preparada. Pero no, ante él estaba la carta de una muchachita que decía no ser apta para el cargo pero aun así lo intentaba.

Primera vez, que se encontraba con alguien así, alguien que en lugar de decir lo mucho que tenía, recalcaba lo que _no_ tenía.

Ansioso por ver quién era ella, busco en el sobre por las fotografías para tener una imagen de quien pudiera ser tal mujer.

Ante sus ojos se encontraban varias imágenes en la que le mostraban una joven que sonreía a la cámara en cada toma, una muchacha de contextura delgada, tez blanca y delicada como la porcelana, cabellos rosados y lacio, y unos… unos ojos…

Esos ojos…

Era como ver dos gemas, grandes y brillantes de un color verde único, pero a la vez misteriosos, era como ver a través de ella, se veía la felicidad en su interior, felicidad al verse, en una foto, abrazada a una muchacha rubia muy parecida a ella, en otra en un día de campos con sus amigos, en otra con su tía en lo que parecía ser un campo de flores. Habían otras en los que se la veía de lejos, mirando con aire pensante a la lejanía, toda ella era un misterio, en una fotografía se la veía tan feliz, y en otra se la veía tan distante, como si buscara algo con la mirada al cielo. Como preguntándole algo con la mirada.

En ese momento, todo lo que quiso era tenerla al frente y mirar esos ojos para así poder descubrir esos secretos.

Y la tendría, ella estaría en la isla con ellos, delante suyo y sería lo más rápido posible.

De eso se encargaría él mismo.

Y con este plan en mente, metió la carta y todas las fotografías en su cajón privado.

~•~

\- ¿Hoy es el día?

\- Sí, Sasuke, hoy es el día, ¿cómo pudiste haberlo olvidado? –le miró su abuela con el ceño fruncido. - La muchacha llega dentro de poco. Tendrás que recibirla tú personalmente para decirle cuáles serán sus deberes y obligaciones, pero, por favor, no asustes a la muchacha en su primer día, ni te afanes en dar una impresión de dictador. Se bueno con ella, se ve que es una muchachita tan dulce.

Sasuke suspiro.

\- Abuela, ni soy un monstruo para dar miedo, ni tú deberías mostrarte tan complaciente con ella, creerá que está en su casa y dejara sus deberes a un lado. Sólo escúchate, ni la conoces y ya dices que es dulce. –le respondió rodando los ojos.

\- Sé que lo es. ¿Es que acaso no la viste en las fotografías? –Sí que lo hizo, es más, cada noche se pasaba horas mirando esas fotografías como un obsesionado enfermo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie -Parece un angelito.

\- Abuela exageras. Es sólo una joven como las demás –dijo con aire indiferente, eso era lo que se repetía constantemente, para no olvidar que por muy interesante que le resultara la pelirrosa era mujer, y que por ende era como las demás. No debería olvidar nunca que de las mujeres, no debería fiarse.

\- No es como las demás, ya lo veras –le miro con ojos cálidos –confía en tu abuela.

Ambos, abuela y nieto se encontraban cerca de la piscina, esperando la llegada de la nueva empleada, la que sería la dama de compañía de la señora de la casa. Y aunque Sasuke había fingido amnesia y decir no recordar que ese día la muchacha llegaba, por dentro estaba con tal nerviosismo ante la mujer que lo tenía obsesionado, muy en contra de su voluntad.

\- Señor Sasuke, la joven acaba de llegar, lo está esperando. –dijo Shizune al llegar junto a ellos.

Él también la había estado esperando, con unas ganas por conocerla que nunca antes había tenido, pero como tenía una imagen que respetar, se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de su asiento e ir a recibirla.

\- Recuerda cariño, se amable, mira que no quiero que se tenga que ir pronto. –le recordó Tsunade.

\- De eso no tienes que preocuparte, abuela. –le aseguro.

Recorrió con paso lento el camino que llevaba al salón en donde la joven esperaba, pero antes tenía algo que hacer, para poder enfrentarse a esa mujer, debía saber quién era. Por eso se dirigió a su despacho en donde un sobre esperaba ser abierto.

Él no era tonto, había tomado sus precauciones al sentirse intrigado con sus palabras: _han pasado una serie de eventos que me han hecho ver, que debo buscar otro ambiente, uno donde mi familia no se vea afectada._

Así que abrió el sobre que su detective privado le había mandado, y leyó toda la información recolectada sobre la joven.

Su nombre, en efecto, era Sakura Haruno, 23 años. Hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, ambos fallecidos en accidente de coche hace 17 años. Ella y su hermana Ino, dos años menor que ella, fueron criadas por la hermana de su madre, Kurenai Yuhi. Quien era floretista con un pequeño negocio a su nombre. Los estudios de Sakura eran básicos hasta la preparatoria y secundaria, a causa de recursos no había podido terminar su curso de medicina en la universidad. Sus gustos e intereses eran pocos, según el informe, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la florería de su tía. Viajes con su familia a distintos pueblos para recolectar nuevas especies. Su dirección, su número de identificación personal, el número de su casa.

Luego llego a la parte que más le interesaba. "Relaciones sentimentales" su estado civil la figuraba como soltera, sólo había tenido una relación seria con un hombre: Sai Yamanaka, actual esposo de su hermana…

Sasuke dejo de leer abruptamente lo que decían esos papeles.

El esposo de su hermana.

Ella… se había involucrado con un hombre comprometido, un hombre imposible, nada menos que con su cuñado.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por su estudio.

Así que eso era, por eso su urgencia de alejarse de su familia, porque era la causante de lo que seguro fue un gran dolor para su hermana, ¿Cómo fue capaz? Era el esposo de su hermana, por el amor de Dios, no de una desconocida ¿No tenía vergüenza? ¿Cómo pudo revolcarse con su cuñado?

Sabía que no debía de fiarse de las mujeres con caras de ángel, las mujeres no son de confianza y Sakura Haruno, no era la excepción. Al final, la creencia de su abuela y su deseo era algo imposible. Una vez más, se demostraba lo que muy bien sabía. No había mujer perfecta, fijarse en una, ya era un error, enamorarse, era comprar su boleto al infierno.

Naruto era una prueba de ese gran error. Recordó las palabras que su primo le dijo antes de irse:

"_Acéptalo, tú no amabas a Hinata, lo que más te duele, no es haberla perdido, sino haber perdido conmigo, siempre hemos sido demasiado competitivos." _

Era una verdad a medias, aceptaba, él realmente no amaba a Hinata, sólo fue una ilusión pasajera, un deslumbre. Y era cierto, era más por orgullo, tenía el ego herido porque por una vez una mujer lo dejaba por otro. Pero, lo que de verdad le dolía era haber perdido a su primo, a su mejor amigo, por causa de una mujer, una mujer fue la causante de su distanciamiento, una mujer sólo trae problemas.

Nunca se enamoraría. Complacería a Tsunade de todas maneras, hallaría la forma de encontrar una mujer acorde a sus peticiones, pero Sakura no, cualquier otra era preferible, alguien de su círculo social sería una buena esposa. Pero ¿enamorarse? Nunca.

Dejando los papeles a un lado, se dirigió al salón para enfrentarse por fin a esa criatura con apariencia de ángel disfrazada con falsa inocencia.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo que ya sabía, una mujer joven de pelo rosa, parecía un animalito asustado que se encontraba perdido. Mirando a su alrededor.

_Falsa, _era increíble como actuaba en tener ese aire de inocencia.

Cuando ella se levantó y puso sus ojos en él, no era lo que esperaba, esperaba verlos brillantes, como en las fotos, pero no. Lucían cansados, tristes. Pero con una determinación que lo desarmo.

Ella aún era un pozo de misterio, y él aun quería descubrir sus secretos. A pesar de que sabía lo que había pasado, una parte de él, quería confiar en ella. Quería conocerla, creer en esa inocencia que desbordaba de su ser… pensar, que tenía una buena razón para haber hecho lo que hizo, tal vez… tal vez se arrepentía de su error.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse del suyo al llevarla a la isla para conocerla. Ya que, no la dejaría escapar hasta descubrir todos sus misterios. Y por supuesto, no la dejaría irse tras de ningún hombre, menos tras de Sai Yamanaka.

Ella había aceptado trabajar para él y firmaría un contrato, sólo que no sabría, que sería algo más que un contrato.

Pero para eso, debía actuar con cautela, siempre en guardia.

~•~

**Isla Konoha, 6 años después…**

El viento le removía sus rebeldes cabellos mientras observaba a dos niños correr por la playa, estaba al pendiente de ellos, el niño le había robado a la niña las conchas y caracoles que había recolectado en su pequeño balde para ponerlos en el suyo. El hombre vio como el niño rubio corría feliz haciéndole muecas de burla a una niña enojada de cabellos negros que corría tras de él.

\- ¡Boruto! ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima!

\- Eres muy pequeña, Sarada, y tienes piernas cortas, nunca me atraparas. –le decía el niño rubio mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Sarada, siendo más inteligente que su primo, tomó una caracola grande del suelo, y se la arrojo a los pies del niño, provocando que se cayera.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Pequeña lagartija tramposa! –se quejó, mientras se ponía de pie, la niña se lanzó al instante a su espalda, colgada como un monito.

\- Llévame a monito primo. –le dijo feliz la chica.

\- Eres la mayor, no se supone que yo debería ir colgado de ti.

\- Sólo por unos meses. Además de que soy una dama.

\- Si tú, como no. –le dijo y al instante comenzó a girar y girar hasta que ambos caían al suelo, mojados y llenos de arena.

Las risas de los niños le hicieron sonreír, era como retroceder en el tiempo y verse a sí mismo y a su primo de niños. Hasta sus personalidades eran parecidas, Naruto siempre buscaba la forma de provocarlo cuando más tranquilo estaba sólo para molestarlo y hacer que lo persiguiese por toda la casa, y Sasuke caía en sus juegos y corría tras él. Para después de pelearse terminar tan unidos como siempre, y seguir jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Con estas, estoy segura de que mi mamá puede hacerme un nuevo collar –decía la niña mientras iba recolectando más.

Sonrió al ver sonreír a su hija, su pequeña. Era el regalo más preciado que su esposa le dio, era el tesoro de ambos, y verla tan feliz a pesar de tener las manitas llenas de arena, le hicieron agradecer el día en que decidió traer a Sakura a su vida.

En un principio, vivió con la desconfianza hacia ella, tratándola mal, insultándola y humillándola con acusaciones en los que ella no tenía nada de culpa. Con la llegada de su primo, despertó en él algo que hasta ahora no admitía, celos. Estaba celoso de su primo, celoso de que a él le regalara esas dulces sonrisas, celoso de la confianza que ella tenía en su primo. Celoso del tiempo que ellos compartían juntos. De los secretos que su primo iba descubriendo y a él no. En ese momento decidió que tenía que cambiar la situación, _**él**_ la había llevado a la isla y sólo a _**él**_ le correspondían esos secretos, esas miradas, esas sonrisas y esas dulces palabras.

Pero sobre todo, la quería a _**ella**_, a _**ella**_ para sí, a _**ella**_ a su lado, a _**ella**_ con su apellido, a _**ella**_ como suya y de nadie más. Y que todos supieran que le pertenecía, incluso su primo.

Entonces se le ocurrió, que manera mejor de tenerla que casándose con ella y de paso haciendo feliz a su abuela, se había prometido no tener nada con Sakura, y buscar a otra. Pero, cada día que la veía, revoloteando por los alrededores, arreglando cada detalle de la casa, en compañía de Tsunade, o confraternizando con los empleados de la mansión. Tan cándida, tan inocente, tan malditamente dulce, supo que no había otra, que nunca podría haber una candidata mejor para ser su esposa. Ella estaba cada vez más en sus pensamientos, que el traer a una desconocida por todos para ocupar el lugar de señora de la casa, le resultaba imposible.

Pero Sakura no aceptaría tan fácilmente, no después de ver como la había tratado, y él había demostrado sólo indiferencia hacia con ella, ¿Cómo explicaría el interés oculto sin ponerse en evidencia? Fácil, excusándose con la preocupación de cumplir el último deseo de su pobre abuela enferma.

_Su abuela enferma_. Había usado el mismo truco que uso su padre con su madre, sólo que su madre se reusaba a casarse, no porque no estuviera enamorada, sino por miedo al matrimonio. Su padre realmente amaba a su esposa, a su _Agapi mou_ como solia llamarla, y haria todo para tenerla a su lado.

Claro que su abuela no había perdido el tiempo en echárselo en cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad, días después de que se solucionaron los malentendidos con su esposa.

"_\- sé que usaste mi enfermedad como excusa, Sasuke. Has usado los mismos trucos que tu padre. Conozco a los hombres Uchiha muy bien._

_\- El fin justifica los medios, abuela_

_\- Ahora sí admitirás que estabas equivocado y que yo tenía razón. _

_\- Los Uchiha nunca nos equivocamos, abuela._

_\- Niño malcriado…" _

Recordar todo aquello, mientras miraba a su hija y sobrino correr por la playa, le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Que sí, se había equivocado, que se había dejado llevar por una mala experiencia un juzgado a todos por igual. Puede que el resto del mundo, tal vez no sean buenas personas, pero los que lo rodeaban sí, todas las personas que ahora vivían en su casa eran muy queridas para él, sus empleados eran buenas personas, honestos y trabajadores. Y su familia, su familia era la mejor. Su abuela, aun con achaques de su edad tenía las mejores ocurrencias y planes conspiratorios para unir parejas. Naruto era un buen primo y hermano, tal vez tuvieron una fuerte pelea, pero… ¿Qué hermanos no la tienen? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hermanos que se quieren no se perdonan? Hinata, su prima y cuñada, era una mujer muy cariñosa, tímida y amable, que amaba a su esposo y a sus hijos con locura, y Sakura…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? ¿En qué piensas? –escucho la voz de su esposa al tomar asiento a su lado sobre las rocas. Con una gran sonrisa y una dulce mirada en el rostro.

Ella era simplemente perfecta, con sus virtudes y defectos, la amaba tal como era. Él siempre se reprocharía el como la había tratado, pero ella, siendo la mejor persona que había conocido, mejor persona que él, lo perdono. No sólo eso, lo amo desde un principio a pesar de sus malos tratos, de sus humillaciones y palabras, quizás tuvo fe en él, fe en que debajo de ese hombre frio y distante, se escondía un gran hombre, a pesar de que ella misma ignoraba esa fe.

\- En el destino. –contestó.

\- ¿En el destino? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Sí, y en la manera en como obra para que dos personas terminen juntas, a pesar del dolor por el que te hace atravesar, luego quieres reírte cuando te das cuenta de que, lo que te fue negado, no fue por capricho del destino, sino porque tenía preparado algo más grande para ti. Ese fue mi caso.

Sasuke volteo a verla y vio como ella lo miraba fijamente, con esa mirada tan claro que ella tenía. Al segundo después estaba sonriendo.

\- Pero muchas veces los destinados tienen que esperar mucho tiempo. –le susurró acercando su rostro al de su marido. – nosotros no tuvimos ese problema.

\- Yo no lo sentí así. –murmuró.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Sentí que por ti, espere como cien años. –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sasuke…

\- Pero no importa, por ti, esperaría mil más. Sakura. Tú me cambiaste, llegaste a mi vida para iluminármela, para corregirla, tu amor… fue mi cambio de página. Me llevo del negro al blanco, de la oscuridad a la luz. De la soledad a la completa dicha, siento que nunca podré pagarte por todo lo que me has dado. –confeso mientras agachaba su mirada, era demasiado lo que ella le había dado y muy poco lo que él tenía por darle.

\- Yo sé cómo. –dijo sonriendo. Sasuke levanto la mirada – Tú ya me has pagado de la misma forma, me has amado, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, me has hecho sentir la mujer más especial de todas, sólo… sólo tienes que prometer que me amaras tanto como yo te amo, y créeme que te amo demasiado para tu propio bien. –Rió –sólo tienes que estar a mi lado y todo estará bien.

\- ¿Siempre? –sonrió.

\- Siempre… -asintió.

\- Trato hecho.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui por fin la conclusión del fic :)_**

**_Lo sé, no tengo perdon, prometi que lo subieria despues del capitulo 14 pero mi computadora murio, recuerdan que les habia comentado que estaba teniendo problemas? pues al dia siguiente no quizo encender y tuve que mandarla arreglar, y al parecer estaba más dañada de lo que pense porque se tardaron bastante (tantas descargas de animes la volvieron loca XD )_**

**_En fin, dejando mi incumplmiento a un lado, ¿Les gusto el epilogo? Me parecio conveniente el narrar desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, el como pensaba antes de que Sakura llegara a su vida, y en su proceder para las cosas, aqui se aclaro el porque de su comportamiento. Son libres de tirarme tomates si lo creen conveniente n.n_**

**Muchas, muchisimas gracias por la oportunidad y el tiempo que se dieron en leer la historia, agradecida a mis fieles lectores:**

**Lizbeth-linux: gracias por tus reviews de cada capitulo, tus ideas me ayudaron mucho en el avance de la historia.**

**inesUchiha: mi querida sempai, cada noche me hacias reir con tus ocurrencias.**

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno: Claro que leere tu historia, dale, tu sabes SxS siempre! Estare al pendiente, ahora que por fin puedo de cada capitulo :)**

**gracias tambien a Kristhel, Kirstty, Namikaze, tatutu, Aurora Mayen, animelovesasusaku, Ary Garcioyama, setsuna17 por toda su fidelidad al fic pero muchas gracias en especial a:**

**Sakuura13: Amiga, aunque no te conosca personalmente, es gracias a ti, a tu apoyo y a nuestras charlas via internet que me anime a subirla, y te lo agradecere siempre, me he divertido mucho al publicarla tanto como tambien leer los reviews de todos los que la siguen n.n Domo-arigato!**

**Por si tienen curiosidad, la frase del principio del capitulo, pertenece a Orgullo y Prejuicio, uno de mis libros favoritos.**

**Sin más decirles sólo que estare muy pronto con nuevas historias, ya las tengo en mente, espero contar con su apoyo de siempre. **

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Rossy :)**


End file.
